


немного магии

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst, Druid Stiles Stilinski, ER (Established Relationship), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Out of Character, Parallel Universe, Peter Hale is Jackson Whittemore's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Hale Pack - Freeform, True Alpha Derek Hale, death of a minor character, mention of femslash, travel between worlds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Стая Дерека погибла от рук приезжих охотников и ведьмаков. Стайлз и Скотт единственные выжившие. Во время побега парни, при помощи странного и неизученного артефакта, попадают в безопасное место. В параллельный мир.





	немного магии

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что со стилистикой и грамматикой у неё проблемы. ПБ открыта, прошу, все ошибки (а их не мало), которые заметите — туда. Также, работа не проверена и не вычитана никем, кроме меня, искренне прошу прощения за все помарки и неточности. Чтение этого фика для вас дело добровольное, помните об этом.
> 
> ахтунг:
> 
> — Живая Стая Хейлов
> 
> — Друид!Стайлз
> 
> — Очень извиняюсь, но для меня шериф Стилински навсегда останется Джоном.Вы предупреждены. 
> 
> — Куча диалогов, непонятный недоангст, все как я люблю, да. Внезапные повороты сюжета. Много ООСа и мало обоснуя. Логичного обоснуя.
> 
> — Размыты границы. (не)много путаницы.

Стайлз не нервничал. Он был в абсолютной, мать её, панике. У него на хвосте сидели охотники и ведьмаки. Или правильно будет колдуны? Злобные мужики в пальто, которые любят помахать руками. Ещё практически каждый из них обладает телекинезом, и они заключили временное перемирие с приезжими охотниками. Крис Арджент пообещал уладить конфликт и поговорить с «братьями по ремеслу», но кажется те вырубили его прямым ударом промеж глаз и открыли охоту на мохнатых. Стая Хейла бежать и прятаться отказалась. В лобовую пошли первыми, и вышли победителями. Охотники натасканную и матерую стаю одолеть не смогли. Выжившие сбежали из города. Как показало время, побежали за подмогой. 

Колдуны не любят оборотней, даже ненавидят. Ненависть эта взаимная. Обладатели остроконечной шляпы любят использовать оборотней как карманных собачонок, телохранителей и грубой рабочей силы. Разрешения и рабочего договора, разумеется, не предоставляют. Просто берут контроль над разумом. Благодаря Дитону и Стайлзу Стая Хейла этой участи избежать смогла. Но против гребанного телекинеза оказалась бессильна. Первыми пали беты: Бойда застрелили охотники, обезумевшая Эрика успела утащить вместе с собой на тот свет двух колдунов и приезжих гостей, а Айзеку ведьмак раздробил все кости и обезглавил. Затем был Питер, который несмотря на свой поганый характер и замашки психопата, своего альфу — племянника любил и защищал до последнего. Раненый и сильно ослабевший Дерек засунул Стайлза и едва живого Скотта в Камаро и приказал ехать к Дитону, который точно сможет защитить ребят. 

Стайлз еле сдерживал поток бесконечных слёз и подступающую паническую атаку. Взгляд то и дело падал на запястье, которое украшал браслет из нескольких ниток драгоценных камней. Могущественный артефакт, за которым и пришли подражатели сестер Холливел. Ветеринар вручил сие украшение Стилински, перед этим поколдовав и пошептав пару троек заклинаний «против угона» и «на защиту». Парня никто не спрашивал – вручили и сказали охранять. Никого не волновал тот факт, что «могущественный артефакт» выглядел как украшение за несколько миллионов и украсть такой браслетик захочет даже простой смертный. 

Юный друид вытер несколько слезинок со своих щек и быстро глянул в сторону лучшего друга. Скотт лежал в кресле совсем бледный и дышал так тихо и редко, что было непонятно: дышит ли он вообще. И что самое страшное, понемногу он становился все холоднее. Сильное отравление аконитом, так сказать, на лицо. МакКолл последняя бета Дерека, если и он умрет, то Хейл… Стайлз яростно потряс головой, прогоняя мрачные мысли. Больше никто не умрет. Скотт уже завтра будет скакать как горный козёл, а Дерек и не из такой жопы выбирался. Да, он снова потерял свою стаю, но у него все ещё есть его Пара и они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. 

Под волшебную мантру «лишь бы выжил» Стилински со своей ценной ношей покинул проклятый лес. Конечно, блять, где ж ещё устраивать разборки в стиле «стенка на стенку», как не в лесу? Трупы не найдут, патрульные машины там практически не ездят, да и половина территории принадлежит Хейлам. Хотя территориальные вопросы охотников и нечисть волновали так же, как и возможное глобальное потепление. 

Дрожащими руками Стайлз достал телефон. Пальцы не желали попадать на иконку в виде телефонной книги. Стоило только на секунду отвлечься от дороги, как кто-то сильно врезался в бампер. Парней дернуло вперед, но ремень безопасности спас головы от очередной шишки или даже сотрясения мозга. В зеркале заднего вида показались уже знакомые охотники и два колдуна. Злющие, как черти. Видимо Дерек сильно проредил их ряды. Перед смертью или перед заключением…

Стрелка спидометра доходила до 240 км\ч. Будь он за рулем родного джипа, то их бы уже давно поймали и отправили к праотцам. Атаки ведьмаков были не страшны – магия защищала юного друида, – а вот пули другое дело. Попадут пару раз по колесам и можно писать некролог. Скотт тихо застонал, сжимаясь в комочек. Из ран потекла черная кровь. 

— Потерпи совсем немного, бро, — затараторил Стайлз, сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек, — сейчас заедем в город, а там эти ублюдки нас уже не достанут. Отец сегодня на патруле, так что все пучком. 

Машина стала в очередной раз спускаться вниз, и парень решил притормозить, чтобы вписаться в поворот, и с ужасом понял, что не может. Дороги, которые вели в Бейкон-Хиллз, были через лес (самая безопасная и проверенная временем) и через гору. Горная трасса нестабильна: регулярно здесь фиксируется падение автобусов и легковых автомобилей. Примечательно, что никто и никогда не ремонтировал эту дорогу. Официально власти не разрешают пользоваться этим путем автомобилистам, чьи транспортные средства не имеют полного привода. Дорога не только извилистая, но и чрезвычайно узкая, малейшая ошибка может стоить водителю и пассажирам жизни. Практически вся дорога покрыта грязью и глиной. Часто здесь образуется туман, а во время дождей нередки оползни. Возможно, это проклятое место. Возможно, что здесь живет какая-нибудь сверхъестественная тварь. Стайлз практически забыл про этот путь и не вспомнил бы, если бы не блядские охотники.

Всё произошло в долю секунды — охотники на внедорожнике в очередной раз протаранили Камаро. Стилински, не справившись с управлением, пробил хилое ограждение. Машина вылетела с трассы. На секунду зависла в воздухе, а потом полетела вниз, несколько раз перевернувшись на крышу. В этот момент полопались все окна, и парней засыпало осколками стекла, а машина стала скатываться вниз. Стайлз, хрипя, схватил холодную руку Скотта, крепко сжимая. Он слышал крики: охотники и ведьмаки ругались. Возможно, из-за артефакта, который они просрали. Обжигающая боль в груди заглушала все мысли и чувства. Хотелось освободиться от того, что тлело внутри него. Ни пошевелиться, ни позвать на помощь. Левая рука, на которой был надет браслет, висела бесполезной плетью. Перелом, мрачно подумал Стайлз, не открывая глаз. По лбу стекало что-то горячее и липкое, громко капая на искореженную крышу авто. Не было сил, глаза не открывались, словно их кто-то заклеил, из груди вырывались хрипы. Бездонная тьма подступала все ближе, окутывая разум. Быстро и неотвратимо. Последняя мысль была громкая и яркая, словно вспышка. Вот бы оказаться там, где все хорошо и вся Стая жива–здорова.

***

 

Писк приборов — первое, что услышал Стайлз, проснувшись. Бесконечные провода опутывали его тело, капельница в вене, гипс на руке и приятный туман в голове. Никакой паники, никакой боли — ни-че-го. Чем бы его ни накачали, он хотел двойной дозы. Ведь как только действие препарата пройдет, он на стенку полезет от горя и потерь. Как эмиссар Стаи и Пара Альфы Стилински мог чувствовать всех дорогих ему людей. Он знал, где они находятся и что чувствуют. Всегда мог найти, помочь или посочувствовать. Сейчас же он чувствовал звенящую пустоту в груди. Нити, что связывали его со Стаей, были разорваны самым жестоким образом. Пропал даже Джексон, который был во время разборок в ебучем Лондоне. Он остался совсем один. Единственный выживший, который знает все.

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, взъерошив волосы правой рукой. Сколько он провалялся в больнице: день-два? Ему нужно связаться с Эллисон или Лидией. Узнать, как они там, а потом… Потом он будет тщательно планировать свою месть. О, он убьет всех сукиных детей, которые причастны к гибели его Стаи, друзей и Пары. Не зря же провел множество бессонных ночей, зубря книги и тренируясь в магии. Ардженты ему в этом помогут. Эллисон точно. За Скотта она всех порвет. 

Парень крепко зажмурился, сдерживая поток слёз. Его лучший друг, его брат… Он не смог его спасти. Столько раз выбирались из всякого дерьма: сумасшедший Питер, канима, стая альф, дарак, а с приезжими охотниками и ведьмаками справиться не смогли. Что он теперь скажет Меллисе? А как он Коре в глаза посмотрит, когда та приедет в гости на очередные каникулы? 

— Господи, почему я-то выжил? — прошипел Стайлз, до крови прикусывая губу, — что мне теперь делать?

Несколько раз шмыгнув носом, парень завозился на больничной кровати, пытаясь устроится поудобней. Браслет на руке тихо звякнул и Стайлз посмотрел на него, широко открыв рот. Это что за хрень? Где его драгоценные разноцветные камни? Обокрали, пока он лежал в энергосберегающем режиме? Уже можно звонить отцу и сообщать о том, что в больнице работают воры или заняться поисками самому. Не могли же эти ублюдки незаметно войти в его палату? 

— Мистер Стилински? Рада, что вы очнулись, — в его палату вошла девушка с загорелой кожей, большими карими глазами и волосами, окрашенными в красновато-коричневый цвет со светлыми кончиками. Белый халат, темная водолазка с рисунком волка, воющего на луну. Светло-синие джинсы, что облегали ноги как вторая кожа и берцы с тяжелой подошвой. Ему впервые попадается такой лечащий врач. Да и обычно его осматривает мистер Оуэн, который знает его историю болезни чуть ли не наизусть. С чего такие перемены? – Как ваше самочувствие? Есть ли какие-нибудь жалобы? 

— Стайлз, просто Стайлз. Мистер Стилински это мой отец, — нервно хохотнул подросток, сжимая руку в кулак, — как он, кстати? Уже знает, что я в больнице? Или у меня ещё есть шанс уйти отсюда незамеченным? 

— Именно шериф Стилински нашёл вас на месте аварии и сопроводил в больницу, — спокойно сказала врач, просматривая его мед.карту, — что мы имеем: сотрясение мозга, перелом левой руки, трещины в ребрах и отбитые легкие. Все могло бы быть хуже.

— Ага, я бы мог умереть, — мрачно фыркнул Стайлз, вспоминая ту трассу, — «прыжок» был офигенно опасным.

— О чем вы, Стайлз? – нахмурилась девушка, осматривая и ощупывая шов на лбу, — обычная авария на дороге. Погода была в последнее время ужасная. Не справились с управлением и врезались в дерево. У нас есть ещё двое таких же пациентов.

Парень удивленно уставился на своего лечащего врача. Обычное ДТП? Дерево? Это что ещё за бредни? Он точно помнил тот момент, когда машина вылетела с трассы. Такое просто не забудешь. Визг шин, звук покореженного металла, осколки стекла на лице – эти воспоминания ещё не раз придут в его кошмарах. Скотт. Его, наверное, уже похоронили. Если Мелисса ещё не влетела в его палату с криками и проклятиями, то она в «отпуске» из-за смерти сына. Стайлз уже было открыл рот, дабы узнать про МакКоллов, как в его опередила сменщица Мелиссы – Эмили.

— Привет, Стайлз, - махнула рукой Эм, поправляя очки на переносице. Вид сына шерифа на больничной койке её уже давно не удивляет. Он тут частный пациент ещё за долго до истории с оборотнями, — мисс Хейл, вас срочно ждут в 107 палате.

— Хейл? – просипел Стайлз. Врач улыбнувшись, кивнула. Только теперь он заметил бейджик на белоснежном халате. «Л.Хейл». Однофамильцев Дерека в городе никогда не было. Какова вероятность, что это Лора Хейл? Да не, бред какой-то. Он собственными руками раскопал труп сестры своего бойфренда. Даже если бы бывшая альфа воскресла, то он узнал бы об этом первым. Или его бы узнали. Метку альфы на его тонкой шее не заметил бы только слепой. Как и его запах. 

— Стайлз, в больнице ты пролежал три дня. За тобой внимательно наблюдали. Никаких осложнений не было замечено, так что сегодня вечером тебя выпишем, — как ни в чем небывало продолжила Л.Хейл, строча что-то в его мед.карте, — неделю отдохнешь дома, а затем на учебу. Месяц свободен от физкультуры и лакросса. 

— Да я не особо часто в него играю. Только смотрю с первых рядов, — брякнул парень, взглядом буравя противоположную стенку. Его надолго упекут в больницу, если он спросит не волчица ли она? Или спишут на его бурную фантазию и травму головы?

— Тогда мне не нужно переживать о том, что ты нарушишь предписание врача, — улыбнулась девушка, заправляя мешающую прядь волос за ухо, — вечером попрощаемся, а пока отдыхай, — похлопав его по ноге, врач быстро удалилась из палаты.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, качая головой. Скорый выход из больницы несомненно порадовал, но проблемы от этого не исчезли. Посмотрев на браслет в очередной раз, парень понял, что зрение его не обманывало. Вместо крупных камней на веревочке был простой серебряный браслет из крупных звеньев. Застежка была только для вида. Снять его было невозможно, он пытался. Значит, это действительно тот самый артефакт, просто он решил сменить свою форму. Такое вообще возможно? Разумная волшебная штука? Надо будет спросить Дитона.

На тумбочке телефона не было, как и внутри. Возможно, его вернут вместе с одеждой. Возможно, его забрал отец. Возможно, телефон просто не пережил то грандиозное падение. Он очень надеялся на первые два варианта, потому что это уже третий сотик за этот месяц и вообще подарок Дерека. Последний подарок.

Судорожно вздохнув, подросток схватил стакан с водой. Вода была горькой на вкус. Эмили, хорошо зная характер пациента, добавляла лекарства в еду и в воду. Или так, или он вообще не выпьет сиропы или таблетки. Попросту забудет о них, переключившись на что-то интересное или более важное.

Дверь распахнулась, с грохотом врезавшись в стену. Перед глазами предстал запыхавшийся Скотт. Парень тяжело дышал, махал рукой туда-сюда, а затем плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей. Взгляд у него был шокированный, немного дикий, а волосы торчали во все стороны, как у нахохливавшегося воробья.

— Чувак, ты не поверишь, — прохрипел наконец-то МакКолл, отдышавшись. У оборотней вообще может быть отдышка?

— Нет, это ты не поверишь, бро, — пролепетал Стайлз. Сколько можно разводить сырость. Он скоро растратит весь запас жидкости в своем организме. — Я так рад, что ты жив! Погоди, почему ты жив?

Это очень важно, потому что он до сих пор его не ощущает. Никаких связывающих нитей. Она все ещё разорвана. Может быть это не Скотт, а перевертыш или ведьмак? Стайлз знает несколько заклятий, которые меняют внешний облик.

— Потому что я больше не оборотень, — прошипел лучший друг, крепко сжимая в руках подлокотник, — очнулся у тебя дома... 

— В смысле ты больше не… Какого хрена вообще происходит? – подскочил на месте Стайлз, махая здоровой рукой, — никакого стартового пакета оборотня: клыки, светящиеся глаза и смертоносные когти?

— Абсолютно ничего, — расстроено покачал головой Скотт, — пару лет назад я был бы счастлив снова быть обычным человеком, но теперь… Не-а, не счастлив. Все плохо. У меня астма, я снова слабак и не смогу защитить тебя, если эти ублюдки снова на нас нападут.

— Бойся своих желаний, Скотти, — юный друид задумчиво теребил серебряный браслет на руке, — ты уже связался с Эллисон или Лидией?

— Смеешься, что ли? Я, как только узнал, что ты в больнице – сразу к тебе.

— А как ты…

— Как раз об этом, — Скотт поудобнее устроился в кресле и чуть подался вперед. Глаза сияли в предвкушении, — кажется, пока мы были заняты сверхъестественными делами и бегали по лесу, наши родители прошли четвертую базу, — по интонации парня нельзя было понять: взволнован ли он или в ужасе. — Проснулся в твоей спальне, спускаюсь бегом вниз, а внизу мама, вся такая домашняя, готовит завтрак. 

Стайлз во все глаза уставился на лучшего друга, пытаясь переварить и усвоить услышанное. Потому что думать о том, что родители тоже занимаются сексом как-то фу. Особенно, если это родительница лучшего друга. Гадость-то какая. Теперь просто так это из головы не выкинешь. Видимо они на полпути к давней мечте о том, чтобы стать братьями.

— Дом у тебя изменился, — пробормотал Скотт, нахмурившись, — вроде только два дня назад оставался с ночевкой, но все же..

— К черту этот дом, — отмахнулся Стайлз, вспоминая о более насущных делах, — у нас есть проблемы поважнее. Лора Хейл.

— Лора? Сестра Дерека? – МакКолл продемонстрировал весь спектр эмоций: начиная от недоумения и заканчивая своим коронным «я понял, о чем ты говоришь, но я все равно беспокоюсь за твоё душевное здоровье» лицом. — Может ты ошибся, бро? Тебя здорово накачали седативными. Возможно, это была Кора? 

Стилински прищурившись, окинул друга раздраженным взглядом. Он знает, о чем подумал Скотт. Стайлз немного тронулся умом в связи с произошедшими событиями. Но, нет, он более чем уверен, что психически он полностью здоров. Да, он потерял свою Стаю и свою Пару. И нет, его сознание не создает никакие «защитные барьеры» и не выдумывает «несуществующих людей». Он уже не маленький, окей? 

— Да, Лора Хейл. Сестра Дерека, — вздохнул юный друид, взъерошив свои волосы, — по крайней мере, так было написано на её бейджике. И Эмили не даст соврать. Она сама обратилась к ней «мисс Хейл». Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что однофамильцев Дерека в Бейкон-Хиллз никогда не было, — Скотт согласно хмыкнул, пожимая плечами, — на заметку: Кора пониже ростом будет, и она никогда бы не надела вещи со стразами или блестками. Никогда. 

Проведя летние и зимние каникулы с Корой, Стайлз неплохо узнал девушку. Младшая Хейл копирует старшего брата во всем: начиная от манеры общения с людьми и заканчивая любовью к темным, брендовым, спортивным одеждам. Если бы сестренка Дерека действительно приехала, то она бы вытрясла из него душу, но узнала бы ответы на все интересующиеся её вопросы. 

— К слову о младших сестренках. Мы должны ей все рассказать, Стайлз, — и эти стальные нотки в голосе. Типа, надо делать все по совести, по правилам. — Кора заслужила знать правду о том, что случилось с её братом и дядей. 

— Хорошо, расскажем ей позже, — кивнул парень, буравя взглядом тонкое одеяло. 

— Нет, бро. Сейчас. Она наверняка это почувствовала. Сила альфы перешла к ней, как к последней из Хейлов. Мы должны ей все рассказать и поддержать. 

«А кто меня поддержит?!», захотелось закричать Стайлзу, но он только прикусил язык, отвернувшись. Не хотелось ругаться со Скоттом, только не в данной ситуации. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Дерек и Стайлз хотели узаконить свои отношения, как только последний закончит колледж. Об этом знал чуть ли не каждый житель их маленького города, потому что он не мог держать язык за зубами. Скромное колечко из белого золота, подаренное Хейлом на их последнем свидании, лежало в спичечном коробке, надежно спрятано в комоде с нижним бельем. Он планировал надеть его на выпускном и прийти на бал вместе со своим женихом. Скотт об этом прекрасно знает, но продолжает давить на больное. Как он сможет успокоить и поддержать Кору, когда сам находиться на грани? 

— Так вот куда ты убежал с утра пораньше, Скотт, — в палату вошла улыбающаяся Мелисса МакКолл, — мог бы и подождать. Ты же знаешь, что я хотела заглянуть к Стайлзу.

Мама Скотта была в гражданской одежде, оно и понятно, выходной же, но тем не менее захотела проверить и проследить за тем, как тут Стайлз. Осмотрела боевые раны, проверила швы и ознакомилась с новыми заметками в мед.карте пациента. На удивление женщина не интересовалась о том, на сколько правдива история об аварии. Она так же спокойно отнеслась к тому, что Скотту снова нужен ингалятор. Словно вернулись те славные деньки, когда они ещё и знать не знали о том, что сверхъестественное существует не только в мифах и детских сказках.

— Могу порадовать, Стайлз, к годовщине выйдешь, — улыбнулась Мелисса, взъерошив волосы на голове подростка, — без торта и фисташкового мороженого не останешься.

— К какой годовщине? — нахмурился парень, силясь вспомнить все памятные даты. Как назло вспомнить он ничего не мог, как бы не старался. Если судить по потерянному выражению лица лучшего друга, то не он один. 

— Наша с Джоном годовщина. Мы женаты уже десять лет, — уже бывшая мисс МакКолл скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась, — только не говорите мне, что вы забыли, мальчики.

— Нет, мам, ты что, мы бы никогда, — неуверенно залепетал Скотт, в панике смотря на спокойного друга.

Стайлз задумчиво что-то промычал себе под нос, кивая головой. Его теория о том, что что-то странное происходит только подтверждается. Они со Скоттом опять вляпались в какую-то мистическую хрень. Один раз – случайность, два раза – совпадение, осталось только дождаться третьего раза. Тогда он точно сможет сказать, что ни хрена это не их вселенная? мир? реальность? Чтобы там не было. Так же не стоит исключать тот факт, что они могут быть в придуманном им же мире (спасибо опыту с гребанными джиннами), опять же, какое-то мощное заклинание или они реально попали в другую реальность. Он действительно с нетерпением ждет своей выписки, потому что только так сможет узнать и удостовериться в своих выводах.

***

 

Стайлзу хотелось рассмеяться. Рассмеяться, заплакать, а потом напиться. Параллельные вселенные? А почему бы и нет. Ведь за все то время, как Скотт стал оборотнем, они не попадали только в параллельный мир. В воображаемом блокнотике можно вычеркнуть ещё и этот пункт. И, окей, наверное, это не так уж и плохо. Кто бы не хотел узнать о том, что существуют мультивселенные? 

Годовщина Джона и Мелиссы прошла неплохо. Уютный и семейный вечер со вкусной домашней едой. По такому случаю Стайлз даже разрешил отцу жаренное и солёное. Поначалу они со Скоттом чувствовали себя неловко, отвечая на странные (для них) вопросы и придумывая нелепые отговорки и истории (привычное дело), но ближе к вечеру скованность и неловкость постепенно пропали. Несколько бокалов вина и шампанского своё дело сделали. Парням так же крупно повезло, что их предыдущие версии уже купили подарки для своих родителей. Стайлз даже немного разочарован своей другой версией: кто, блин, вообще прячет подарки за комодом? Хотя возможно он немного предвзят, ведь у другого него просто не было таких навыков конспиратора, как у него. Другому Стайлзу не нужно было прятать огромную аптечку под половицами, а так же пистолет, приклеенный к спинке кровати. Ещё не стоит забывать о тайных нычках под рамой окна. Ну, это все было до того, как узнал отец. После того, как шериф Стилински узнал о сверхъестественном, дышать стало как-то легче.

Глядя на то, как эта версия его отца смеется и обнимается с Мелиссой, Стайлзу хочется плакать. Этот Джон Стилински счастлив в своём неведении. Он не носит с собой аконитовые пули, железные браслеты, рябиновый пепел и серебряный кол. Не шугается каждой тени и хорошо спит по ночам. Его настоящий сын не ходил в ту ночь в лес, дабы найти половину трупа и не потащил с собой лучшего друга, который в последствии стал оборотнем. Его настоящий сын не Пара альфы-оборотня и не друид. Он не терял свою Стаю, не сражался с различными тварями и не зубрил помимо домашки ещё и столетние заклинания. Сын здешнего шерифа был обычным гиком-задротом и неудачником. И как же Стайлз ему завидует. 

Мелисса переплюнула их всех, подарив Джону поистине невероятный подарок. Старший-Стилински станет отцом во второй раз. Смеха, счастья и радостных улыбок стало ещё больше. Родители находились в каком-то своём мире и не замечали потерянного Скотта и морально убитого Стайлза. Парень, разумеется, был всем своим сердцем счастлив за отца и Мелиссу. Такие родители, как они, точно заслужили право на счастье. Он действительно рад тому, что станет старшим братом. Но как же все это чертовски не вовремя. Хотя не вовремя ли? Это все-таки не их настоящие родители, не их вселенная. Они всегда могут вернуться, не так ли?

На самом деле не могут. С семейного ужина парни сбежали невероятно быстро и сразу рванули к Дитону за помощью и ответами. Стайлз даже не удивился тому, что друида больше заинтересовал тот факт, что Скотт как-то потерял свою сущность оборотня. Не параллельные миры, магия, живые люди, которые мертвы в другом мире, мультивселенные, чувак, а простые и понятные оборотни. Что ещё взять с ветеринара? 

Все прошло не так уж и плохо, как он думал. Дитон не принял их за сумасшедших, не вызвал «Скорую» или полицию. С извечным безмятежным лицом он молча их выслушал, проверил, действительно ли Стайлз друид, осмотрел его тату-руны со странным «хм-м» и сказал, что ничем не сможет помочь. Про «мощный артефакт», который парень носит на руке, Алан тоже ничего не знал, только узнал наложенные на него чары. Путешественников по мирам за всю свою жизнь мужчина тоже раньше не встречал. Стайлз любит, конечно, быть во всем первым, но не в таких же ситуациях. Пока Скотт ухаживает за четвероногими созданиями (иронично, что даже здесь он работает в ветеринарной клинике), Стилински с надеждой в глазах смотрел на Дитона, а тот просматривал уже четвертую «Книгу Таинств*».

— Говоришь, что раньше артефакт имел другую форму? — спросил друид, закрывая книгу.

— Более богатую, — кивнул Стайлз, покачивая ногой, — на двенадцать карат.

Подойдя к нервному подростку, мужчина аккуратно, дабы не потревожить больную руку, вновь осмотрел браслет со всех сторон.

— Не пользовался магией? Ничего не просил или не загадывал?

— Тот вы запретили мне кастовать*. Да и незачем, ведь тот Дитон наложил на меня защитное заклинание, — пожал плечом Стайлз, — от магии был защищен, а от физических атак меня защищал вон тот блохастик.

Скотт насмешливо фыркнул, сюсюкаясь с белоснежным котом породы сококе. Миленький, конечно, но Стайлз больше по собакам. Алан задумчиво потер подбородок, кивая. Свою историю они рассказывали несколько раз: сначала Скотт, как бывший оборотень и действующие лицо на поле боя, а затем и Стайлз, который вытащил умирающего лучшего друга.

— Я думаю, предполагаю, что сработало защитное заклинание, которое только усилилось благодаря артефакту. Или только из-за этого браслета. Так или иначе, но оба среагировали на твоё состояние, на твои мысли.

Стайлз кивнул, покусывая губу. Он уже и не помнит толком, о чем думал в тот момент. Помнил только невероятный ужас, боль и страх. Он боялся не успеть спасти Скотта, боялся попасть в руки больных ублюдков. Та ночь была воплощением всех его кошмаров, от которого невозможно проснуться. 

— Что касается Скотта, то у меня есть одно предположение, — заинтригованный МакКолл аккуратно вернул кота в клетку и подошёл ближе, — думаю, что и тут не обошлось без Стайлза и его магии. Твоё тело погибло от передозировки. Регенерация просто не справилась с ранами и убойной дозой аконита. В момент перехода из вашего мира в этот Стайлз забрал только твою душу, которая вселилась в тело здешнего Скотта МакКолла. 

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — нахмурился Стайлз, готовясь к худшему.

— Я хочу сказать, что даже если и есть способ вернуть вас в ваш мир, то уйдешь только ты один. Тело Скотта уже наверняка похоронили, душе просто некуда будет вернуться и она рассеется в атмосфере. Простите, парни, но больше мне нечего добавить. На моей практике это происходит в первые. Я постараюсь узнать что-нибудь у знакомых друидов, но ничего не обещаю.

Обратно домой парни ехали в тишине. Каждый думал о чем-то своём. Как вылезать из нынешней проблемы никто из них не знал. Да и есть ли вообще этот выход? Для него — возможно. Но что делать со Скоттом? Бросить его с этими знакомыми незнакомцами? Если он уйдет, то вернется нынешний Стайлз (означает ли это, что сейчас этот Стайлз живет в его мире и его отцом? Черт возьми, как все это сложно). Скотту придется играть роль беззаботного и тупого подростка двадцать четыре на семь. Он не может так поступить со своим лучшим другом, братом, но бросить отца? Последнего дорогого человека. У его отца нет Милиссы и ещё не рожденного ребенка. У его отца есть только он один. А если не станет Стайлза, то отец уйдет на дно бутылки. Использует своё табельное оружие совсем не для защиты жителей Бейкон-Хиллз. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, качая головой. Ему придется серьёзно поговорить со Скоттом. Возможно, его бро все поймет, а возможно они поругаются и подерутся. Но он не может тут остаться. Ему тут не место. Его ждет отец. Парень пообещал сам себе, что если у него получится вернуться, то он попытается вернуть и Скотта. Выкопает его труп, станет некроматом, да что, блять, угодно сделает, но Скотту он поможет.

— Дитон сказал, что мою душу перенес этот артефакт. Как думаешь, я смогу как-нибудь, не знаю, пробудить в себе волка? — Скотт не отрывал взгляда от мелькающего за окном пейзажа.

— «Оборотень — это не стиль жизни, а состояние души»? — усмехнулся Стайлз, сжимая правой рукой руль до побелевших костяшек, — не знаю, чувак. Звучит бредово, но, хэй, если посмотреть на нашу жизнь, то возможно и это.

— Мы ведь не спросили у моего босса, что за Стая здесь живет. Как-то не задумывался об этом даже. Просто по умолчанию думал о нашей Стае, — МакКолл нервно поерзав в кресле, — я все ещё считаю Дерека своим альфой. Не думаю, что смогу принять какого-то другого оборотня как своего «предводителя».

— Да и не каждый встречный альфа разбрасывается предложением об укусе.

— Если это, конечно, не Питер.

Парни тихо засмеялись, все ещё не глядя друг на друга. Никто так и не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы начать нелегкий разговор по душам. Было неловко и, что уж греха таить, страшно. Они знали друг друга чуть ли не с пеленок, поэтому понимали, что сейчас разговаривать на «животрепещущую тему» никто не будет.

— Тебе интересно, какая Стая в этом мире живет в Бейкон-Хиллзе? — зашёл с другой стороны Скотт.

— Пока ты не задал этот вопрос — нет, не было, — вздохнул Стайлз, останавливая джип, — никто из нас ещё полностью не адаптировался в этой вселенной, не подстроились под их реалии. Я, как и ты, все ещё живу с мыслью, что это все ещё территория Хейлов. Если я встречусь с суровой реальностью, которая вдребезги разобьет мои наивные мечты, то разрыдаюсь и поймаю паническую атаку. 

— Чувак, мне тоже страшно, но ты забываешь кое-что, — Скотт ободряюще сжал плечо друга, улыбаясь, — здесь есть Лора Хейл.

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, кивая головой. Он действительно забыл об этом. Если Лора все ещё в городе, то Кейт пока не сожгла семью Дерека? Ведь если это параллельный мир, то некоторые события все-таки должны быть схожи. Гибель Стаи Хейлов — довольно-таки важное событие, как ни посмотри. Если есть Лора, то есть и Дерек. Живой Дерек. Вот только точно не его и не альфа, а это значит, что с поцелуями и воссоединительным сексом придется повременить. Знакомство, букетно-конфетный период. Или аконитово-рябиновый? Если и тут этот придурок притягивает к себе охотников и прочую нечисть, то ему снова придется запастись огромной аптечкой, антидотами и подписаться на парочку мистических сайтов. Интересно, как быстро здешний Дерек почувствует в нем Пару? Его Хмуроволк все понял только тогда, когда стал альфой и Стайлз засосал его во время очередной заварушки в лесу. (Просто он был весь на нервах: пули и стрелы над головой свистели, со всех сторон рычали, а Волчара все норовил грудью на амбразуру броситься. Ступор и бесценное выражение лица Хейла, после неожиданного поцелуя, стоили того подзатыльника, который ему отвесила злая Лидия.)

— Возможно, Скотти, возможно, — пробормотал Стайлз, стараясь задавить росточек надежды в душе. Ну не могло ему так повести, просто не могло. У них вечно все через жопу. Он не хочет обжигаться в очередной раз.

— У нас есть только один способ чтобы проверить эту теорию, — улыбнулся Скотт, — заводи джип и давай узнаем все наверняка. Давненько мы с тобой в лес не бегали, дружище.

***

 

Дерек проснулся от того, что кто-то теребил его за плечо. Первым желанием было закрыться, отползти, спрятаться, но, открыв один глаз, он увидел нависшую над ним Лору. Он сладко, хрустнув костями, потянулся и заразительно, во всю пасть зевнул. Откинувшись на подушки, парень выжидательно посмотрел на близняшку.

— Тебе крупно повезло, братец, что тебя нашла именно я, а не мама, — девушка положила свою руку на его обнаженное плечо, крепко сжимая, — иначе ты бы уже писал завещание и набрасывал некролог. 

— Это далеко не первое моё полнолуние, — Дерек тихо зарычал, когда когти сестры предупреждающе надавали на кожу, — даже когда я учился в университете вы так надо мной не тряслись. 

— Потому что ты, балбес, тогда не шлялся по клубам в полнолуние, — зарычала волчица, сверкая золотыми глазами. Когти исчезли. Она схватила его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и всмотрелась в его лицо. — Ты о чем думал, дебил? Да, ты урожденный оборотень, но даже урожденные могут потерять контроль. Особенно в душном клубе, где столько запахов, эмоций и потных тел. А если бы ты не удержал волка, и накинулся бы на какого-нибудь бедолагу? Ардженты бы нас со свету сжили! Нет, сначала мама, а потом охотники.

Волк внутри него зарычал, скалясь, но Дерек только крепче сжал зубы. Он знал, что заслужил эту проповедь. Сам не знает, почему его вообще потянуло в «Джунгли». Обычно шумные и закрытые помещения его не шибко прельщали. Громкая музыка сильно била по ушам, грозясь взорвать его голову, световые эффекты и стробоскопы вызывали мигрень, а от всяких дым-машин хотелось блевать. Если ему хотелось выпить, то он ходил в приличный бар или вовсе покупал выпивку в ближайшем магазине. Для того, чтобы развлечься или провести веселенькую ночь с кем-то, опять же, он ходил в бар. Его там все знали, он был завсегдатай и делали неплохие скидки. Понесла же нелегкая в грёбаный клуб...

Лора, заметив, что дорогой братец давно её не слушает, отвесила подзатыльник и плюхнулась в кровать. Она даже не извинилась, когда её локоть врезался в его печень. Заслужил.

— Мама переживала, говнюк, — проворчала девушка, прижимаясь к горячему телу брата. Дерек перестал разыгрывать из себя тяжелораненого и молча обнял близняшку за плечи, — позавчера нашли труп. Полиция прочесывает лес, поэтому мелких не выпускают из дома. Нас уже допросили и осмотрели дом. Дядя Питер и старшие патрулируют границы. Мама и бабушка убеждены в том, что в городе сумасшедший альфа. Ночью был найден ещё один труп, около кафе «Твитти». Тебя с нами не было и подумали...

— Тихо-тихо, со мной все хорошо, Ло, — прошептал Дерек. Обняв сестру, он поцеловал её в макушку, — мне очень жаль, что я заставил вас всех переволноваться. Мне следовало позвонить.

— Ещё как следовало, — тихо проворчала Хейл, легонько стукнув его по груди. Шмыгнув носом, уткнулась в его шею, — гребанный вервольф напал на сына шерифа. Никаких серьёзных травм, парень быстро поправится. Но он весь им пропах, словно они жили вместе. Возможно, из-за метки. Это не столь важно, потому что запах этого альфы мне показался знакомым.

— Ты рассказала об этом маме? — все-таки это, какая-никакая, а зацепка. Вдруг этот псих из «Совета Альф»? Мама частенько проводит собрания в старом амбаре. Они с Лорой знали много вожаков, так что разобраться будет не так просто. Им придется тайно пробраться на собрание. Без дяди Питера не обойтись, ибо незаметно подобраться к сразу нескольким альфам ещё никому не удавалось. — Какой именно сын пострадал у шерифа? — он напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить семью Стилински, но в голове все ещё шумело после бурной ночи.

— Стайлз, — фыркнула Лора, — шумный, неусидчивый подросток с милыми родинками на шее. Что-то мне подсказывает, что с ним не все так просто. От него пахло болью, яростью и потерей. Эти эмоции напугали мою волчицу. Я даже порадовалась, что надолго в его палате не задержалась.

— Необычные эмоции для беззаботного подростка, — согласился Дерек, кивая головой, — мы должны рассказать обо всем матери. Как она скажет, так и будем действовать.

— О, я бы рассказала ей об этом раньше, если бы не разыскивала по всему городу одну волчью задницу, — девушка шутливо укусила его за ключицу. Предупреждающий рык и золотистые глаза были привычно проигнорированы. Она прекрасно знала, что братишка ничего ей не сделает. Они едины, они близки. Между ними крепкая и нерушимая связь, которая бывает только у близнецов. Симбиоз, который позволяет им чувствовать эмоции друг друга и находить близнеца где бы то ни было. Рука, которая нежно перебирала её локоны, была тому подтверждением. 

Лора аккуратно потянула носом воздух, пытаясь различить все оттенки запаха братишки. Чужие нотки она откинула сразу, чтобы не злиться и не отвлекаться. Сигаретный дым, травка, аконит и алкоголь. Аконита, понятное дело, было все-таки больше. Так что не удивительно, что Дерек все ещё выглядел болезненно и вяло. Её присутствие ему помогает, но не сильно. Волк все ещё слаб, а регенерация замедлена. Если разобрать все по полочкам смогла она, то мама справится с этим за несколько секунд. Стоит помочь глупому младшему братику.

— Поднимайся и в душ, а я пока приготовлю нам кофе, — сказала она приказным тоном, хлопая Дерека по руке.

Тот поворчал для вида, повздыхал, но из кровати выбрался. Найдя джинсы под своим ложем, а футболку на стуле, парень поплелся в ванную комнату. Грациозно поднявшись с койки, и напевая попсовую песенку себе под нос, Хейл направилась на кухню. Кровать этот ворчун заправит сам, не маленький.

В лофте она была и не раз. Прекрасно знает, где и что лежит. Кофе в их семье всегда готовили по старинке — в турке. По бабушкиному рецепту. Чтобы ароматный запах будоражил рецепторы ещё долгое время. Эдакая маленькая и приятная слабость в Стае Хейлов.

Достав турку, Лора включила конфорку и достала зерна. Приятный запах будоражил душу, заставляя улыбаться. Подогреть немного турку, насыпать кофе. Воду, сахар и корицу девушка добавляла на автопилоте. Мыслями была где-то далеко. Она не соврала Дереку, просто кое-что не договорила. Они с мамой действительно переживали за него, только по разным причинам. Одна боялась, что сумасшедший вервольф мог напасть на одинокого бету, а вторая, — что этот самый бета мог немного апгрейднуться. На Стайлзе Стилински действительно знакомый запах. Запах Дерека.

Можно было бы назвать сразу несколько причин, по которым это было невозможно. Во-первых, Дерек все ещё бета. Если бы он сменил статус, то об этом бы все узнали сразу. Во-вторых, он никогда не пересекался с сыном шерифа. Они никогда не виделись и никогда не разговаривали. Шапочное знакомство через родителей. Дерек хоть и жил в городе, но свой лофт он покидал не часто. Жил по принципу: работа-дом-Стая. Иногда на него что-то накатывало, и он отрывался в «Джунглях». Как этой ночью, например. Но Лора знает, что она не ошиблась. Она не маленькая и не новообращенная. Взрослая и опытная волчица, которая доверяет своему нюху. Наверное, её близнец прав и об этом стоит поговорить с мамой. Уж она точно все поймет и объяснит. 

В ванной затихли звуки воды. Дерек закончил водные процедуры и прошлепал босыми ногами по полу на кухню. Лора выключила конфорку и быстро разлила кофе по кружкам. 

По утрам её братишка невероятно расслабленный, тихий и милый. У него можно выбить согласие на что угодно: поход в кино, шопинг, одолжить его байк или попросить прикрыть её отсутствие перед мамой. Если к этому прибавить свежеприготовленный кофе и его любимую выпечку, то из него можно лепить все, что захочешь. Ровно тридцать минут, а потом его ворчливость, подозрительность и хмурость возвращаются. Проверено, и не один раз. 

Изменения происходят буквально на её глазах: Дерек допивает кофе, плечи напрягаются, спина невероятно ровная, цепкий взгляд и жесткая складка между бровей. И в кого он только таким уродился… 

— Сделаем это сейчас или потом? — интересуется Лора, делая глоток свежего кофе. Один только запах поднимает настроение до небес. 

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, ставя пустую кружку в раковину: 

— От меня все ещё несет? 

— Только этой аконитовой дрянью, мишка Дер, — радостно тянет волчица, убирая кружку в сторону, — что на этот раз: руку или грудину? 

— Я только что из душа, так что давай руку, — он старается не обращать внимание на дьявольскую улыбку своей сестры. Садистка. Недаром любимица дяди Питера. Сконцентрировав все внимание на связке ключей, лежащих на тумбочке, он успокоил своего волка и глубоко вздохнул. Лора в мгновение ока оказалась рядом и схватив его за руку, сломала кость в предплечье. Громкий рык эхом разнесся по лофту. — Признайся, тебе доставляет жуткое удовольствие.

— Я от этого тащусь, Дер-Дер, — пропела девушка, улыбаясь. — Просто в экстазе. И такое удовольствие ни на что не променяю. Тем более мы договорились: ты пьёшь до розовых слоников, а я привожу тебя в чувство. Надо же как-то запускать твою регенерацию. Ты заслужил всё это, ясно?

— Удары ножом тебе больше не нравятся, как я погляжу, — проворчал Дерек, потирая руку. Кость уже срослась, а остатки аконита покидают его тело. Пока они доедут до дома, все уже выветрится. Каждый раз что-то новенькое. Лора не любит повторяться, поэтому к этой «болезненной процедуре» нельзя подготовиться.

Волчица пожала плечами, рассматривая свой маникюр. Взяв свою любимую кожанку, он жестом попросил сестру на выход. Сама говорила, что надо спешить. По пути он постарается придумать правдоподобную легенду про то, как он провел это полнолуние в одиночку. Будет просто прекрасно, если мать не сломает ему ноги за вранье.

***

 

Все прошло не так плохо, как могло бы. То есть, мама, конечно, по головке его не погладила, но и ноги не сломала. Про разодранную руку Дерек быстро забыл, стоило только унюхать стейки и пироги. 

На кухне собралась вся семья. Мама сидела во главе стола, по правую руку сидел дядя Питер, как старшая бета и её советник, а по левую бабушка с Лорой, Корой и Джексоном. Затем дяди, тети и кузины с кузенами. Кивнув Джексону, потрепав мелкую по голове, и проигнорировав возмущенное шипение, парень молча сел за стол. Тихо и спокойно за столом никогда не было. Молодые оборотни, как и все дети, не могли долго молчать и сидеть спокойно. Энергия била через край и её нужно было куда-то девать. В полнолуние волков и волчиц без Якоря мать закрывала в подвале и помогала волчатам пережить это нелегкое время. Советами, грубой силой (иногда) или альфа-силой (немного чаще). На следующий день бушующую силу нужно куда-то деть, если они не хотят разгребать потом проблемы. Поэтому, как только дети поели, мама всех отправила на тренировки и приказала Коре следить за молодняком. Взрослые, которые не работали или отдыхали, были на подхвате, если что-то пойдет не так.

За столом остались только самые близкие. Дядя Питер читал свежий выпуск газеты, изредка отпивая из своей кружки чай, бабуля рассказывала Лоре про прошедшие полнолуние и несколько занимательных историй про младших, а мама смотрела на него. В упор. Альфа-Хейл заинтересованно приподняла одну бровь.

— Я был дома и смотрел Netflix? — его заискивающий тон вызвал усмешку на губах Питера и веселый взгляд у бабули. 

— Попробуй ещё раз, — посоветовала мама. Откинувшись на спинку стула, она скрестила руки на груди. От неё не исходила сила альфы, но его волк все равно пристыжено опустил голову, скуля.

— Меня не было дома, — признался Дерек, сверля взглядом белоснежную скатерть. Смотреть в глаза матери он бы не смог, слишком стыдно. Он повел себя безответственно, хуже ребёнка, — я был в клубе. И я был пьян.

Рядом сидящая Лора прикрыла рукой глаза, качая головой. Дядя Питер, давно отложивший газету в сторону, откровенно веселился. На бабулю он решил не смотреть, во избежание. Иногда она бывает пострашнее мамы, бывшая альфа как-никак.

— Дерек Тайлер Хейл, ты поступил очень безрассудно, но я рада, что все обошлось, — сказала наконец-то мать, после затянувшегося молчания, чем вызвала облегченный вздох у своих детей.

— Но это не значит, что ты останешься безнаказанным, — тут же добавила бабушка.

Дерек застонал, закрыв руками лицо. Ради Бога, он уже взрослый парень. Ему двадцать один год, сколько можно над ним издеваться? Ничего же не произошло: все живы и здоровы. В его годы дядя Питер и не такое выкидывал. Он это знает не только потому, что последний любит рассказывать о своих похождениях и «подвигах», но и от бабушки. Они о многом говорят, когда играют в покер или шахматы по выходным. Четверг его любимый день недели: Дерек и бабушка готовят «Mud Pie»* и выпивают красное вино с аконитом. Так почему бы ей не пожалеть любимого внука?

— Извини, медвежонок, — покачала бабуля, глядя в его несчастные глаза. Лора засмеялась, ведь она всегда была злом во плоти, — но если мы тебя не накажем, то и остальные могут повторить, выкинув нечто подобное.

— Например, Джексон, — хмыкнула сестра, бросив насмешливый взгляд на дядю Питера.

— Я бы попросил. Мой дорогой сыночка делает определенные успехи в самоконтроле.

— Пока кто-нибудь не заденет его хрупкое, мужское эго, — да, Лора не очень любила двоюродного брата, ведь тот иногда вел себя как козел. Он бы вступился за своего лучшего друга и брата, но он не хотел обзавестись таким врагом, как его сестра. Ведь в таком случае он имел все шансы не дожить до тридцати.

— Или Порше, — Дерек вспомнил один неприятный момент, когда какой-то подросток поцарапал машину Джексона. Совершено случайно и страховка все покрыла, но сын Питера едва не потерял контроль и не разорвал перепуганного паренька. Ему крупно повезло, что в последний момент появилась Кора.

— Или Порше, — согласилась Лора, мило улыбнувшись.

— Джексон уже нашёл свой Якорь и занимается йогой по вечерам, — отмахнулся дядя Питер, закатывая глаза. Дерек более чем уверен, что без Лидии здесь не обошлось. Джексон всегда слушался только её.

— Если вы закончили, то вернемся к нашей теме, — спокойным голосом сказала мама, поочередно осматривая всех присутствующих. Лора и Дерек моментально успокоились, Питер откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на свою сестру, всем своим видом показывая, что он готов её слушать.

— Твоя бабушка права, Дерек. Твой поступок заслужил наказание. Нам не нужны прецеденты в будущем. Поэтому я... — мама не договорила. Она неестественно замерла, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, а затем резко поднялась. Дядя Питер вскочил с места и подошёл к окну, которое выходило в сторону леса. 

Дерек прислушался к своим чувствам. Его волк зло рычал, скаля зубы. Чужаки проникли на территорию Стаи, их нужно наказать. Слух уловил хруст веток и тихий разговор. Это не охотники — не пахло порохом, ненавистью или аконитом. Была нервозность, страх и что-то ещё, что он не мог распознать. Лора схватила его за руку, усаживая обратно.

— Мама, это сыновья шерифа Стилински, — сказала она, подходя к своей альфе, — я рассказала тебе про Стайлза. Ты ничего не чувствуешь? 

Мама, не открывая глаз, долю секунды принюхивалась, долю секунды прислушивалась, держа тело в полной боевой готовности. Дядя Питер напрягся: тоже прислушался к разговору мальчишек. Слегка вздернутый нос активно принюхивался, а ярко-голубые глаза изучали чужаков. Затем они одновременно подняли головы и переглянулись так, словно мысленно общались. Настороженный взгляд близких, мельком брошенный в его сторону, Дереку совсем не понравился. Ни он, ни его волк не могли ничего понять: они не чувствовали опасности, но им не нравилось, что кто-то проник на территорию Стаи. Бабушка встала из-за стола, подошла к нему и обняла за плечи.

— Талия, разберись с этими подростками. Питер проследит за тем, чтобы они покинули лес, — раздала указания старая волчица. Бывшая альфа или нет, но она все ещё остается матерью этих детей, — я присмотрю за Дереком и Лорой.

Дерек фыркнул, закатив глаза:

— И какая же нам грозит опасность от подростков? Они заговорят нас до смерти или что?

Бабушка отвесила ему крепкий подзатыльник:

— Не умничай, молодой человек. Ты все-таки наказан. И не забывай о том факте, что на заднем дворе тренируется молодняк. Представь, что будет, если и они почувствуют чужаков на наших землях?

Лора тихо выругалась, выходя из комнаты. Ей лучше быть рядом с Корой и Джексоном, на всякий случай. Мама и Питер вышли на улицу, встречать неожиданных гостей. Дерек никуда не мог уйти, даже к сестрам. Бабушка, несмотря на свой солидный возраст, хватку не растеряла, так что сдвинуться с места в ближайшее время он не мог. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что он все ещё мог слышать то, что происходило во дворе. 

 

***

 

Стайлз дышал глубоко и часто. Он старался успокоить своё сердце, которое стучало ну слишком быстро. Если бы не Скотт, верный и лучший друг на свете, то он бы уже давно повернул назад и поехал домой. Скотт уверенно шёл в сторону дома Хейлов и тащил своего бро за собой. Он знал, что оборотни уже давно в курсе, что в их владения проникли непрошеные гости. Парень не знал, правильно ли он поступил, оставив верный джип позади. С одной стороны не было лишнего шума, которое привлекло бы внимание вервольфов намного раньше, а с другой — бежать придется очень быстро. Зная себя, то далеко убежать ему не позволит его неуклюжесть. 

Нащупав в кармане баночку с пеплом рябины, он успокоился окончательно. Друид он или где? Защитить себя и друга точно сможет. Посмотрев на Скотта, Стайлз усмехнулся. МакКолл, хоть уже и не член волчьего братства, но повадки сохранил. Все ещё пытается что-то унюхать в воздухе, услышать незнакомцев или прислушаться к своему волку. Н-да, инстинкты просто так не выкинешь. Стайлз поправил капюшон толстовки, чтобы скрыть метку Пары. Укус медленно выцветает, как и выветривается запах его альфы. Через неделю последние напоминание о Дереке исчезнет навсегда. От этой мысли у него аж внутренности скрутило. Ему стоит почитать книжки Дитона ещё раз. Вдруг есть какой-то обряд или заклинание, которое сохранит призрачное присутствие его альфы? Он не хочет потерять его насовсем. 

— Мы пришли, — выдохнул Скотт, неловко потирая руки.

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, осматриваясь.

Они замерли у самого леса, дабы сохранить дистанцию и иметь путь к отступлению. Или иллюзию к отступлению. Поперлись к незнакомой Стае: без плана и средств защиты. Если выживут, то Стайлз сам прибьет Скотта. Нашёл кого слушать.

Поместье было внушительных размеров. Широкая лестница, черные двери со стеклянными вставками были приветливо распахнуты. Окна были занавешены бежевыми шторами. Под окнами были разбиты клумбы. Маргаритки, пионы, незабудки, ромашки. Рядом располагался небольшой круглый фонтанчик с подсветкой, внутри которого возвышалась статуя волка. Черного, с длинными клыками и красными глазами. Статуя альфы-защитника? Как свежо и оригинально. 

Стайлз чувствовал, что обитатели поместья наблюдают за ними и от этих взглядов хотелось съежиться, уменьшиться в размерах. Скотт, словно почувствовав волнение друга, закрыл его своим телом. Все ещё считает себя оборотнем, который должен защищать важного члена Стаи.

Когда он уже был готов сбежать с этого места, из поместья вышла женщина. Её походка была величественной, грациозной, неторопливой и слегка усталой. Высокая, широкоплечая, широкобедрая женщина с хищными чертами лица и глубоким пронизывающим взглядом. Черные как смоль волосы были уложены в красивую укладку. Тихий голосок на периферии сознания говорил ему, что эту женщину он точно знает. И Стайлз ему верил, потому что сходство было сто процентным. 

— Простите, что вторглись на частную собственность без разрешения, альфа-Хейл, — о, да, это была легендарная и печально знаменитая Талия Хейл. Мать Дерека и Коры. Он имеет счастье познакомиться со своей свекровью. 

— Ох, серьёзно? — Скотт посмотрел на друга, а затем на подходящую к ним волчицу. Кивнул сам себе, узнав некоторые характерные черты для Хейлов.

Например, черные волосы, золотистый оттенок кожи, мускулы и сексуальность. Гены Хейлов благословлены самим Богом, не иначе. Дерек должен быть благодарен своей матери за внешность. Или это он должен её поблагодарить? Над этим стоит подумать позже.

Если сначала Талия излучала доброжелательность и ласково улыбалась, то услышав слова Стайлза, вмиг напряглась и стала более внимательно следить за движениями подростков.

— Стайлз, Скотт, что вы здесь делаете? 

— Вы наверняка сейчас думаете о том, как мы узнали о вашем мохнатом секретике. Так вот, никто из ваших контроль не терял. Просто я чересчур наблюдательный малый, — затараторил Стилински, нервно махая рукой. У него в гипсе лежит маленький пакетик аконита, так что он не должен бояться или нервничать, верно? Мама Дерека ему не навредит. Хейлы, за исключением Питера, всегда были адекватными и безобидными, — блики на фотографиях, рычание и золотые глаза — очень интересно и увлекательно.

— Чувак, успокойся, — зашипел Скотт, сжимая плечо друга. Он тоже немного сбит с толку. Если Стая Хейлов жива, то это означает, что с Кейт они не пресекались. Пока что. Или Дерек в этом мире не заинтересовался сумасшедшей охотницей. Что тоже очень хорошо. — Где твои таблетки?

— Дома, — просипел Стайлз, вдыхая свежий воздух. Ему определенно стоит успокоиться. Оборотни никогда не славились богатым запасом терпения. Талия, разумеется, не станет протирать им все вертикальные поверхности, но рисковать не стоит.

— Кора или Джексон? — тихим и спокойным голосом поинтересовалась женщина.

— Что? 

А затем из поместья выбежали Лора, Кора, Джексон и Дерек. Питер, медленно и величественно, прошествовал к своей сестре. Из окон выглядывали остальные члены Стаи и... это было как-то слишком, окей? Если Стайлз ещё мог как-то смириться с ожившими Лорой и Талией, то остальные стали для него шоком. Все живые Хейлы стали для него одним большим сюрпризом и причиной панической атаки. Сработали рефлексы, которые спасали его годами. Он кинул баночку под ноги, своей силой создал рябиновый круг и упал на колени, стараясь дышать. 

Оборотни отскочили назад, рыча. Талия и Питер закрыли собой остальных. Скотт, по привычке, сжался и зашипел, но затем вспомнил, что он больше не вервольф и поспешил помочь другу. Сердце бьётся так, словно хочет вырваться из груди, а лёгкие сжимаются, пропуская лишь маленькие оборванные вдохи. Магия струилась по венам, наполняя силой. Она заглушала боль, успокаивала. Его руны и татуировки светились мягким светом и согревали изнутри. Не так он представлял себе знакомство с здешней Стаей. Судя по напряженному выражению лица, Скотт был полностью солидарен с ним. Он помог ему встать на ноги и аккуратно придерживал за руку. За столько лет дружбы он прекрасно знал, что такие приступы сильно выматывали. 

Глядя в эти мрачные и напряженные лица, Стайлзу становилось стыдно и неловко. Но у него богатое прошлое и, возможно, ПТСР, так что он имеет право на небольшую истерику. Говорить об этом он, конечно же, не будет. Не здесь и не сейчас. Ему не поверят и посчитают психом. Питер или Джексон уже записали его в список ненормальных чудиков. К слову о ящерицах, что тут забыл Уиттмор?

— Я друид, поэтому сразу узнал оборотней и захотел заключить мир с здешней Стаей, — Стайлз мысленно выругался из-за вопросительной интонации. 

— И как давно ты стал друидом, Стайлз? — хитро прищурившись, поинтересовался Питер.

— Довольно-таки давно, — он не станет врать, но и говорить правду пока тоже не стоит. Лучше играть с полуправдой. — Я пока новичок во всем этом.

— Но уже раскрыл оборотней, — улыбнулась Талия, качая головой, — что и следовало ожидать от сына шерифа.

— Может, ты уберешь рябиновый круг, и мы поговорим, как цивилизованные люди? — оборотни посмотрели на пепел, а затем на него. Стайлз замялся и бросил взгляд на друга. Скотт пожал плечами, дескать, почему бы и нет? В случае чего его всегда можно вернуть на место.

Стайлз взмахнул рукой, притягивая к себе рябиновый пепел. Стая отошла ещё подальше, следя за его действиями. От него не укрылся восхищенный, но тщательно скрываемый, взгляд подростков. Джексон насмешливо фыркнул, словно такое он видел уже несколько раз. Козел он и в Африке козел. Рябина вернулась в баночку, а та в карман его толстовки.

— Полагаю, твои родители не знают о твоей силе, — сказала Талия, приглашая войти в логово волков.

— Меньше знают, крепче спят, — кивнул Стайлз, хватая зазевавшегося Скотта за руку. Один он туда точно не пойдет.

Его чуть не сбил с ног темноволосый ураганчик. Опустив голову, он встретился взглядом с маленьким мальчиком. Он был похож на херувима: миленькие кудряшки, ямочки на щечках и красивые глаза бледно-зеленого оттенка. Если, конечно, у херувимов есть сверкающие клыки, острые как бритва когти и их глаза меняют цвет на золотистый. 

—Ты вкусно пахнешь, — пропел мальчик, обнимая его за ноги.

— Спасибо, приятель, ты тоже, — он неловко похлопал ребенка по плечу.

— Эллиот, — предупреждающе сказала Талия, — отпусти нашего гостя.

Мальчик сморщил носик, но только сильнее сжал руки. Стайлз попытался отцепить от себя мелкого, но с таким же успехом он мог толкать кирпичную стену. Разве малолетние оборотни должны быть такими сильными? Видимо смотреть на его жалкие попытки устали все. Одна из волчиц хотела забрать ребенка, но её опередил Дерек. В два шага оказавшись рядом, он легко разжал маленькие пальчики и взял ребенка на руки. 

Они встретились взглядом. Как будто весь мир, в какой-то момент перестал существовать, все вокруг замерло. Его сердце бешено застучало, магия внутри него забурлила, а в висках застучало. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от бесконечно родных, давно знакомых глаз. Ничего не существовало в мире, кроме оливковых глаз Дерека. Стайлз судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза на секунду, а когда открыл, то оказался в темном лесу. 

(___ Яркий свет фар внедорожника прорезал тьму, освещая несколько кривоватых деревьев, хаотично торчащих из земли в разных сторонах поляны. Он тяжело дышал, зажимая огромную рану на боку. Его хенли давно пропиталась кровью и задеревенела. В воздухе витал запах смерти, пороха, крови и магии. Противники сжали его в тиски, отрезая пути к отступлению. Громкий рык вырвался из груди. Мысль о том, чтобы сбежать даже не посещала его голову. Его Пара теперь в безопасности. С ним верная и надежная бета, которая сможет защитить. Волк внутри него рычит, скалит зубы. Он зол, он в такой ярости. Тело задергалось, кости, и мышцы в ступнях видоизменялись. Волк чувствовал, что враг пытается скрыться, возможно, боится. И это раззадоривало еще сильнее. Охотники переглянусь между собой, закричали и открыли огонь. Их было больше, намного больше. Но его беты успели уничтожить достаточное количество прежде, чем их убили. Он разрывал противников зубами и когтями. Нельзя, нельзя позволить им добраться до Пары и раненного беты. Пули аконита отравляли его тело и забирали силы. Нужно уничтожить врагов раньше, чем он умрет от отравления. 

Зверь почуял, что в воздухе запахло озоном. Магия. Ведьмаки. Он угрожающе зарычал, когда из темноты вышел мужчина в черном плаще. От него шли искры, разряды молний. Волк в его голове был напуган: он знал, что ведьмаки большая угроза для него. Они могут завладеть его разумом, подчинить. Охотники могут подождать, сначала нужно убить его. В несколько прыжков он настиг ведьмака и вцепился ему в руку. Мужчина закричал и стал бить его по морде. Хватка только усилилась, разрывая сухожилия и раздрабливая кости на мелкие осколки.

Послышались очередные выстрелы. Взревел мотор внедорожника. Трое охотников и дружок ведьмака покинули поляну. Волк взвыл: они поехали за его Парой. Они хотят убить Стайлза. Остановить, уничтожить, разорвать. Они заметили, что он отвлекся. В его теле прибавилось свинца, как и сломанных костей. Регенерация уже не справлялась, она замедлялась из-за аконита. Ведьмак взмахнул рукой и швырнул его в дерево, выбивая воздух из легких. Послышался неестественно громкий хруст, как будто что-то раздавили. У него сломался позвоночник. Весь залитый кровью, он скулил и пытался отползти назад. Двое охотников противно засмеялись. Ведьмак мерзко усмехнулся, баюкая сломанную руку. 

— Твои последние слова перед смертью, пес? — спросил мужчина, подходя к нему.

Он не смотрел ни на него, ни на ствол, который упирался в его морду. Волк внутри него тоже спокойно принял тот факт, что он вот-вот умрет. Они были необычайно спокойны: Пара спасена, он умрет рядом со своей Стаей и на земле своей семьи. Ни боли, ни страха — ничего. Разве что небольшая тоска - он не хотел оставлять Стайлза. Его Паре будет тяжело и больно без него. Прикрыв глаза, он вздохнул обжигающий воздух в последний раз. Где-то вдалеке послышался пронзительный крик банши. Ночную тишину разрезал оглушающий выстрел.___)

 

Стайлз сделал несколько шагов назад, спотыкаясь и падая. Он отползал назад до тех пор, пока не толкнулся спиной с препятствием в виде стены. Скотт тут же оказался рядом, падая на колени. Он тряс его за плечо, что-то спрашивал и звал по имени. Стилински боялся открыть рот, потому что с вероятностью в сто десять процентов он бы закричал. В ушах все ещё звенит от выстрела. Его трясло, холодный пот стекал по спине, а во рту чувствовалась горечь. Он только что увидел смерть Дерека. Его Дерека. Он и в самом деле умер. 

Крепко зажмурившись, Стайлз опустил голову между ног и постарался дышать. Артефакт обжигал руку, так что он поспешил его закрыть косынкой-фиксатором. Да, все оборотни уже почуяли магию, но им совсем не нужно знать ещё и про проклятую магическую штуку. Именно из-за неё он увидел то, что произошло с Дереком. У самого бы силенок на такое не хватило.

— Стайлз, дружище, ты со мной? — в сотый раз спросил Скотт, обеспокоенно разглядывая его бледное лицо.

— А, да, все в порядке, — заторможено закивал Стилински, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Вот, держи, — с тихой благодарностью принимает стакан с холодной водой. Он разглядывает сначала Лору, затем Кору. В очередной раз поражается их схожести: карие глаза, тёмные волосы, скулы. — Может быть тебе лучше прилечь?

— Да что за чертовщина только что здесь произошла? — взорвался Джексон, рассматривая сначала Дерека, который застыл, превратившись в нелепую пародию на торжественную статую самому себе, а затем бледного, как полотно, Стайлза, — вы же тупо друг друга глазами пожирали, а теперь выглядите так, словно призрака увидели.

— Джексон, во двор, — приказал ему Питер, махая рукой, — тренируй младшеньких. Кора, милая, помоги ему и проследи, чтобы не отлынивал.

Парень раздраженно прорычал себе что-то под нос, но дом покинул, громко хлопнув задней дверью напоследок. Кора взволнованно посмотрела на брата, кивнула, и поспешила догнать родственника. Сам Питер поднялся на второй этаж, тихо ругаясь. Талия аккуратно обняла Дерека за плечи и усадила на диван. Тот все ещё ни на что не реагировал, только изредка дышал и моргал. Лора присела рядышком, сжимая руку своего близнеца. Скотт помог другу подняться на ноги. Стайлз смотрел куда угодно, только не на альфу и её сына. Он чувствовал, что пора валить, иначе будет слишком поздно. Парень сомневался, что в данный момент сможет хоть что-то объяснить или рассказать. Банально закатит очередную истерику, которая уже дышала ему в затылок. 

Скомкано попрощавшись с Хейлами, Стайлз рванул в сторону джипа так, словно за ним бежали все демоны ада. Скотту оставалось только поспевать за ним. Душещипательного разговора этой ночью точно не избежать. Ему стоит закупиться салфетками, фисташковым мороженным, и стащить у шерифа бутылку коньяка, ибо вечер обещает быть очень тяжелым.

***

 

Проверенное временем правило «игнорируй проблему и она решится сама собой» в этот раз не сработало. В прочем, Стайлз ожидал нечто подобное. Ожидал, но подготовлен не был. Он вел себя, как обычно: ходил в школу, пререкался с Харрисом, протирал штаны на скамейке запасных во время тренировок лакросса (теперь с ним кукует ещё и Скотт), ходил вместе с Мелиссой в детские магазины (маленькие вещички его умиляли и ужасали одновременно) и возил отцу обед\ужин в участок. Короче говоря, идеальный сын, папина гордость и Мелиссина радость. 

И все равно он вызвал у отца беспокойство. Сидя на попе ровно, в безопасности, без беганья с волками по лесу, играя в «Resident Evil» в своей комнате. Что он делает не так в своей жизни?

— Стайлз, у тебя все в порядке? — спросил отец в один день, когда его прекрасный и ответственный сын привез ему на работу правильную, здоровую пищу и кофе. Надо же как-то подсластить пилюлю. — Какие-то проблемы в школе?

— Нет, все прекрасно, — пожал плечами Стайлз, развалившись на стуле, — на меня жаловался мистер Харрис или тренер Финсток?

Отец, медленно жуя салат, посмотрел на него с подозрением. В его голове наверняка с бешеной скоростью сменялись самые невероятные догадки. Его ребёнок не любит повторяться в шалостях и проделках. В мести вредным учителям — особенно.

— Они должны были со мной связаться?

— Нет? Нет, определенно не должны.

Джон, опустив голову и закрыв глаза, сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнул:

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, сынок, — о, нет. Только не «семейные разговоры». Когда они с отцом решают поговорить по душам, то Стайлзу придётся врать без остановки. Папа опять посмотрит на него тем самым разочарованным взглядом, доверие подорвется... Стоп. Почему ему придется врать? Сейчас же никакого сверхъестественного дерьма не происходит. Он ни в чем таком не замешан. Если не брать в расчет тот факт, что его жених и его Стая мертвы, а он и Скотт живут в чужой реальности. Но о таком папа точно не догадается и не подумает, — это из-за Лидии? Ты опять ей признался в своих чувствах, а она тебя проигнорировала?

Стайлз, нахмурившись, посмотрел на отца, а затем на стену, где висели многочисленные грамоты и дипломы о повешении квалификации. До него не сразу дошло, о чем ему говорили. Чувства и Лидия Мартин уже давно не стояли рядом в одном предложении. Примерно с того времени, когда он начал представлять, Дерек Хейл потрется своей щекой по внутренней стороне его бедер, царапая его кожу своей щетиной. Окончательно осознать тот факт, что прекрасная и опасная мисс Мартин больше не владелица его сердца, помогли редкие улыбки Дерека. Приходилось сдерживать своё желание запрыгнуть на этого Волчару и покрыть его хмурое лицо поцелуями. Эх, были же веселые и беззаботные времена...

— Лидия тут ни при чем, пап. Она все так же прекрасна, как утренние рассветы, а её рыжим волосам я бы мог написать сонеты, но нет. Я её больше не люблю, — покачал головой Стайлз, — но она все ещё идеальна и остаётся моей богиней. И я бы воздвиг в её часть алтарь, дабы поклоняться её умственным способностям и острому язычку. Типа, навсегда в моём сердце.

— Неужели в городе нашлась ещё одна богиня, которая сошла с Олимпа? — усмехнулся шериф, делая глоток свежего кофе. Молчание сына ему очень не понравилось, как и его невинный вид, — не девушка, да? Это ты так ловко из шкафа вышел? 

— Эм, наверное? — неуверенно сказал парень, — я и раньше тебе намекал, да что там намеки, прямым текстом говорил, но ты мне не верил и считал, что я дурачусь. Помнишь ту ночь около «Джунглей»?

— Ты не гей, Стайлз.

— Нет, я бисексуал, пап.

Джон, с минуту молча, смотрел на уверенного в своих словах сына, вздохнул и отрывисто кивнул. Бисексуал, так бисексуал. Если Стайлз об этом сказал ему прямо, не таясь и не ходя вокруг да около, то значит, он провел несколько дней за исследованиями в интернете, проверил свои догадки и, шерифу остается только молиться, чтобы дело не дошло до практики. Или чтобы свою практику его несовершеннолетний сын провел безопасно. Но ему действительно интересно узнать, в кого влюбился Стайлз. Лидия была его любовью с третьего класса. Десятилетние планы были далеко не шуткой. Этот парень должно быть реально нечто, раз смог заинтересовать его сына и подвинуть мисс Мартин с пьедестала идеальности. И «разбудить» в его мальчике бисексуальность.

— Пап? Ты злишься на меня? — осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз, сжимая руки в кулаки.

—Нет, сынок, я не злюсь, — успокоил его мужчина. Он вышел из-за стола и крепко обнял сына, — я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. И принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Ты не неправильный, менять или лечить тебя не нужно. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, ребёнок.

— Спасибо, пап, — шмыгнул носом Стайлз, уткнувшись лицом в грудь отца, — ты самый лучший и я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, ребёнок, — похлопав сына по спине, мужчина немного отстранился и неловко улыбнулся, — я рад, что мы с тобой поговорили и все прояснили. Если честно, то я боялся и переживал, что ты...

— Что я «что»? — не понял Стайлз, внимательно смотря на замявшегося отца.

— Ты был сам не свой, когда Мелисса сообщила нам о своей беременности. Ходил задумчивый, ни с кем, кроме Скотта, не общался. Поникший, мрачный с мешками под глазами... Если честно, то мы с Мел боялись, что ты расстроен этой новостью. Что ты против того, что у тебя появится младшая сестра или брат.

— О Господи, пап, — усмехнулся Стайлз, качая головой, — нет-нет, вовсе не из-за этого. Мы со Скоттом очень даже рады тому, что у нас будет мелкая или мелкий. Тебе или Мелиссе не нужно из-за этого переживать, хорошо? Тем более, если бы из-за этого я чувствовал себя не комфортно, то не ездил бы в OshKosh*. 

— Хорошо, я рад это слышать, Стайлз, — Джон на самом деле расслабился и вздохнул спокойно. Ему и самому было тяжело говорить на эту тему. Если бы его тревожные догадки подтвердились, то он бы точно не смог подобрать подходящих слов, — просто я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что с появлением младенца ничего не изменится. Малыш не заберёт себе всё внимание. Наоборот, станет ещё больше людей, которые любят тебя. Ты станешь старшим братом: опорой и поддержкой. 

— Я знаю, пап, — было приятно слышать такие слова от дорогого человека. Ему верили, доверяли и любили. Его семья станет больше на одного человека. Что может быть лучше? Тяжелый узел в его душе немного ослаб, — и я буду самым крутым старшим братом! У меня большой опыт, сам знаешь.

— Ой ли? — усмехнулся шериф, садясь за крепкий дубовый стол. На столе лежали папки и солидная стопка документов, которые нужно разобрать, прочитать и подписать. Отлынивать от работы, даже ради сына, не стоит.

— Скотт, пап, — засмеялся Стайлз. Парень заметил, что его отец постепенно начал погружаться в работу. Быстро собрав пустые контейнеры для еды в рюкзак, он попросил папу не перетруждаться и вылетел из участка.

 

Учеба идёт просто легко и гладко, когда ты гость из немного будущего параллельного мира. Вроде бы. Стайлз ещё не до конца уверен в своей теории, по поводу будущего, просто многие работы (домашние, классные и контрольные) и темы урока для него знакомы. Особенно тема для доклада по биологии и литературе. Он уже знал, к какому источнику (помимо интернета) нужно обратиться. У Скотти проблем с учебой тоже не возникало, что не могло не радовать. МакКолл старался, старался и ещё раз старался, быть хорошим сыном и прилежным учеником, чтобы не расстраивать свою беременную мать. Стайлз подозревал, что оборотничьи привычки все ещё не выветрились из его друга, иначе объяснить его странное поведение нельзя. Скотт все время вился около Мелиссы, помогал даже с сущими мелочами, все время касался пока ещё плоского живота женщины и буквально рычал на посторонних людей, которые просто глядели в их сторону. Нет, его друг все ещё человек, но возможно бредовая теория о волчьей души вовсе не бредовая. МакКоллу крупно повезло, что Мелисса списывает странное поведение своего сына на заботу о беременной матери и на гиперопеку. Стайлз подозревает, что в скором времени им придется навестить Дитона и задать ему парочку глупых вопросов.

Так же Стайлз пытается наладить (или даже начать) общение в этом мире с некоторыми людьми. Без косых взглядов, подозрений в розыгрышах и всего прочего не обошлось. Он всегда имел репутацию странного и чудаковатого парня, ему нечего было терять. Потребовалась всего неделя, четыре кекса с черникой и два пудинга, чтобы Айзек, Эрика и Бойд перестали на него коситься, все время молчать и провожать настороженным взглядом. Теперь каждый обед они проводят вместе: обсуждают домашку, делятся школьными сплетнями, перемывают косточки популярным ребятам и учителям, да и просто так болтают. Айзек и Эрика болтают, а Бойд сидит рядышком, молчит или ест. Стайлз отказывается проводить аналогию с одним парнем. Просто нет, ясно? 

Дэнни изредка с ним здоровается (а на информатике даже соглашается стать его партнером по созданию одной программы), Джексон провожает его подозрительными взглядами и скалится, когда никто не видит (ура стабильности, он даже в этом мире мудак), а прекрасная и недоступная Лидия все ещё не замечает его существование (но он знает, что она на него смотрит, когда думает, что никто этого не видит). Кора исполняет обязанность своего старшего брата и после физкультуры, в мужской раздевалке, швыряет его в шкафчик и угрожает ему разорванным горлом, если он кому-то про них проболтается. Стайлз бы испугался, но для него это ни разу не ново. Ему угрожали нелюди и пострашнее. К примеру, её жуткий дядя Питер, когда тот был альфой. И угроза «твоё горло — мои клыки» давно потеряла свою остроту. Не тогда, когда Дерек говорил ему это с придыханием и в постели. 

Скотт говорит, что он избегает Хейлов. Говорит это как-то обвинительно-расстроенно. Как-будто сам не избегал их, после своего обращения. Несколько месяцев, очень упрямо и настойчиво, от всей души отрицал существование конкретных оборотней и морщил свой утонченный нос в брезгливом «фи». Типа, Скотту можно, а Стайлзу нельзя. Стайлз и сам знает, что от проблемы не убежать. Но попытаться-то стоит. Да и не бежит он особо. Варит зелье, которое немного облегчит астму Скотта, чтобы тот снова смог свободно дышать и бегать; ищет заклятья для возвращения, ищет хоть какую-нибудь информацию про этот злоебучий артефакт, болтает с Айзеком по телефону (отец-мудак жив-здоров и издевается над сыном, а это значит, что надо либо самому заняться этим ублюдком или дать наводку папе и органам опеки), переписывается с Эрикой, шлет мемасики Бойду и изредка, когда этим не занят Скотт, ходит с Мелиссой по магазинам. Стайлз не избегает Хейлов, но когда в лесу находят труп, а на следующее утро в Бейкон-Хиллз приезжают родственники Арджентов, то в его голове что-то щелкает и начинается обратный отсчет.

 

Так что он совсем не удивляется присутствию Талии Хейл на кухне, когда его родители на работе, а Скотт убежал к Эллисон «показывать город». Будем честны, её сын пробирался в дом шерифа бесчисленное количество раз и всегда в его комнату. Об этом взрослым, разумеется, знать не надо. У Стайлза на внезапное и эффектное появление посторонних в доме, вроде как, иммунитет. Только поэтому он не заорал, не подпрыгнул и не расплескал молоко от неожиданности. Иммунитет. Он только тихо выругался себе под нос, залил молоком свои любимые «lucky charms» и молча сел за стол. 

 

— Прошу прощения за то, что вошла в твой дом без разрешения, Стайлз, — начала Талия, поняв, что юноша выйти на контакт не торопится. Стайлз промычал что-то неопределенное, с хрустом жуя хлопья, — что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже знаешь про труп в лесу. 

— Распиленный на две части? Да, знаю. У меня же отец шериф, — хмыкнул он, стирая рукой молоко с губ, — это оборотень или человек?

— До этого были люди, — Стайлз задумчиво протянул «до этого» себе под нос, а альфа продолжила, — но теперь это оборотень. Бета. Его убили охотники.

— Ардженты, — уверенно сказал подросток, — вы раньше с ними пересекались?

«Если нет, то мне потребуется сообщить вам о сумасшедшей Кейт и больном (во всех смыслах этого слова) дедуле Джерарде. И украсить ваш фамильный дом защищающими заклинаниями. Не забыть вплести во все это руны, которые защитят от огня. Ещё огреть чем-то тяжелым по голове Дерека, чтобы не думал даже смотреть в сторону охотницы. И нет, дело тут вовсе не в ревности. Если только капельку», подумал Стилински, почесав рукой нос.

— Шапочное знакомство, — ответила Талия, сложив свои руки замком, переплела пальцы и сжала, — все по Кодексу: они не трогают нас, а мы их.

— Если вы не кусаете никого и не угрожаете простым смертным, — дополнил Стайлз, шаркая ложкой по дну тарелки. Подковок, трехлистников и мармешллоу критически мало.

— И это тоже, — кивнула женщина, а затем серьёзно спросила, — у меня такое ощущение, словно ты их давно знаешь, Стайлз. А так же уверен в том, что за убийством оборотня-беты стоят именно они.

— Больше просто некому. Обычными пулями вервольфа трудно убить, не так ли? Да и не все охотники чтят Кодекс, — Стилински быстро вымыл за собой тарелку и обернулся к волчице, — следите за ними во все свои волчьи глаза, держите ушки на макушке и не выпускайте Дерека из виду. 

— Какое отношение Дерек имеет к охотникам? — нахмурилась Талия, не понимая.

— Одна из Арджентов захочет «узнать оборотней получше». Втереться в доверие, узнать все о вас и вашем доме, — медленно, бесцветно сказал Стайлз. Перед глазами так и застыл вечер, когда его Дерек в деталях рассказал о том, как он встречался с Кейт Арджент. Как она проникала в его разум своими сладкими речами, как усыпляла бдительность его волка своими прикосновениями и телом, как она впервые вошла в поместье и изучила весь дом. Он все ещё видит своего Дерека: напряженного, бледного, со скрещенными на груди руками и бесконечной виной в глазах, — следите за домом особенно тщательно. Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь рябиновый пепел.

— Это угроза? — глаза цвета молочного шоколада мгновенно окрасились красным, а из груди вырывалось едва слышное рычание.

— Предупреждение. Не всем Арджентам следует верить, — спокойно ответил он. Неловко потоптавшись на месте, парень все таки рискнул, — если вы не против, то я бы мог наложить защитные чары на ваше поместье. А чтобы вы не подозревали во всяких злых кознях, то можете пригласить Дитона. Он все проверит и докажет вам чистоту моих намерений. 

— Мы верим тебе, Стайлз, но опасаемся, — успокоилась альфа, едва заметно улыбнувшись, — однако не откажемся от твоего предложения. За тобой будут приглядывать Питер и Алан.

— Просто чудесно, — пропел Стилински, поморщившись. Только крипи-дядюшки стоящего над его душой ему не хватало.

Проводив мисс Хейл до выхода и проследив за тем, как черная и знакомая Камаро скрылась за поворотом, Стайлз схватился за телефон. Ему бесконечно жаль отрывать Скотта от зарождающих отношений с Эллисон (на самом деле нет), но сегодня вечером он потащится с ним к Стае Хейлов и поможет ему выжить среди волков. Милая лучница с ямочками на щечках может немного подождать.

***

 

Стайлз так сильно взмахнул рукой, что в воздух резко взмыли желтовато-оранжевые огоньки, а его глаза окрасились в серебристый цвет. Он спиной почувствовал несколько любопытных и настороженных взглядов Стаи. Питер, вальяжно сидящий на крыльце поместья, весело хмыкнул, но внимательно следил за всем, что говорит и делает юный друид. Алан стоял неподалеку: прощупывал или направлял Стайлза, как тот сам думает, в нужное русло, если подросток отвлечется или не заметит прорехи в защите. 

Стайлз был хорош в магии, окей? Это не первый и далеко не последний «защитный барьер». Он уже накладывал подобные чары в своём мире, и они всегда работали. Стайлз буквально соткан из магии. Он же грёбаный друид. Его магическая искра благодаря изнуряющим тренировкам, бессонным ночам и штудированием многочисленных фолиантов разгорелась и превратилась в неукротимый пожар. Возможно, когда-нибудь он будет таким же крутым, как и Мерлин.

Парень с хрустом покрутил шеей, расслабляясь. Отвлекаться от процесса нельзя, как и размять ноющую руку. Одно лишнее движение - и дом взорвется ко всем чертям. И доказывай потом, что ты не верблюд. Разорвут на сотни маленьких Стилински! Но даже усталость не может перекрыть ощущение, будто нечто, глубоко погребенное в глубинах его души, вновь начинает оживать. У него шла кругом голова: удивительная легкость в мыслях и чувствах. Магия внутри его тела пела и спешила исполнить его волю. Он установил чары против злого умысла, (да, он предупредил Талию на счет психованной охотницы, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть), еще добавил дополнительный слой защиты. Питер, заметив, что Стайлз перешёл на руны, вызвался помогать и советовать. Большинство предложений, сказанные под руку, невероятно бесили, но нельзя было сказать, что они были глупыми и неточными. Все-таки Хейл всегда знал больше, чем показывал. Ходячий бестиарий. 

Поместье оборотней было сделано из природного материала — дерево и камень. Нужно максимально точно изобразить символ: все линии и черточки должны быть нанесены предельно четко. Когда защитные символы были готовы, оставалось только энергетически настроиться на него, сердцем почувствовать силу, принять и направить энергию, и злые силы не будут страшны серым волкам. 

— Руна Тейваз*, — протянул Питер, разглядывая проделанную работу. — Неплохо, мне нравится.

— Изображение руны говорит само за себя, — пожал плечами Стайлз, устало опускаясь на землю. Сил не осталось, дико хотелось есть, пить и спать. Он потратил все свои резервы и еле держал глаза открытыми. Вот почему парень настаивал на том, чтобы с ним поехал Скотт: лучший друг знает, что бывает с юным друидом, когда тот чересчур долго пользуется магией. Но его опять променяли на Эллисон. С милой, диснеевской принцессой, которая при желании может уложить сразу несколько вервольфов, конкурировать, конечно, сложно.

— Ты нас словно к войне готовишь, — пошутила подошедшая Лора, протягивая несчастному подростку бутылку воды. Стайлз с радостью принял и выпил до дна живительную влагу. Пересохшее горло настроение особо не поднимало. 

— Копье указывает на принадлежность знака к воинственной энергии и богу войны Тюру, — Дитон старался не касаться начертанных изображений, дабы магия не вошла в резонанс. Это может привести к смерти или, если ветеринар сильнее юного друида, то просто снесет всю защиту одним лишь прикосновением. Стайлз надеялся, что своего «наставника» он давно превзошёл. — Как интересно.

— Я просто подумал, что оборотни воинствующий класс и вам эта руна подходит как нельзя лучше.

— Тебе надо завязывать с видео-играми, — вздохнула Лора, качая головой. 

— Но все же обошлось, верно? Руна Тейваз взяла вас под свою опеку. Я отлично справился, — самодовольно улыбнулся Стайлз, хлопая в ладоши, — можно и домой валить.

— Я поговорю с Талией и расскажу ей о проделанной тобой работе, — кивнул Алан и тихо вошёл в поместье.

Питер, оглядев все ещё раз, кивнул и поспешил догнать друида. Как правая рука альфы и её советник, мужчина должен присутствовать при каждом разговоре своей сестры. Любопытный трудяга, который не любит оставаться в неведении. 

— Стайлз, — парень вопросительно промычал, не спеша вставать или открывать глаза. Веранда впитала в себя тепло осеннего солнца, в воздухе витал запах деревьев и цветов, так что его все устраивало, — Дерек хотел бы с тобой поговорить.

— Что? — глаза открылись сами собой, а всю лень и усталость как рукой сняло. Дерек, который предпочитает общаться с помощью рычания, тумаков и своих нереальных бровей, вдруг захотел поговорить с ним? — О чем?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем. Он сейчас за домом, присматривает за малышней.

Разумеется, он знает. Дерек никогда и ни о чем не забывает, даже ради собственного блага. И, конечно же, он тоже видел свою смерть. Кончину другого «я»? Стайлз не знает, как это правильно назвать. Он хотел бы все рассказать этому Дереку примерно никогда.Разговоры про путешествие в другие миры и про чью-то смерть никогда не даются легко. А тыкать в не зажившие раны не хотелось. Но когда это Дерек интересовался его мнением? В его мире он затыкал ему рот поцелуями — крышесносными поцелуями, на минуточку — или коронным «Я — альфа», а в этой, видимо, просто выставит себя жертвой с полученной психологической травмой и потребует ответа. Да и как вообще прикажете начать беседу? «Привет, Дерек. То, что ты тогда видел, это не галлюцинации и не видение. Это смерть моей Пары, моего альфы. Да, я и Скотти из другой вселенной. Нет, я не знаю, как это получилось, или как вернуться назад. Ага, Скотт тоже был оборотнем, но погиб в том мире и я смог перетащить в этот мир только его душу. Положи, пожалуйста, телефон обратно в карман и не звони в психушку.» Может ему реально свалить домой? Свою работу он уже сделал и никому ничем больше не обязан.

Тактическое отступление было провалено. Не успел Стайлз даже повернуться, как на него, вылетев из-за угла поместья, налетел уже знакомый малый. Эллиот, радостно хохоча, повалил его на спину. Пока он пытался понять, что случилось и сфокусировать зрение, волчонок ткнулся лицом ему в плечо и шумно втянул носом воздух, будто пытался запомнить запах на будущее.

— Привет, приятель, может, ты слезешь с меня до того, как мой скудный завтрак покинет желудок? — попытался уговорить мальчика Стайлз.

— Ты пахнешь Стаей, — прорычал обратившийся Хейл, сверкая золотыми глазами.

— Да, наверное, возможно, — залепетал юный друид, пытаясь уловить разбегающиеся мысли.

Разошедшегося Эллиота за шкирку схватил и снял с лежачего Дерек. Одной рукой и без видимых усилий. Выглядел тот как всегда прекрасно: обтягивающая черная футболка, из-под которой виднелись кубики его пресса и мускулы рук и плеч, в потертых джинсах и вансах. Второй рукой он аккуратно придерживал маленькую девочку. Малышка крепко держала его за шею и с интересом разглядывала гостя. Затем перевела свой цепкий взгляд на младшего родственника и засмеялась. Весело и звонко. Дерек посмотрел на неё с такой нежностью, что у Стайлза защемило сердце. Маленькая Хейл попыталась зарычать, как и её, очевидно, кузен, но у неё получалось только «лья». Сразу видно, что это человеческий ребёнок, за которым Стая следит во все глаза, лелеет и сдувает пылинки.

— Эллиот, найди Кору и Джексона, — сказал младшему Дерек, сжав его плечо, — поиграйте в «догонялки», хорошо? Только сильно в лес не уходите, — оборотень к чему-то прислушался, хмыкнул и сказал «хорошо», — возьми с собой остальных детей.

— Хорошо, Дер-Дер, — закивал мальчишка, подпрыгивая на месте, — в этот раз я уделаю Лену и Макса! Братик Джекс меня точно не найдет!

— К речкам не подходить, растения не трогать и высоко на деревья не залезать, — тут же добавил Дерек, сверкая глазами.

— Ну, блин. Так не интересно, — пробурчал Эллиот, насупившись.

— Это «догонялки», а не «прятки», Эл, — взъерошив волосы младшенькому, парень подтолкнул его к лесу, — тебя уже ждут, вперед, чемпион.

— Я не проиграю, Дер-Дер! — вся грусть быстро слетела с ребёнка. Используя всю детскую энергию и волчью скорость, Эллиот скрылся из виду, громко хохоча. Малышка, уловив всеобщую радость, тоже засмеялась, засовывая пальчики в рот.

Дерек перевел взгляд на застывшего Стайлза. Махнув рукой, он попросил следовать за собой на задний двор. Размер двора поражал: слева был разбит небольшой садик, где росли цветы и некоторые травы, кустарники и плодовые деревья. В самом центре была беседка с двухсторонней покатой крышей. Внутри беседки стоял огромный стол с голубой скатертью, стулья с резными спинками. На полу были разбросаны подушки и пледы. Справа были расставлены турники, брусья, деревянный манекен Вин-Чун* и прочие спортивные радости для энергичных вервольфов.

Подальше от растений и опасных железок на земле был расстелен толстый плед, на котором лежали мягкие и резиновые игрушки. Дерек аккуратно посадил малышку, чмокнул её в макушку и пододвинул особо любимые игрушки поближе. Девочка радостно залепетала: одна пищащая игрушка тут же отправилась в рот, а другая, пушистый кролик, взлетала и падала. Взрослым не понять детские игры.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Дерек? — решился спросить Стайлз, сев неподалеку от девочки. Джинсы все равно нужно будет потом постирать, так что не жалко.

— Ты был в Стае? — Хейл тоже не стал ходить вокруг да около, не в его стиле. — То, что я видел... Твоя Стая погибла, верно?

— Ага. Выжили немногие, — развалившись на земле, парень медленно рвал травинку за травинкой. Нужно же чем-то занять руки и немного успокоить нервы. 

— Я узнал местность, это был наш заповедник. Здесь не было других Стай уже долгое время. Мы бы узнали, почувствовали чужаков на своей земле, — Дерек непонимающе нахмурился. Голос его звучал напряженно и немного растеряно.

— Тоже верно, Волче, — кивнул Стайлз, невозмутимо продолжая выщипывать травку. Небольшую горку он разметал по земле, дабы не привлечь внимание малышки. Вдруг ещё в рот потянет всякую грязь, — это были ваши земли.

— Я не понимаю, — признал своё поражение оборотень, — то увиденною мною место я проверил не один раз. Место гибели альфы, пусть и чужого, незнакомого, все равно должно вибрировать силой. Завлекать. Но там совершенно пусто. Не пахнет смертью, кровью, болью или аконитом. Даже остаточной магии не чувствуется. 

Стайлз вдруг сел, выпрямился, как по струнке, и посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза. Не врет, действительно не понимает. Он не понял, что в какой-то мере тот альфа — это он сам. Дерек посчитал, что увидел смерть незнакомой ему Стаи на земле Хейлов, вот и все. Возможно, попытался связать все найденные трупы с его, Стайлза, бывшей Стаей. Стилински оставалось только поражаться тому, каким недалеким иногда может быть оборотень. 

— Ты видел смерть моей Стаи, — вервольф медленно кивнул, — тебе наверняка интересно, почему ты это увидел, — снова кивок, — неделю назад, плюс-минус два дня, на нас напали приезжие охотники. Им не понравилось то, что в городе столько сверхъестественной нечисти. Этих мужиков не волновал тот факт, что мы соблюдали Кодекс и заключили мир с Арджентами. Они просто хотели нас всех убить, потому, что так будет правильно. Мой альфа с бетами быстро разобрались с заигравшимися «братьями Винчестерами». Одному удалось сбежать. Охотник договорился с ведьмаками: выбрал меньшее зло, так сказать. Те согласились - любители остроконечных шляп ненавидели оборотней. Плюс, они прознали про магический артефакт, что нашла моя Стая. И псов убить, и артефакт получить, — что может быть лучше? Мы немного переоценили свои силы: Ардженты не смогли договориться с приезжими охотниками ( дипломатия бессильна против беспросветной тупости), да и на них и так наехали; с охотниками более менее справлялись, и не из такой задницы раньше вылезали, но когда вмешались ебучие ведьмаки... — Стайлз судорожно втянул воздух, качая головой, — первыми пали беты, затем старший из бет закрыл собой альфу... Я понял, что нам уже ничто не поможет. Хотел вмешаться, использовать все свои силы, чтобы спасти его... Но он никогда меня не слушал: схватил меня и Скотта за шкирку, затолкал в свою машину и приказал валить отсюда подальше. А сам остался прикрывать наше отступление. Остальное ты видел.

Стайлз быстро потер рукой глаза, а затем поправил косынку-фиксатор, дабы ремни перестали так больно впиваться в шею. Дерек молча сидел напротив него, переваривая услышанное. Малышка все так же играла с игрушками, а на крыльце появились нежданные слушатели. Он не сомневался в том, что Талия, Питер и Лора будут подслушивать. Если бы он не хотел «лишних ушей», то утащил бы Дерека куда-нибудь подальше. Но вот так вот в наглую и даже не постеснялись... Чего-то подобного можно было бы ожидать от Питера, но от женщин...

— Ты был Парой альфы, — выдавил наконец-то Дерек, — тебе...

— Это было бы невероятно больно, даже если бы я не был его Парой, — ответил Стайлз, чуть прикрыв глаза.

— Нам все ещё непонятно, как такое могло пройти мимо нас? — спросила Лора, присев на ступеньки, — мы могли бы помочь.

Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся, качая головой:

— Вы бы не смогли ничем помочь. Не ваш бой, не ваше время и не ваша вселенная.

— Ты же это не серьёзно, Стайлз? — нахмурилась Талия, медленно спускаясь, — не хочешь же ты сказать, что ты...

Стайлз взмахнул рукой, едва не ударив Дерека по лицу, и неопределенно пошевелил пальцами в воздухе:

— Небольшой каминг-аут: я и Скотт из параллельного мира. 

***

 

На настенной полке, расставленных в живописном беспорядке, сверкали бесчисленные статуэтки, подвески, медальоны, кольца и браслеты, обладающие магическими свойствами, а также магическое оружие, типа ножей, кинжала или заговоренного стилуса. Товар этот был не шибко распространенный, но Стайлз был мальчиком любознательным и хорошо помнил все магические магазины, про которые в его мире рассказывали Дитон и Питер. Так что, да, он знал, где можно раздобыть экзотерические, ритуальные или просто странные штуки с пентаграммой. Особо страшные или сильные вещицы были убраны в коробку, накрыты старой простыней и убраны под кровать. Отец там ничего не станет искать, а Скотту это вообще не нужно.

Свою недавно купленную коллекцию разорять не хотелось, но гипс уже изрядно поднадоел: рука потела и невыносимо чесалась; хоть он и был правшой, но многое ему теперь давалось с трудом. Работа по дому, мытье и поход в туалет — и это только вершина айсберга. Стайлз хорошенько все обдумал, проверил свои запасы трав и решился. Если он смог помочь Скотти с астмой, и сделал из него почти здорового человека, то почему бы и себе не помочь? Если не полностью залечить перелом, так хотя бы ускорить срастание костей. И сегодняшний вечер подходит как нельзя кстати. Он немного взвинчен, после визита к Хейлам. После того, как он поделился своей историей, Дерек и Лора куда-то ушли, а Талия и Питер продолжили допрос задавать вопросы в стиле «плохого-хорошего копа». Ему повезло, что отец на работе, а Мелисса на приёме у врача, который будет наблюдать за её беременностью. 

Сварить зелье — не проблема. Это может сделать практически любой человек, который неплохо готовит. Проблема — наделить зелье волшебной силой. Ну, ещё проветрить помещение от ужасного, слезливого запаха и отмыть кастрюльку. Дело наживное, приходит с практикой. Но даже с опытом пить своё варево все равно неприятно. Особенно, когда знаешь, какие ингредиенты были добавлены в «коктейль». Глубокий вдох, выпить все до дна, закусить солёным крекером и сдержать рвотные позывы. Походить по дому, подождать, пока все усвоится и можно заняться своими делами. Ещё денька два попить и можно снимать гипс. Здорово, не правда ли?

Переодевшись в растянутые штаны и потертую футболку с «утиными историями», Стайлз запустил «Resident Evil 6» на своём компьютере. Время поубивать всех зомби, полюбоваться на задницу Леона Кеннеди и на мускулистую грудь и плечи Криса Редфилда. Играть в компании со Скоттом было бы намного интереснее (особенно если проходить историю Ады Вонг и её таинственного и молчаливого спутника), но его опять променяли на Эллисон. Тут ничего не попишешь: МакКолл больше не оборотень, так что Ардженты не смогут запретить им встречаться. Скотти, одолжив у него горячо любимый джип (клялся и божился, что вернет без царапинки и с полным баком), умотал к своей ненаглядной «делать проект по истории». Хоть что-то в этой жизни не меняется. 

Стайлз, вместе с Леоном и Хеленой, удирали от здоровенной акулы-зомби в подземелье, когда услышал знакомый щелчок окна и глухой стук. Угрозы для своей жизни он не почувствовал, так что особого внимания на прибывшего незваного гостя не обратил. Не в первый раз в его комнату пробирается оборотень.

— Волчара, мы уже это обсуждали: свои грязные вансы снимаешь рядом с окном. Нечего всякую заразу в мою постель тащить, — привычно проворчал Стайлз, быстро щелкая мышкой. На экране спец.агент Кеннеди тратит практически всю обойму в зубастый рот акулы-зомби. Получай, тварь!

— Я была права! В своем мире ты встречался с Дереком! — радостно сказала Лора, победоносно сжимая кулак.

— Что, чего? — Стилински завозился в кресле. Красавчика Леона сожрал толстый зомбак, а где-то вдалеке кричала Хелена. Парень прикрыл рукой глаза. Ему как-то в голову не пришло, что кто-то, кроме Дерека, может залезть через окно в его комнату. Скотта от дурной привычки он давно отучил, а Стая к нему не особо в гости заглядывала. В отстроенном поместье Хейлов им было удобнее и веселее, — с чего ты это взяла?

— Запах, — постучала пальцем по своему носу Лора, — у меня были кое-какие догадки ещё в больнице. Ты их подтвердил своим рассказом. 

— Ладно, да, ты права, — проворчал Стайлз, сохраняя игру. Он прекрасно знал характер Хейлов: не уйдут, пока не добьются своего, — это все, чего ты хотела?

— Почему ты не рассказал это моему брату?

— Ему незачем это знать. Между мной и твоим Дереком ничего нет. Мы просто знакомые. Зачем все портить? — невозмутимо сказал подросток, пожимая плечами. — Тем более, он тоже оборотень. Захотел бы что-то понять — учуял бы. 

— Дерек тобой заинтересован, — Лора медленно ходила по комнате, рассматривая плакаты с «Мстителями», «Звездными Войнами» и «Людьми-Х». Кончиками пальцев пробежалась по корешкам книг. Внимательно осмотрела его магическую коллекцию, что висела над его кроватью. Трогать не спешила, умная девушка. Она изучала только его часть комнаты, его вещи. На половину Скотта она даже не заглянула. Не то чтобы его бардак на кровати и разбросанные журналы «MEDLINE Complete»* заслуживали внимание, но все-таки. — Он не такой дурак, как ты думаешь. Просто ты несовершеннолетний сын шерифа, Стайлз. Подкатывать в открытую он не станет. Братишке дорога его жизнь.

— У отца нет аконитовых пуль, — фыркнул Стайлз, закатывая глаза, — и моего Дерека это не остановило.

— А я и не про шерифа Стилински сейчас говорю, — хохотнула Лора, плюхаясь на его кровать. Спасибо, что ноги оставила на полу, — мама бы разорвала ему глотку, как только почувствовала бы на нем твой характерный запах. Твой Дерек совратил малолетку? — нахмурилась она, подперев голову рукой.

— Я его совратил, хорошо? Бастион Хмуроволка продержался пять месяцев, а затем капитулировал. Мой отец его даже не винил, восхитился его выдержкой, а затем прочитал лекцию о безопасном сексе.

— Он не знал о том, что Дерек оборотень?

— Знал, конечно. Пришлось рассказать, чтобы лишний раз не геройствовал. Отец бы полез на рожон, дабы защитить жителей города. Наша Стая и так со всем хорошо справлялась.

— Твой Дерек был альфой... Как он им стал? С мамой что-то случилось? — именно в этот момент Стайлз понял, что Лора пришла не только ради «большой и чистой любви» между ним и её братишкой. Её и, скорее всего, Дерека, заинтересовал этот аспект истории. И, хочет он того, или нет, но рассказать придется. Сказал «а», говори теперь и «б». Проклятье. Ладно, это как лейкопластырь. Быстро и резко.

— Ваша семья погибла в пожаре. Выжили только ты, Дерек и Питер, — Стайлз не смотрел на шокированную Лору, которая дышала сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он смотрел на её кулон, который имел до боли знакомую форму. Триксель. Он забавно мерцал в свете настольной лампы. — Кейт Арджент воспользовалась несовершеннолетним Дереком в момент его слабости и узнала все, что хотела. Убила вашу семью, когда вы оба были на учебе. Питер смог выбраться из горящего дома, но долгое время был овощем. А затем сошёл с ума: стал убивать всех виновных в смерти Стаи, убил тебя, чтобы стать альфой, и укусил Скотта. Он грохнул Кейт, разорвал ей горло, а Дерек убил его и стал альфой, — Стайлз сжал рукой подлокотник кресла и медленно покрутился вокруг своей оси, — через несколько месяцев Дерек стал собирать свою Стаю. Скотт долгое время сучился, но я смог уговорить его принять Дерека, как своего альфу. Четыре беты — это мало, подумал твой братец, и пошёл кусать Джексона. Затея провалилась, как и всегда, когда за дело берется Хмуроволк. К слову, и Джекс стал канимой. Победить его мы смогли с помощью информации Питера, которого воскресила Лидия, она банши, забыл сказать, и не без любви в стиле Диснея. Ящерица стала оборотнем, (но из-за всех кровавых убийств, парень этого не хотел, им управляли), родители отправили его в Лондон, но Дерека он своим альфой признал. Затем пришла Стая Альф....

— Как вы выжили, Боже, — перебила его рассказ Лора, закрыв руками лицо, — это же просто ужас.

— Когда Дерек признал меня «своим единственным» и стал слушать все, что я ему говорю, то жить стало легче. Никаких жертв, сломанных костей и полиции, — честно сказал Стайлз, усмехнувшись, — да и мои друидские штучки здорово нам помогли в своё время. 

— Узнать о своей смерти от рук дяди Питера, — протянула Лора, сморщившись, — мерзко и странно. Он, конечно, немного жуткий и чудной, но не псих. Любит всех нас и заботится. 

— Этот Питер не провалялся в коме несколько лет, без возможности двигаться, — волчица согласилась, кивая, — к слову о мудаках, как в вашей Стае появился Джексон?

— Он с нами с рождения. Сын дяди Питера.

— О мой Бог, серьёзно? — воскликнул Стайлз, вскакивая с места, — так быть придурком у него в крови. Я ему даже сочувствую немного. Жесть.

Лора засмеялась, развалившись на его кровати. Положив руки под голову, девушка медленно качала ногами взад-вперед. Стайлз, все ещё усмехаясь с полученной информации, выключил компьютер, в ближайшее время все равно в него не поиграет, и сел обратно в кресло. Некоторые ушибы все ещё неприятно ныли от резких движений.

— Теперь мне понятно, почему ты захотел защитить наш дом, — вдруг тихо заговорила Хейл, приподнимаясь на локтях, — спасибо, Стайлз.

— Без проблем. Вас теперь никто не тронет и не застанет врасплох.

Телефон девушки тихо тренькнул, сообщая о входящем сообщении. Достав из кармана серебряный BlackBerry (кто бы сомневался, все оборотни на понтах) Лора быстро прочитала смс. Судя по тому, как сверкнули золотом её глаза, новости явно не из хороших. 

— Никуда сегодня не выходи, Стайлз, хорошо? Держись от леса подальше, — быстро сказала Лора и ловко выпрыгнула в окно, скрываясь в темноте.

— Очередные сверхъестественные проблемы, — проворчал Стайлз, качая головой, — как я рад, что теперь они не мои.

Стайлз позвонил Мелиссе, желая убедиться, что с ней все хорошо и она в безопасности. Женщина рассказала о своём походе к врачу, а затем добавила, что заедет в гости к подруге по работе. Отец на работе, освободится через три часа, а Скотт у Арджентов. Самое безопасное место в городе, если ты, конечно, не оборотень. Все путем, ни за кого переживать не надо. 

Заварив себе чай и сделав несколько бутербродов, парень сел за ноутбук. Стоит проверить соц.сети и некоторые онлайн-покупки. Все его привычные пароли были действительны и в этом мире, здорово. Не надо ничего взламывать или сбрасывать. Facebook, Twitter, Ebay, Tumblr — снова доступны для него. Из посылок он ждет наушники, толстовку с Капитаном Америкой и какую-то непонятную книгу за двадцать пять баксов. Общался он в основном с фэндомными людьми и, вау, с некоторыми даже флиртовал. Весьма успешно, надо сказать. Стайлз очень доволен другим Стайлзом. Что его больше всего заинтересовало, так это переписка с миз* Клаудией. 

Его мать жива в этом мире. Жива и абсолютно здорова. Она развелась с отцом, уехала жить в Сан-Франциско и у неё успешная карьера в журналистике. Клаудия приезжает на каждые праздники и общается с ним каждый день. Если верить её фотографиям в Facebook`е, то она в хороших отношениях с Мелиссой и Скоттом. Мама поддерживает дружеские отношения с отцом. Это она свела Джона с Мелиссой. У мамы много-много фотографий и на всех она счастлива и здорова. Клаудия сильно переживает, ведь Стайлз пропал и не отвечает на сообщения. Триста двадцать пять тревожных сообщений. Окей, он знает, в кого он такой доставучий. 

Стайлз достал спрятанный коньяк, который они со Скоттом купили в соседнем городе, и сделал два больших глотка. Когда-то ему казалось, что его сложно будет удивить, после всякого сверхъестественного дерьма, но этот мир доказал ему обратное. Разумеется, он ответил матери. Успокоил её, наврал про завалы на учебе, рассказал про беременность Мелиссы. Про аварию умолчал, дабы не расстроить и не напугать маму. Господи Боже, его мама жива. Он сделал очередной глоток.

— Стайлз? 

Тихий голос напугал до чертиков. Алкоголь попал не только не в то горло, но и на одежду. Поставив бутылку на стол, парень закашлялся и стер несколько капель у рта рукой. Развернувшись, он имел счастье лицезреть растерянного Дерека Хейла.

— Что стоишь как не родной, - просипел Стайлз, махая рукой, — проходи. Чего хотел?

— На нашей территории Стая почуяла присутствие сумасшедшего альфы, которого мы уже давно ищем. Мама направила меня сюда, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой.

— Я не слабый и не беспомощный, — раздраженно ответил парень, закручивая бутылку. Он убрал алкоголь под кровать, к стене. Позже перепрячет куда-нибудь получше.

Дерек принюхался и чуть наклонил голову на бок:

— Смешивать травы с алкоголем не лучшая идея, — подойдя к кровати, он снова потянул носом воздух, — что здесь делала Лора?

— Забегала поговорить, — мама ответила быстро, несмотря на разницу во времени. Поздравила маму Скотта, пообещала привести подарок для малыша и рассказала про свою статью, — чай, кофе, воду из под крана? — вспомнил об обязанностях радушного хозяина Стайлз.

Дерек фыркнул, качая головой. Взяв первую попавшуюся под руку книгу ( ею оказались «Сумерки». Настроение в тот момент было более, чем подходящее, так что он совсем не стесняется и не стыдится, ясно?!), Хейл молча сел на кровать. Стайлз хмыкнул, разворачиваясь к ноутбуку. Он отказывается это комментировать, иначе ему вскроют глотку. Все по-старому. Волчара опять зависает в его комнате, читает его книги и лежит (пока что сидит, но скоро точно ляжет) на его кровати. Все по-старому и от этого немного легче. Он скучал по присутствию Дерека. С ним спокойнее и надежнее. Да, этот Дерек был другим человеком. Более целостным, менее разобщённым. Но это все ещё Дерек Хейл: его характер и повадки не изменились. Его хмурость и бруталость никуда не делась. А это что-то, да значит.

Стайлз прочитал половину сообщения (очень-очень длинного, его мама та ещё болтушка), где мама рассказывает про своё интервью, которое она взяла у ученого с длинной фамилией, когда ему позвонил Скотт. Удивительно редкое событие, ведь когда он с Эллисон, другие люди перестают существовать для него. С минуту он думал «брать-не брать», но все-таки взял трубку. Он хороший бро, который всегда отвечает на звонки, ведь вдруг что-то случилось. И не прогадал.

— Чувак, меня укусил чертов оборотень, — тихо прошипел Скотт, шумно дыша в трубку.

Дерек тут же встал с кровати. От души постучал закашлявшего от такой новости Стайлза по спине. Присел рядом на корточки и выразительно уставился на него. Точно, надо же отвечать.

— Откуда в доме Арджентов взялся живой альфа-оборотень?

— Так, мы не дома у Эллисон, — осторожно ответил Скотт.

Стайлз и Дерек одновременно тяжело вздохнули и закатили глаза. Синхронность как у парочки, которая встречается несколько лет. Так, не об этом сейчас надо думать. Укус. Скотт. Оборотень. Сосредоточься, Стилински!

— Ты поперся ночью в лес. Жизнь тебя ничему не научила, Скотт?! — воскликнул Стайлз, взмахнув рукой. У Дерека хорошие рефлексы, вовремя увернулся, — романтик ты хренов.

— А чего бояться-то было? Питер не альфа, заповедник под присмотром Хейлов...

— Новости про сумасшедшего оборотня ты, конечно, пропустил мимо ушей, — устало потер переносицу подросток, — ты один или с Эллисон?

— С Эллисон, — тут же ответил Скотт. Стайлз воочию увидел эту придурковатую улыбку друга, когда он говорит про свою девушку.

— Она же видела оборотня? Ей, наверно, придется все рассказать, — парень засуетился, ища свою худи. Дерек закатил глаза и отошел к заваленному стулу, который честно исполняет роль шкафа, быстро найдя искомую вещь. Как настоящий джентльмен помог надеть, дабы не потревожить сломанную руку, — ждите, мы сейчас приедем. 

— Мы? — удивленно переспросил Скотт, — в прочем, неважно. Стайлз, тут твой отец.

— Что? — затормозил на месте Стайлз, моргая, — какого хрена? Он в порядке?

— Эм, да. Он просто патрулировал местность и наткнулся на нас. Он хочет вызвать «Скорую», Стайлз.

— О мой Бог, ждите. Отвлеките его как-нибудь. Скоро будем, — отключившись, Стайлз быстро убрал телефон в карман джинс и посмотрел на нахмурившегося Дерека, — надеюсь, что ты на колесах, приятель. 

 

У Дерека был свой транспорт, только не привычная и родная Камаро, а черно-серебряный Харлей. Домчались быстро и с ветерком. Стайлз забыл про свои тихие писки и про то, что он чуть не слетел два раза на резких поворотах (одной рукой держаться было ой как неудобно). Отец хмурился, что-то обсуждал с Эллисон, а Скотт валялся на земле и изображал из себя тяжелораненого. 

— Займись своим другом, а я поговорю с шерифом, — сказал Дерек, заглушая мотор мотоцикла.

— Привет, пап, Эллисон, — быстро сказал Стайлз, кивая.

— Стайлз, что ты тут делаешь? — прошипел отец, подходя к парням, — Мелисса в курсе, что здесь произошло?

— Нет, она сейчас у подруги в гостях.

— Слава Богу, — хором сказали Джон, Скотт и Эллисон.

— Я вызову неотложку. Эта рана на твоём боку мне не нравится, Скотт.

— Шериф, можно вас на пару секунд, — вмешался Дерек. Если верить удивленному выражению лица отца, то Хейла он так и не заметил. А когда заметил, то странно посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на своего сына. Но отвести себя в сторону позволил. Отлично, у него есть несколько минут в запасе.

— Эллисон, достань, пожалуйста, в моём бардачке аптечку.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула бледная девушка, тут же залезая в джип.

Стайлз аккуратно убрал окровавленную ветровку Эллисон в сторону. Задрал футболку Скотта, которая уже успела задеревенеть. Укус выглядел ужасно, словно альфа хотел не обратить, а вырвать кусок плоти МакКолла. Он знал, что его друг уже начал обращаться. Глаза то и дело сверкали золотом, а клыки то появлялись, то исчезали. Скотт пытался себя контролировать, но из-за острой боли в боку это было не просто. Регенерация работала, но не стоит забывать, что её оставил альфа. 

— Твой отец его спугнул, — прошипел Скотт, сжимая веки, — выстрелил в него.

— Да, мой папа супер-крутой коп, — кивнул Стайлз. Положив руку на рану, он тихо забормотал себе под нос заклинание на староанглийском. Кончики пальцев засияли белоснежным цветом. Рана не срастется (он не может долго «колдовать»: вот-вот вернется папа или Эллисон), но кровотечение остановит, — Эллисон тоже видела?

— Они думают, что это была пума, — хохотнул Скотт, а затем застонал от боли.

— Пума, ну конечно, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос. Сияние медленно погасло, он осторожно вернул футболку на место и помог Скотту подняться.

Эллисон не смогла найти аптечку. Трудно найти то, чего нет. Стайлз вспомнил, что в этом мире он с собой «аптечку, на случай неожиданного пиздеца» не возил. Арджент взволнованно поправила свои волосы, усадила Скотта на заднее сиденье джипа и присела рядышком. Дерек и отец вернулись. Папе разговор не понравился, это он чувствовал своей печенкой.

— Езжайте к Хейлам. Лора осмотрит Скотта и зашьет его рану, — сказал Джон, поглядывая на джип. Разумеется, он нервничал. Скотт не последний для него человек, — Дерек прав, поместье ближе, чем больница. Я поеду следом за вами.

— А как же твой Харлей, — пробормотал Стайлз, направляясь к своему авто. 

— Потом заберу. С ним ничего не случится, — отмахнулся Дерек, залезая в салон, — Скотт, ты как?

— Держусь, — сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил подросток.

— Моя мама уже ждет нас. Рядом с ней тебе станет легче, — Хейл осторожно взял новообращенного за руку. По его венам тут же поползи черные ручейки. — А пока держись за свой Якорь.

Стайлз, сев за руль, оглянулся назад и тяжело вздохнул. Выглядел Скотт неважно: бледный, с взъерошенными волосами, в которых запутался мелкий лесной сор, с покрасневшими глазами, под которыми уже начали появляться синяки, холодный пот в три ручья и с рваной одеждой, испачканной землёй и кровью. Увидь его сейчас Мелисса, то простым обмороком дело бы не ограничилось. Заведя мотор верного «Роско», постарался выдавить максимальную скорость. Следом за ними ехал взволнованный шериф.

 

***

 

Дерек в очередной раз порадовался, что большинство членов его семьи — оборотни. Стоило им только подъехать, как мама, Лора, Питер и Джексон тут же вышли из дома. Мама взяла в оборот шерифа, Питер и Джексон отвлекали Эллисон, а он вместе с Лорой и Стайлзом потащили Скотта в гостевую комнату. Вернее будет сказать, что тащил МакКолла только он, а Лора расспрашивала Стайлза о случившемся. 

Уложив Скотта на кровать, Дерек отошел в сторону, давая сестре место для работы. Стайлз столь великодушным не был — залез на кровать с другой стороны и поглаживал друга по плечу, приговаривая «хороший, хороший мальчик, Скотти». Лора рану осмотрела, похмурилась. Приказала Стайлзу намочить полотенца в ванной и принести сюда, а Дереку смотаться за аптечкой и взять бинты и перекись. 

— Уже утром и следа не останется, — проворчал он, но послушно спустился вниз, обходя маму и шерифа Стилински десятой дорогой.

Рану промыли быстро и аккуратно, а затем перевязали. Скотт уже не рычал от боли, а был сонным и вялым. Организм перестраивался и излечивался. Укрыв «пациента» теплым одеялом, стали думать о том, что сказать шерифу. Мозг Стайлза работал на полную: идеи были одна бредовее другой. Мистер Стилински уже видел оборотня, но в Калифорнии волков не было уже лет семьдесят. На горного льва сумасшедший вервольф тоже не тянул, а для пумы был слишком большим. Мама решила все за них — она альфа, так что это не удивительно — и рассказала отцу Стайлза правду. Обратилась в бета-релиз, помогла мужчине успокоиться, вручила стакан с виски и рассказала о сверхъестественном мире. 

Стайлз от таких новостей чуть ли не по потолку бегал. Пришлось его хорошенько встряхнуть, дабы он прекратил истерику. Лора попыталась объяснить, что служитель закона на их стороне — это к лучшему. Особенно, когда надо спрятать труп или объяснить причину смерти их противника. Не все же время валить вину на ни в чем не повинных горных львов? Но что для Хейлов благо, то для парня настоящая беда. Подросток боялся, что из-за всякой нечисти его отец мог попасть под удар и погибнуть. 

— Этого не случится, — обняла поникшего парнишку Лора, — шериф Стилински теперь под защитой Стаи Хейлов. Его никто не посмеет тронуть, иначе будут иметь дело с нами.

Стайлз вздохнул, а затем посмотрел на Дерека. Во взгляде была надежда, капелька паники и грусть. Он сначала растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. Его сестра была права. Они — Стая, а Стая своих не бросает. 

— Все будет хорошо, Стайлз, — сказал он, чуть сжав хрупкое плечо, — в случае чего, мы защитим и тебя, и твоего отца.

Дерек проигнорировал хитрый взгляд Лоры, как и тот факт, что от его прикосновения Стайлз и его бешеное сердцебиение успокоились. Он просто поддержал друга, ясно? Никакого подтекста или двойного дна.

— Почему бы тебе не переодеться, Стайлз? — Лора осмотрела парня, недовольно хмуря носик, — неплохо же ты замарался.

— Было темно, и я останавливал кровотечение Скотта, — ответил Стайлз, брезгливо потянув задеревеневшую ткань на животе, а затем и на правом рукаве, — в джипе должна быть моя сменка для тренировки. Надо переодеться, пока отец меня таким не увидел.

— Дерек с удовольствием одолжит тебе одну из своих футболок, — отмахнулась девушка, закидывая ногу на ногу, — правда, братишка?

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел сначала на неё, а затем на молчаливого Дерека. Он приподнял бровь, будто спрашивая, какого хрена тут происходит. Хейл и сам бы хотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Просто его чересчур любопытная и непоседливая близняшка опять лезет не в свои дела. В один прекрасный день она за это ответит.

— Конечно, — сквозь зубы процедил он, выходя из спальни.

Дерек ненавидел неловкие ситуации, а Лора любила их устраивать. Когда он сказал, что заинтересовался Стайлзом, то он не имел в виду, что хочет залезть к нему в штаны или завезти с ним семью. Ладно, возможно он об этом думал. Так, мимолетом. В первую очередь его заинтересовала его история. Серьёзно, парень из параллельной вселенной, кого бы это не увлекло? Ещё он был многообещающим друидом, как успел заметить дядя Питер. А дядя Питер не из тех, кто хвалит всех и каждого. Его внимание, что уж говорить про уважение или похвалу, надо заслужить. Джексон из кожи вон лезет: и на учебе, и в спорте старается быть лучшим, чтобы его папочка хотя бы сказал сухое «молодец». Стайлз был необычным парнем — это признала практически вся Стая. Но не стоит забывать о том, что он был друидом Стаи, которую потерял. У него был альфа, его Пара. И прошло чертовски мало времени с момента его смерти, чтобы Стилински заглядывался на кого-то. Возможно, что он никогда не будет готов для новых отношений. Волнует ли это Лору? Ни капли. Дерек любит свою близняшку, но она, в попытках устроить его личную жизнь, иногда перегибает палку. В своей жалкой пародии на Купидона, девушка может спугнуть Стайлза. Тогда между ними даже дружбы не будет, что уж говорить о возможности их отношений.

Открыв комод, Дерек схватил первую попавшуюся под руку футболку и с шумом задвинул полку. Он остановился около окна, медленно дыша и прочищая мысли. Когда эта кутерьма закончится, разговор с Лорой будет долгим и нудным. Дерек не беспомощный волчонок. Да, у него бывают проблемы с социализацией. Да, он не умеет разговаривать с людьми. Но это не значит, что ему нужна помощь или нянька. Двадцать два года жил же как-то и завел себе друзей. С делами сердечными тоже справиться сам, спасибо большое.

— Что ты тут тихо поскуливаешь в темноте, — поинтересовался Джексон, бесшумно подходя к нему со спины.

— Я не поскуливал в темноте, — прорычал Дерек, оборачиваясь назад.

— Ну да, ты просто мрачно пялился в окно, — ехидно ответил кузен, закатывая глаза, — как там МакКолл? Укус прижился? — голос у него был скучный, словно интересовался погодой. Да и вообще, так, мимо проходил.

— Скотт уже меняется. Завтра утром станет полноценным оборотнем.

— И тётя Талия возьмет его под своё крыло?

— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Дерек, — нам не нужны омеги на нашей территории. Да и Скотт хороший парень, от него проблем не будет, а Стайлз — друид. Стае не помешают такие кадры.

— Если эти придурки не зазнаются и не посчитают себя «Царями Горы», — фыркнул Джексон, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Стайлз многое знает и умеет, а это значит, что друид он не без году неделя. Не зазнался раньше — не зазнается сейчас, — ответил Дерек. Похлопав кузена по плечу, он поспешил в гостевую комнату. И так уже прилично задержался. 

По пути в комнату он наткнулся на шерифа. Мужчина беспокоился за своих сыновей и решил их проверить. Дерек жестом попросил следовать за собой. От Джона пахло усталостью, нервозностью и липким страхом. Его сердце билось медленно, но так сильно, словно оно последние секунды отбивало свой ритм. События этого вечера, уже ночи, его явно не порадовали. Хорошо, что у полицейских крепкие нервы и железная выдержка, иначе бы мужчина уже схватился за пистолет и вызвал бы подкрепление. А потом бы шерифа ждал «дом Эйкина» и тогда Стайлз бы точно послал и Дерека, и Стаю.

 

Дерек открывает дверь и вежливо пропускает мистера Стилински вперед, только мужчина застывает в дверях и пораженно открывает-закрывает рот. Хейл сначала не понимает, что вызвало такое удивление, а затем он увидел. Он увидел, на что смотрел отец подростка. На шрамы. Три глубоких росчерка на правом боку. Широкий шрам от правого плеча и до левого бедра. На правом плече хаотично разбросаны мелкие царапины, словно рядом с ним разбилось стекло. Несколько рваных ран от укусов, порезов. На локте пятно от ожога. Стайлз поворачивается к ним лицом и Дерек замечает, что и на животе, и на груди с ключицами есть свои отметины. Самый глубокий и страшный — след от когтей в области сердца. Его словно кто-то хотел вырвать из груди. 

Он так же увидел и татуировки.

Трилистник на правом плече, а так же две широкие полоски ближе к локтю. Два длинных лавра* на выпирающих тазовых косточках. Чаша Фрейи* на ребрах. Но больше всего на спине. На задней стороне шеи перевернутое дерево, огромные корни которого уходят к затылку. Фазы луны вдоль позвоночника, на лопатке стальной канат в виде знака бесконечности, несколько разбросанных рун, иностранных надписей и триксель. Грёбаный триксель на крестце. Умом Дерек понимает, что последняя татуировка имеет отношение к магии, нежели к нему или его Стаи, но блять. Как же правильно все это выглядит. И, да, ему надо срочно перестать пожирать глазами полуобнаженное тело несовершеннолетнего Стилински, пока это не заметил его отец. Хватит и того, что его красноречивые взгляды заметила Лора. 

 

— Стайлз, что это? — просипел шериф, беспомощно указывая рукой на тату, — когда ты это успел набить? Кто посмел набить тебе все это. Тебе ещё нет восемнадцати!

— Ой, пап, — нервно засмеялся Стайлз, стараясь надеть полученную футболку. Получилась плохо: сначала нужно было снять косынку-фиксатор, а затем аккуратно протиснуть гипс в рукав. Но парень был напуган и взвинчен, пытаясь побыстрее скрыть все улики, иначе его отец не успокоится. Лора это тоже поняла, поэтому поспешила помочь, — это было давно...

— Я заметил, — прошипел Джон, делая несколько шагов вперед, — они уже давно зажили. Вот куда ты дел все карманные деньги.

Стайлз отдернул футболку вниз, поправил слишком большой для него вырез футболки, и поблагодарил Лору, когда та помогла ему с косынкой. Он облизнул кончиком языка пересохшие губы. Его глаза в панике метались то на спящего Скотта, то на Дерека, то на Лору. Дереку бы хотелось поддержать его: взять за руку, обнять или сказать что-то ободряюще, но при разгневанном родителе этого делать не стоит. Иначе на одного раненого оборотня в доме станет больше. Поэтому он стоит около двери, молчит и наблюдает за происходящем. 

— Пап, все не так просто и глупо, как тебе кажется, — тихо сказал Стайлз, нервно теребя подол футболки.

— Собирайся, — махнул рукой мужчина, сдерживая свои бушующие эмоции, — поговорим об этом дома, а завтра навестим Скотта. 

— Пап, — снова попытался Стайлз, но в этот раз более уверенно. Голос был спокойным и твердым, а в глазах была сталь, — мы выйдем и поговорим. Было глупо от тебя это скрывать, и только сейчас я это понял. Я все тебе расскажу.

Джон хотел возразить, это было видно. Но что-то в его сыне заставило передумать и прислушаться к его словам. Мужчина кивнул. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Скотта, он вышел из комнаты. Дерек слышал его быстрые шаги, скомканное прощание с мамой, Питером и бабушкой. Стайлз устало выдохнул и быстро-быстро заморгал, качая головой. Лора обняла его, целуя в висок. Если бы Стилински был оборотнем, то он бы почувствовал, как она пытается передать ему свои силы, прогнать усталость и просто поддержать. Но он им не был. Ему хватило и того, что дали.

— Ты уверен, Стайлз? — тихо спросил Дерек, придерживая подростка около двери.

— Он бы все равно узнал, — так же тихо ответили ему, — к примеру, когда я и Скотт свалили бы из этой вселенной. Отец заслуживает того, чтобы знать правду. Это будет пиздецки тяжело и страшно. Возможно, что после этого я лишусь отца и дома, но я должен это сделать.

— Ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда. Я буду тебя ждать. Стая будет тебя ждать.

— Спасибо, Дерек, — кивнул Стайлз, чуть сжимая его руку в своей. 

 

Каждое нервное окончание Стайлза было в напряженном ожидании. Сердце оглушительно отбивало сумасшедший ритм. Дерек стоял около окна, наблюдая за разговором отца и сына. Мама уложила детей по кроватям и колыбелькам. Взрослые заняты своими делами: кто-то из них уехал в город, кто-то сидит в своей комнате или в зале перед телевизором. Дядя Питер в любимой библиотеке, бабушка и Кора играют в карты около камина, мама читает сказку Эллиоту и Элее, Джексон разговаривает по Скайпу с Лидией и Дэнни. Лора молча обнимает его со спины, положив свою голову ему на плечо. Одно её присутствие даёт сил и облегчает ноющую боль под ребрами. 

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — тихо спрашивает она. Дерек качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от темного силуэта Стайлза, — но мы поговорим. Думаю, что ты и без меня понял, что вы невероятно разные. И это не только из-за ваших вкусов или хобби. Он с одной вселенной, а ты с другой. Но это неважно. Он нравится тебе так сильно, что ты чувствуешь себя немного разбитым, и торчишь в три часа ночи в коридоре и в кромешной тьме. Но, если он делает тебя счастливым, то это единственное, что имеет значение.

— Он хочет вернуться в свой мир, — хрипло сказал Дерек, прочищая горло, — и ты это прекрасно слышала. 

— А ты сразу нюни развесил, — укоризненно сказала Лора, хлопая его по лопатке, — он пока не знает, как это сделать. У тебя есть время завоевать своего горемычного. Вдруг это твоя судьба?

Дерек вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Он не чувствовал ничего необычного: никаких бабочек в животе, ватных ног, спертого дыхания и прочей влюбленной атрибутики. Стайлз был симпатичным парнем. Его хотелось обнимать, пометить своим запахом и поцеловать. Когда он нервничает — хочется успокоить, когда боится — защитить и так до бесконечности. Но называть Стилински «Своей Судьбой» он не спешил. Волк никаких подсказок не давал, и вставать на задние лапки перед подростком не спешил. Одобрил, принял выбор и все, дальше сам, Дерек. 

Он помнил рассказы бабушки о Парах: чтобы быть человеком, волку нужен человек, который тебя примет и сможет удержать, когда будешь на грани. Тот, кто всегда будет рядом. Тот, кто делает тебя лучше. Человек, который будет всегда рядом, даже несмотря на окружающий тебя пиздец. Единственный, кто знает, принимает и верит в тебя до того, как это сделает кто-либо другой. Даже если никто не поверит. Не важно, что случится, ты всегда будешь любить его, а он тебя. 

В Стае всего четыре Пары: тётя Эмма и дядя Ричард (родители Эллиота), тётя Джемма и тётя Кристина (родительницы Лены), Маргарет и Джим (родители двухлетней Элеи), а также Джексон с Лидией. У мамы и дяди Питера не было Пар, но они и без них неплохо живут. А бабушка свою Пару потеряла. Про дедушку она рассказывает мало: сколько бы времени не прошло, но такая рана все равно будет болеть. Дядя Питер про него вообще не говорит — сразу переводит тему или маньячно улыбается, а мама говорит, что плохо его помнит. Если бы не фотографии в альбоме, то он бы вообще не знал, как выглядит дедушка.

Возможно, Стайлз и не его Пара, но они бы могли попробовать встречаться, верно? Одно свидание, один шанс. Если из этого что-то выйдет — хорошо, а если нет, то он, хотя бы, попытался. Сворачиваем нюни и комплексы, и идем брать неприступную крепость штурмом. Два-три дня на то, чтобы Стайлз немного пришёл в себя, после трудного вторника, а затем Дерек сделает свой ход.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — ответил наконец-то Дерек, хрустя шеей. Разговор между Стайлзом и шерифом подходил к концу. Оба были уставшими и выжатыми. Противные нотки страха наконец-то исчезли. От Стайлза шли волны облегчения и радости. Да и мистер Стилински как-то расслабился, ушла скованность в движениях. Видимо, новость о том, что его сыновья не совсем его, он воспринял благодушно. — Но попробовать стоит.

— Вот это мой мальчик, — довольно кивнула Лора, взъерошив ему волосы, — я проведаю Скотта и на боковую. Поговори со Стайлзом, он, видимо, сегодня ночует здесь. Не упусти свой шанс, Ромео. — Девушка не обратила внимание на рычание брата, только помахала ручкой на прощание и скрылась в темной комнате.

Дерек проводил взглядом уезжающую патрульную машину. Стайлз помахал отцу вслед, обхватил рукой свою больную руку, съеживаясь от холодного воздуха. Однако зайти внутрь он не спешил. Понуро опустив голову, оперся спиной на свой джип и медленно съехал вниз, садясь на землю. Покачав головой, Дерек быстро спустился вниз. Сняв свою кожанку с крючка, он вышел из дома. 

 

***

 

Джон считал, что после шестнадцати лет жизни с гиперактивным сыном его сложно удивить, но миз Талии Хейл это удалось. Итак, оборотни. Люди, которые могут обращаться в животных (или животные в людей?). Они существуют. Это не выдумка, не сказка и не голливудское кино. В Бейкон-Хиллз, который он поклялся защищать, живет целая Стая и его пасынок стал одним из них этой ночью. Мелисса его убьет, когда узнает. 

— Эллисон, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — про девчонку Арджентов мужчина как-то забыл. Шериф называется. Не может в стрессовых и неожиданных ситуациях держать себя в руках. Правда, раньше он и с оборотнями не сталкивался.

 

— Я в порядке, миссис Хейл, — кивнула бледная Эллисон, сжимая горячую кружку с чаем в руках, — испугалась только. За себя и за Скотта.

— Поверить не могу, что мы пустили охотницу в дом, — цокнул языком Питер, развалившись в кресле с планшетом в руках, — и это после всего, что нам рассказал юный друид.

— Питер, — предупреждающе сказала миз Хейл, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что она ещё не прошла просвещение. До этого времени она даже не знала о том, что оборотни существуют.

Джон немного напрягся. Рука сама собой потянулась к кобуре. Он шериф и обязан защищать граждан своего города. Он не знал, как отреагируют оборотни на обычные, не серебряные пули, но подумал, что это сможет их задержать. Мужчина совсем не хотел, чтобы дочка Криса пострадала. Охотники они там или нет, не столь важно. Но калечить людей, подростков, он никому не позволит. Талия извиняюще улыбнулась и грозно посмотрела на своего брата.

— Джексон, Кора, хватит подслушивать. Или тренируйтесь, или сядьте сюда. Не позорьтесь перед гостями, — спокойным голосом сказала она, не оборачиваясь назад. 

Стилински моргнул, недоумевая. Задняя дверь поместья тихо открылась, впуская смущенных детей. Джексон, с надменным выражением лица, сел на диван, поближе к миз Хейл. Кора, хмуро оглядывая всех присутствующих, присела рядом. Эллисон удивленно смотрела на своего одноклассника. 

— Я слышала... Вернее, подслушала, — замялась Арджент, краснея, — к нам приезжало слишком много людей. Папа всегда говорил, что это по работе. Я ему не очень поверила, потому что эти коллеги были жуткими типами. Они привозили слишком много оружия, а я ведь знаю сроки поставок, и патроны. Пахли они не порохом, а чем-то другим, цветочным. Когда я сломала гильзу, то мне на руку посыпался фиолетовый порошок.

— Аконит, — насмешливо сказал Питер, усмехаясь, — быстро же они.

— Питер, лапочка, свяжись с нашими друзьями из других городов, — миз Хейл переглянусь с Талией, кивая головой. Питер послушно удалился из комнаты. Подростки тревожно нахмурились, — Эллисон, дорогая, ты больше ничего не заметила, не услышала?

Эллисон покачала головой, убирая мешающие пряди волос за ухо. У неё едва заметно дрожали руки. Джон ободряюще сжал плечо девушки.

— Отец всегда разговаривает с гостями или в гараже, или в подвале. Вечером он разговаривал с тётей Кейт. Обычная беседа, а затем она что-то сказала папе, и они поругались. Он говорил, что тётя не должна была этого делать, что у семьи из-за неё будут проблемы и про какой-то «Кодекс». Когда пап заметил меня, то приказал идти в спальню и не выходить оттуда, — Арджент вздохнула, опуская глаза, — мой отец охотник на оборотней?

Талия кивнула. Кора и Джексон зарычали. Их глаза окрасились золотым. Джон мгновенно встал из-за стола, закрывая собой Эллисон. Миз Хейл зарычала на внуков, приказывая не рыпаться. Те присмирели, виновато опуская голову. Женщина отвесила парню подзатыльник, качая головой. 

— Никакого воспитания, — покачала головой она, поправляя шаль на своих плечах, — скажу Питеру, чтобы он усилил ваши тренировки. 

— Прости, бабуль, — пробурчал Джексон, потирая голову.

— Но охотники. Сейчас они здесь из-за сумасшедшего альфы, который убивает направо и налево, а затем возьмутся за нас, — прорычала Кора, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

— И что ты предлагаешь, милая? Развязать войну? — полюбопытствовала Талия, посмотрев на свою дочь.

Шериф не совсем понимал, о чем именно идет речь, но такие слова как «убийство» и «война» ему совсем не понравились. Убийца — некий альфа — более менее знаком Хейлам и они, вроде бы, хотят разобраться с этим сами. Охотники приехали за этим же, но они так же могут и избавиться от этой семьи. Может ли он или закон тут помочь? Навряд ли. Остановить, как они сказали, «безумного альфу» мужчина точно не сможет. Клыки, когти — не по его части. Но вот защитить Хейлов он сможет. Те порядочные граждане, без единого привода. Талия Хейл — уважаемая судья в их городе, Лора Хейл — неплохая помощница врача, так что это будет не трудно. Убивать их за то, что они оборотни, шериф никому не позволит. Это ... эм, расовая дискриминация? Ксенофобия? Он слишком часто слушает бредни своего сына. Охотникам лучше держаться подальше от этой семьи.

— Почему бы и нет? Так у нас было бы преимущество, — пожала плечами Кора.

— Мы не станем ни на кого нападать. Развязывать войну с охотниками — глупо и невероятно опасно. Они позовут на помощь друзей и знакомых. Нас просто уничтожат, — медленно и с расстановкой сказала Талия, смотря девушке прямо в глаза, — они не трогают нас, а мы не трогаем их. Отец Эллисон, вроде бы, чтит «Кодекс».

— Что такое «Кодекс»? — полюбопытствовал Джон, уже в который раз услышав это слово. Маловероятно, что это то, что он знает и чтит.

— Свод правил и законов у охотников, — ответил ему Джексон, скрестив руки на груди, — что-то типа «не обращай людей направо и налево», «не убивай людей», «не устраивай массовый каминг-аут» и т.д.

— Звучит здраво, — с такими правилами Джон полностью согласен. Если семья Хейлов придерживается этих законов, то проблем у них не будет. Скотту он точно не позволит убивать или обращать людей. Ни за что.

— Именно, но не все охотники чтят «Кодекс», — нахмурилась Кора, подтянув ноги к груди, — некоторые ублюдки убивают нас просто потому, что могут. Для них мы зло во плоти, грязь под ногами или просто бешеные собаки, которые заслужили смерть. 

— Кора, следи за языком, — устало попросила Талия, прикрыв рукой глаза, — но это правда. Многие охотники уничтожают целые Стаи из-за ненависти, страха или мести. 

— У оборотней есть иерархия, — продолжила миз Хейл, — альфа — вожак стаи, беты — члены Стаи и омеги — те, кто не входит в Стаю или их изгнали, или перебили. Если оборотень в Стае, то он в безопасности. Ему всегда помогут, научат и поддержат. Вместе мы сильней. Как беты дают силы альфе, так и альфа своей Стае. Омеги же со временем становятся дикими, сливаются со своим внутренним волком и теряют рассудок. Нападают на людей, пожирают или убивают. Не редко проблемы с охотниками возникают именно из-за них. 

— Но сейчас в городе безумствует не омега, верно? — сказал Джон, внимательно слушая и запоминая.

— Верно, это альфа, — кивнула Талия, — с ним разобраться будет посложнее. Альфы всегда невероятно сильны. Если он кого-нибудь укусит, то проблем станет ещё больше. Он соберет Стаю и одному Богу известно, что тогда будет дальше.

— Этот альфа укусил Скотта, — напомнила Эллисон, прикусывая губу, — что теперь будет с ним? Ему можно как-то помочь?

Джон подобрался, пристально смотря на оборотней. Те как-то замешкались, отводя взгляды в сторону. Нехорошо, очень-очень нехорошо. Миз Хейл вздохнула, поправляя свою шаль, посмотрела на свою дочь, мол, давай, скажи им. Талия недовольно скривила губы, закинула ногу на ногу, и расправила плечи.

— Альфа не оставит попыток вернуть, призвать Скотта. Как уже говорилось раннее, вместе мы сильнее. Даже один бета может перевесить чашу весов. Этот вервольф здесь появился не просто так. Пришел ради чего-то или проследил за кем-то. Возможно, за охотниками, — женщина посмотрела на Эллисон. Девушка вздохнула, потирая рукой лоб, — у нас два варианта: убить альфу — тогда Скотт станет омегой и может попроситься в Стаю или же Скотт должен сразу признать меня своей альфой.

— Это может сработать? — все-таки второй вариант был намного предпочтительней. Кто знает, когда Хейлы или охотники достанут этого сукиного сына. Шериф не хочет, чтобы Скотт пострадал ещё больше. 

— Все зависит от мальчишки и его силы воли, — ответила миз Хейл, — если он сможет разорвать пока ещё не окрепшую связь с укусившим его альфой, то все получится. 

— Будет весело, — усмехнулся Джексон, поднимаясь, — пойду проверю раненного воина и Дерека с Лорой.

Талия проводила племянника взглядом, а затем к чему-то прислушалась. Джон ничего такого не слышал, конечно, но где его слух и где слух оборотня? Эти ребята действительно монстры. В хорошем смысле этого слова. Хейл тихо порыкивала, как настоящая волчица. Наверху раздался грохот, послышался детский смех и топот ножек. Девочка кричала на некоего Эллиота и обвиняла его в краже игрушек, а мальчик все отрицал. Затем послышался рык, больше похожий на щенячий писк, крики и слёзы. Талия посмотрела на Кору; девушка устало вздохнула, закатила глаза, но послушно пошла разнимать детей. Миз Хейл снова заворчала про «невоспитанную молодежь» и «усиленные тренировки». Джон не хотел знать, что все это значит. Вдруг после этого его будут мучить кошмары.

— Со Скоттом все будет хорошо? — спросила Эллисон, то и дело, посматривая в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

 

— Сейчас его организм перестраивается. Он меняется и излечивается, — успокоила девушку Талия, улыбнувшись, — Скотт проспит до утра. Тогда вы сможете его проведать и поговорить с ним. 

— Но мы не советуем забирать мальчика домой, шериф, — добавила миз Хейл, качая головой.

 

— Почему нет? — нахмурился Джон. Он про сегодняшнее отсутствие мальчишек не знает, как будет врать Мелиссе, а ему говорят, что одним днем дело не ограничится. Друзей у парней невероятно мало, да и ночевать у них они все время не могут. Свой дом все-таки есть, да и учебу ещё никто не отменял. А рассказать своей жене правду он не может: кто знает, как она на это отреагирует? Она женщина крепкая, со стальными нервами — медсестра, как-никак, — но она также беременна. Рисковать не хочется.

— Новообращенный щенок. Никакого контроля над волком или эмоциями. Сорваться может в любой момент: из-за плохого настроения или из-за того, что кто-то съел его любимые хлопья, — женщина усмехнулась, наклоняясь вперед, — он таких дел наворотит, что вы сами завоете.

— И сколько это по-вашему займет времени?

Старая волчица пожала плечами: 

— У каждого по-разному. Недели, месяц, годы. Все, опять же, зависит от него. Как он будет тренироваться, слушаться и искать свой Якорь. Найдет Якорь — сможет сдержать своего волка. Спокойно переживет все полнолуния и никого не убьет.

— Не было печали, — проворчал шериф, устало потирая руками лицо, — тогда я завтра навещу Скотта, а потом...

— Потом мы посмотрим на то, что он собой представляет, — закончила за него Талия. 

— Верно, — кивнул мужчина, вставая, — Эллисон, жди меня в машине. Талия, вы не против, если я поговорю со Стайлзом? Он навряд ли поедет со мной домой — Скотта одного не бросит.

Женщина, засмеявшись, кивнула. Эллисон вежливо попрощалась с хозяйками поместья и тихо вышла на улицу. Джон поднялся наверх, и его ждало очередное потрясение. Татуировки. Много татуировок. И шрамы. Как он это пропустил? Почему не уследил? Стайлз всегда был под носом, под присмотром. В неприятности не влипал, с учебой проблем не было — его мальчик был вторым лучшим учеником, после Лидии Мартин — и никаких подозрительных компаний. Но после аварии его как будто подменили. Сначала мужчина серьёзно беспокоился, что это из-за скорого пополнения в их семье. Как бы Стайлз не любил Мелиссу, но ребёнок это уже другой разговор. Подсознательная ревность, комплексы и прочая чушь, которую так любят говорить психологи. Но нет, обошлось. Просто его сын переживал из-за того, что его не примут из-за сексуальной ориентации. С этим тоже разобрались и вот опять. Татуировки, Господи Боже. Скрытно и, наверное, на дому. Без его разрешения, как родителя, ни один салон бы ничего ему не набил. Если, конечно, Стайлз не подделал разрешение. Он вполне мог это провернуть, Джон своего сына знает. И, хорошо, ладно, рано или поздно он бы разрешил. Стайлз бы из него душу вытряс, но своего бы добился. Две-три. Ну, ладно, пять. Но столько! Он что, зек? Зачем ему столько? Да ещё таких непонятных. 

А шрамы? Это-то откуда взялось? Шериф, конечно, знает, что его сын неуклюжий и может упасть даже на равно месте, но это... Это шрамы не из-за бытовых ситуаций и не на улице он так упал. Джон все-таки коп. Хороший коп. Следы от пуль, ножевых ранений или намеренных ожогов узнает всегда. В его ребёнка кто-то стрелял, дырявил и прижигал. А сколько на нём ран от когтей? На Стайлза нападали ебаные оборотни. Его сын давно вращается в этой воронке, давно знает, кто скрывается в темноте. Теперь его оккультные книги и прочая чепуха заиграла совсем другими красками. И что теперь ему делать? Как защитить, уберечь своего ребёнка? На домашний арест не посадишь, в камере не запрешь. К Клаудии, что ли, отправить? Хотя бы на некоторое время. Или после того, как он школу закончит. Подальше от всяких оборотней или охотников. Бывшей жене все, конечно, не объяснишь, но можно наврать про «плохую компанию», да простят его Хейлы. 

От предстоящего разговора Джон ничего хорошего не ждал. Он смирился с неизбежным, был немного насторожен и был готов слушать чепуху. Но когда Стайлз вышел из поместья, бледный, дрожащий и со слезами на глазах, шериф понял, что правда ему не понравится совершенно. Стилински заметил то, что раньше ускользало от его внимания: заострившиеся черты лица, сильные руки, которые больше не мельтешили во все стороны. И глаза. Этот усталый взгляд бойца, который повидал много дерьма за свою не долгую жизнь. Прозвучит избито, пошло и банально, но это были глаза человека гораздо старше семнадцати лет. Это был одновременно его сын, но в то же время совершенно чужой. Слушая рассказ Стайлза, он порадовался, что дома — в тайнике — его ждет бутылка Джека, валерьянка и теплые объятия любимой жены.

***

 

Стайлз нервно пошкрябал ногтем свой брелок. В воздухе витал запах шин, масла и бензина. Эрика, развалившись на троне из покрышек, лениво покачивала ногой и шумно потягивала молочный коктейль через трубочку. Айзек, сидя на металлическом ящике, перебирал инструменты и ожидал приказа от Бойда. Сам Вернон был по пояс под «любимой ласточкой» Стилински. Джип пугающе свистел и тарахтел, парень хотел как-нибудь отвести свою детку на осмотр, но тут подрулил Бойд и любезно предложил свою помощь с пятнадцатью процентной скидкой. Кто бы на его месте не согласился?

 

— И так, почему мы тут торчим? — спросила Эрика, когда её напиток был полностью выпит. Стайлз осмотрел девушку с ног до головы и довольно улыбнулся. Размельченные травы, которые он по-тихому добавляет в напитки своей подруги, действуют. Рейс уже не была такой бледной, пропали синяки и проблемы с кожей. Появился румянец, волосы перестали напоминать солому. Конечно, девушка все спишет на новые таблетки, но так даже лучше. Не придется ничего объяснять.

 

— Торчите тут только вы с Айзеком, а я привез «Роско» на осмотр и ремонт, — сказал Стайлз, нервно притоптывая ногой. 

— Подай разводной ключ, Айзек, — попросил Бойд, протягивая руку из-под машины.

Лейхи быстро нашел нужный инструмент и вручил другу. Под чутким руководством Стайлза эта троица неплохо так притерлась друг к другу. Совместный обед в школе, поход в кино, в кафе и даже к кому-то на работу. Обычно они тусуются в городской библиотеке, где Эрика работает помощницей, или в вет. клинике, где работают Айзек и Скотт, но, как уже говорилось раньше, Стайлз переживал за свою детку, а потому они рванули к Бойду. С ребятами было все так же весело, даже если они и не оборотни. Эрика все так же остра на язык и горазда на шуточки, Айзек, почувствовав себя в своей тарелке, тоже стал показывать зубки да коготки, а Вернон... Он все такой же молчун, (Стайлз уверен, что если его познакомить с Дереком, то он опять станет его любимчиком, потому что спокойная тишина) но и он может удивить ой как сильно.

— Можно сходить в кино, когда Бойд починит твой раритет, — предложил Айзек, следя за работой одноклассника.

— Мне нужно будет переодеться и принять душ, но я не против, — глухо ответил автомеханик, гремя ключом, — за один день все равно не управлюсь. Эрика?

— Что значит «не управлюсь»?! Все так плохо. Пожалуйста, скажи, что нет. Джип мне очень дорог, как память и средство передвижения. Как же я до школы буду добираться? — причитал Стайлз, ходя от стенки до импровизированного «трона» Эрики, — если отец и об этом узнает...

 

— Походишь немного ножками, Стилински. Ноги подкачаешь, — фыркнула Эрика, подбирая под себя ноги, — я тоже не против. Дома сидеть надоело, а домашка уже сделана. Посмотрим тот крутой боевик, про который говорит вся школа. Ты с нами, Стайлз? 

Стайлз перестал наматывать нервные круги по мастерской и остановился около передвижного ящика. Особых планов на сегодня у него не было. Отец, после трудного и долгого разговора у Хейлов, его, конечно, не избегает, но все ещё пытается принять сверхъестественную реальность. Он понял и принял его, даже успокоил, когда Стайлза накрыла истерика, но иногда в глазах отца проскальзывает что-то необъяснимое. Лучшее, что он может сделать, не появляться особо часто перед глазами своего родителя и дать ему время. Мелисса уже вовсю делает из гостевой комнаты детскую. Стены решили не красить, но и без того забот хватало: сменить люстру, купить теплый и пушистый ковер, манеж, коляску, койку и т.д. Иногда она просит о помощи Скотта, а иногда Стайлза. Парни никогда не отказывают. Дело не трудное, да и для семьи же. Порубиться вечером в игрушку не получится: у Скотта сегодня смена, а после — свидание с Эллисон. Мохнатый секрет девушку не отпугнул, а заинтересовал. МакКолл развлекает свою благоверную оборотничьими штучками, а так же, если они в доме Арджентов, подслушивает и запоминает секретную информацию. Благодаря засланному казачку они узнали, что и в этой вселенной Виктория погибла от зубов оборотня. В буквальном смысле. На неё напал омега и загрыз, когда женщина ходила в магазин. Повезло, что это произошло не в Бейкон-Хиллз, иначе разозленный и убитый горем охотник нанес визит вежливости Хейлам, в лучших традициях своей сестренки. Эллисон семья скормила историю про дикого зверя, ведь она все ещё не прошла просвещение, но Скотт просветил её сам. МакКоллу крупно повезло, что у здешней Арджент крепкие нервы, и она не схватила арбалет, дабы перестрелять всех оборотней в округе. Милая, сильная и адекватная Эллисон. 

Со здешним Дереком они не настолько близки, чтобы он мог завалиться к нему домой из-за скуки. Они, вроде бы, друзья-приятели, с которым приятно посидеть и помолчать, когда тебе очень хреново. Обнимашки и кожаная куртка идут в комплекте, кто бы мог подумать. Задушевных разговоров не было, потому что это было бы чересчур неловко. Стайлз и так краснел в ту ночь слишком много. Ну, знаете, звездная ночь, кожанка Дерека на его плечах, которая пахла невероятно прекрасно, горячий как печка Дерек ободряюще обнимает, а спину холодит дверца джипа. Не хватало только поцелуев для полноты картины. Но о них можно и не мечтать. Хмуроволк просто так к себе никого не подпускает, а та ночь была одноразовой акцией. Он просто пожалел его, ведь на бедного парнишку столько всего навалилось. Жаль, что здесь они с Лидей не лучшие друзья. Она бы хорошенько его отпинала, дала бы дельный совет и потащила бы по магазинам. А может и с ней попытаться поговорить, наладить отношения? Джексон уже все про него знает, от Стаи нет секретов, да и к Мартин он больше не испытывает трепетных чувств...

Эрика прочистила горло и швырнула в него мелкий винтик. Как же хорошо, что она не оборотень. Нулевая меткость и никакой опасности для жизни. Но угрожающий взгляд на месте. Стайлз миролюбиво поднял руки, глупо улыбаясь. Рейс шутливо щелкнула зубами, весело смеясь.

— Да-да, Стайлз вас слушает. Я в деле, — закивал головой парень, — не горю желанием торчать дома.

— Отлично. Без твоих комментариев и глупых отсылок было бы так скучно, — протянула девушка, подпирая кулачком щеку.

— Как и половине зрителей, — фыркнул Айзек.

— Если фильм будет по книге или комиксам, то его не заткнешь, — добавил Бойд.

— Все в порядке, мальчики, по дороге захватим кляп или кто-то из вас пожертвует своим носком.

— Ха-ха. Как потешно, — деланно-обиженно сказал Стайлз, закатывая глаза, — вы любите мою болтовню, просто признайте это.

— Нет, — хором сказала троица.

— Фильм все равно будет пестрить отсылками, так и знайте.

Стайлз присел рядом с Эрикой, которая тут же положила свою голову ему на плечо. От девушки приятно пахло духами, жвачкой и молочным коктейлем. Никакого запаха болезни. Не то чтобы у него был нюх, как оборотня, но он все-таки друид. Замечать болезни, как и лечить их, он может. И его травки и зелья творят чудеса. (Стоило ему попить несколько дней горькие и вонючие зелья, как его кости срослись и с него сняли гипс. Травматолог был удивлен, а Лора хитро улыбалась. От фиксатора отказаться он не смог, но тот не сильно мешает.) Тоже самое будет и с Эрикой, если он продолжит подливать и подсыпать в её напитки свои травы и зелья. После можно взяться и за Айзека. Парень здоров только физически, но не психологически. Успокаивающие настои парню определенно не помещают. 

— Посмотрите, какая симпотяшка подъехала, — промурлыкала Эрика, вытягивая шею.

— Знакомая пижонская тачка, — протянул Айзек, положив руки на колени.

— Хейлы, — уверенно сказал Бойд, даже не посмотрев. 

Повернув голову вправо, Стайлз действительно увидел Хейлов около заправки, до которой было всего-то пятнадцать-двадцать шагов. Ворота мастерской были широко открыты, так что ничто не мешало подросткам смотреть на самых обсуждаемых персон города. Из серебристой тойоты вышли Дерек и Лора. В извечных черных кожаных куртках и в очках-авиаторах. Первый невозмутимо заправлял машину, а вторая присматривала за кузеном и кузинами. Эллиот и Лена играли в самолетики, а Элея сидела на руках Лоры и играла с кислотно-зелёным динозавром. Видимо пока взрослые решают важные дела, молодняк спихнули на старших и ответственных. Джексона и Коры не видно, что не удивительно. У этой парочки бы не хватило терпения, и они бы просто загрызли источник шума. 

 

— Привет, Дерек, Лора! — крикнул Стайлз, махая рукой. Оборотни, услышав знакомый голос (ещё бы они его не услышали), повернулись и приветливо кивнули. Рядом сидящая Эрика возмущенно зашипела и поинтересовалась, откуда он знает местных знаменитостей. Дети же поступили по-другому. Они просто понеслись на встречу другу Стаи, — потише-потише, ребят. Задавите, убьете. Эллиот, не рычи на Эрику, она моя подруга, — мальчик, крепко обняв его за шею, недовольно сопел, смотря на блондинку. Лена, сидя на его коленке, вовсю обнюхивала. И, ладно, он надеется, что его друзья все странности спишут на возраст детей.

— Как дела, народ? — спросил Стайлз, когда волчата его полностью оккупировали и заставили Эрику уйти с насиженного места.

— Мы ездили в аквапарк, а затем в музей, смотреть на динозавров! — ответил Эллиот.

— Лори и Дер-Дер купили нам игрушки, — добивала Лена, цепляясь ручками за его футболку,— тебе не больно?

— Да нет, все в порядке, — отмахнулся Стайлз. Удивленные и насмешливые взгляды Эрики и Айзека он старался не замечать, — вам не влетит от Лоры или Дерека за то, что вы убежали от них?

— Нет, конечно. Это же ты. Ты нас не обидишь, — младший Хейл сказал это таким голосом, словно это прописная истина.

— Потому что ты в Стае, — закивала головой девочка, — так сказала тётя Талия.

— Друг семьи, Лена, друг семьи, — быстро поправил её Стайлз, смотря на друзей, — давайте-ка я провожу вас до машины. 

Лора, Элея и Дерек стояли около тойоты и о чем-то тихо говорили. Присутствие Стилински почувствовали сразу, поэтому сменили тему. Не очень-то и хотелось знать о волчьих делах. Малышку посадили в детское кресло, а волчатам дали легкие подзатыльники и попросили держать языки за зубами. Дети были тихими и виноватыми не долго. Стоило только дверце машины закрыться, как сразу послышался шум и гам, с переменным рычанием динозавров и птеродактилей. Лора послала Стайлзу милую улыбочку и, пожелав ему хорошего дня, села за руль авто. Это немного насторожило. Ещё больше он запаниковал, когда Дерек отвел его в сторону, дабы о чем-то поговорить, но сам молчал. Молчал, сжимая до хруста кулаки и поглядывая в сторону семьи. Он выглядел так, словно хотел кого-то придушить. Кого-то конкретного. Видимо любимая сестренка над ним стебалась и давала полезные, на её взгляд, советы.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Дерек? — привлек внимание вервольфа Стайлз. Не вечно же им стоять рядом с кабинками туалета.

Дерек, убрав руки в карманы кожанки, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Ты в пятницу вечером свободен?

Сердце застучало так бешено, что неровный ритм набатом бил в голове. Стайлз нервно сглотнул, облизывая пересохшие губы. Такого вопроса он совершенно не ожидал. Не так рано и быстро. Через месяц, два или полгода. А Дерек взял и разрушил все его планы. Но не сказать, что это плохо. Просто он думал, что хотя бы в этот раз первые шаги будут за ним. Опять же, что-то не меняется. Стайлз посмотрел на мастерскую. Эрика яростно, одними губами, говорила «да», Айзек кивнул головой и показал два больших пальца, а Бойд, перестав копаться под джипом, невозмутимо вытирал руки полотенцем и не участвовал в этом балагане. Он перевел свой взгляд на Дерека, который, казалось, вот-вот сбежит от него, если не получит ответа. 

— Совершенно свободен, — хрипло ответил Стайлз, теребя фиксатор на руке, — никаких идей или планов. А ты хочешь что-то предложить?

 

— Не против сходить со мной в пиццерию? 

 

— Всеми руками и ногами «да», большой парень.

 

— Тогда до пятницы, — усмехнулся Дерек, хлопнув его по руке.

 

— О мой Бог, — прошептал Стайлз, когда тайота сорвалась с места и покинула заправку. — Это правда происходит.

 

— Он пригласил тебя на свидание? — улыбнулась Эрика, подходя к нему. Посмотрев на его шокированное лицо ещё раз, она кивнула головой, — Дерек Хейл пригласил тебя на свидание. Супер. Отлично. Когда? 

— В пятницу вечером, — послушно ответил Стайлз, когда его за руку потащили обратно в мастерскую.

— Боулинг придется отменить, — усмехнулся Айзек, отпивая воду из бутылки.

— Боулинг и рядом не стоял, — фыркнула Рейс, поправляя резинку на хвосте, — это же Дерек Хейл! Пройдемся по магазинам, подберем Стайлзу подходящие и сексуальные шмотки. Никаких клетчатых рубашек и широких джинс!

— И никаких мешковатых худи, — добавил Айзек, игнорируя возмущенные «хэй» и «какого хрена, чувак?!»

— Про футболки с супергероями не забудьте, — вставил свои два цента Бойд.

— Я вас ненавижу ребята, — проворчал Стайлз, опустив голову. Его предпочтения в одежде были разбиты в пух и в прах. А это только начало. Самый настоящий ад только впереди. Но Дерек того стоил. Он уже пережил нечто подобное с Лидией и выжил. Эрика не может быть хуже Мартин. 

— Не правда, ты нас любишь, — промурлыкала Эрика, обнимая его, — и будешь мне ещё благодарен. Так сильно благодарен, что достанешь мне номер телефона близняшки Дерека, усек?

***

 

Свидание прошло как нельзя лучше. То, как тело Стайлза реагировало на прикосновения Дерека, не оставляло сомнений – он хочет быть с ним. С этим Дереком, несмотря ни на что. Не зря он весь четверг терпел инквизиторские пытки Эрики: очищающие маски для лица, скрабы, выщипывание бровей и походы по магазинам, ведь в одном месте редко найдешь подходящие шмотки. Шутки и язвительные комментарии Айзека ситуации не помогали совершенно. Терпение и смирение с ситуацией воздалось через несколько часов, когда Лейхи имел тупость прокомментировать его новые, супер узкие штаны, которые, по словам Эрики идеально подчеркивали его задницу. Подруга быстро взяла парня в оборот: схватила несколько рубашек, две пары тех же джинс и затолкала его в примерочную. Деньги у Айзека были — правительство платило ему, как сироте уже месяц. Ублюдочного мистера Лейхи посадили и надолго, папа об этом позаботился. Парни тихо порадовались, что у Бойда была смена в автомастерской.

«Это свидание определенно стоило потраченных усилий», подумал Стайлз, когда Дерек жадно целовал его, и если бы не Харлей, на котором он сидел, то парень точно бы упал. Хейл смотрел в глаза Стайлза сияющим, любящим и полным желания взглядом. И впивается в губы новым поцелуем с ещё большей страстью. От каждого поцелуя становится до смешного хорошо, а обжигающие руки оборотня заставляют забыть обо всем на свете. Стайлз обхватывает Дерека руками за шею, ноги закидывает на его бедра. Мотоцикл под ним опасно шатается, но парня это совершенно не волнует. Он знает, что ему не дадут упасть. Мужчина выглядит настолько счастливым и расслабленным, что у Стилински руки чешутся от желания стащить с него все эти бесполезные тряпки и запрыгнуть на него, как кошка на дерево. Или просто опуститься перед этим красавчиком на колени. Но оба варианта отпадают, потому что они находятся в общественном месте (на улице), перед домом шерифа. Его отец уже давно следит за ними через окно гостиной и вот-вот достанет табельное оружие, которым он уже успел похвастаться Дереку. Пулевые ранения очень болезненные, а он, вроде как, любит этого волчару, так что он ещё успеет похвастаться глубиной своей глотки и отсутствием рвотного рефлекса. Хейл улыбается на прощание, кивает головой и — святые угодники. Стайлз готов поклясться, что такой улыбкой можно лечить все болезни. 

Парень провожает взглядом уезжающий Харлей. Все это время он улыбается, как сумасшедший, а его сердце гремит как у отбежавшего стометровку. Но он счастлив, как никогда раньше. Стайлз прислонился спиной к закрытой двери, и прикрыл руками пылающие лицо. Прикусив опухшие после поцелуев губы, он поправил одежду и прошел в гостиную, где его ждала вся семья. Ехидно улыбающегося Скотта Стилински привычно проигнорировал, а от понимающих взглядов родителей хотелось провалиться под землю. И почему у Дерека не Камаро, а Харлей? 

— Как прошло свидание, милый? — мягко спросила Мелисса, улыбнувшись.

— Отлично, — кивнул Стайлз, неловко сев на диван, — поели пиццу, выпили «7 up», поболтали про жизнь, хобби и новые фильмы.

— И Дерек, как настоящий джентльмен, проводил тебя до дома? — хмыкнул отец, переключая каналы на телевизоре. Остановился мужчина на любимом бейсболе. Матч уже подходил к концу, но его это не расстраивало.

— Он был на мотоцикле, так что, да, — Скотт ухмыльнулся, посылая воздушные поцелуйчики. Эта скотина мохнатая слышала намного больше, чем хотел. МакКолл контролирует своего волка, но иногда бывают осечки. То он слышит, чуть ли не всю улицу, то только своего собеседника. То он уходит в бета-релиз, то даже глазами сверкнуть не может. С этим работать можно, особенно когда рядом опытная альфа и её предшественница. По сравнению с его первым укусом, нынешние проблемы даже проблемами назвать нельзя.

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить Дерека на семейный ужин? — предложила Мелисса, читая «раздражительность и методика преодоления». Надо бы одолжить эту книжонку волчаре на почитать. И плевать, что это для беременных. Советы-то полезные и дельные, — и ты, Скотт, тоже можешь пригласить Эллисон.

— Воу-воу. Знакомство с родителями? А не рановато ли для такого шага? — спросил Стайлз, то краснея, то бледнея. Скотт, струхнув, согласно закивал головой.

— А не ты ли говорил мне, Стайлз, что у вас с Дереком все серьёзно? — Мужчина вопросительно поднял бровь, на губах промелькнула полуулыбка. — Как ты говорил? «Супер-серьёзно», «до гробовой доски».

— Я подросток и склонен преувеличивать, — всплеснул руками парень, фыркая себе под нос, — у нас было только одно свидание!

— Но ты уже знаком со всей его семьей, — как бы между делом напомнил шериф.

— Ты тоже неплохо его знаешь, пап. Больше, чем просто «неплохо», — Стайлзу хочется выпрыгнуть в окно, чтобы избежать этого нелепого разговора. Первый этаж, переломов не будет все равно. Он не стеснялся Дерека или своих чувств. Не боялся он так же неловкого разговора при знакомстве с родителями, который уж наверняка будет, знаем, плавали. Просто не хотелось торопить или пугать Дерека. У них и так все слишком быстро развивается. Несколько встреч, укус Скотта, неловкая совместная ночь под звездным небом, свидание. Проскочили несколько баз, пока лапали и целовали друг друга. А после семейного ужина будет свадьба и дети? Это никуда не годится.

— Стайлз, расслабься, — улыбнулась Мелисса, беря его за руку, — мы поняли, что ты не хочешь спешить, хорошо. Как насчет нескольких свиданий, а потом ты приведешь его домой? Мне очень не нравится тот факт, что Джон знаком с Дереком, а я нет. Как и с Эллисон, — женщина бросила укоризненный взгляд на смущенного Скотта.

— Несколько свиданий, хорошо, — Стайлз прикусил губу, играя со шнурком на толстовке, — я подумаю и поговорю с Дереком.

— Я надеюсь, что Хейл все ещё помнит тот факт, что тебе семнадцать, а у меня есть табельное оружие. И я знаю, где можно взять специальные пули, — Джон суровым взглядом посмотрел на покрасневшего сына.

— Пап, — Стайлз издал звук оскорбленного достоинства, — джентльмен, помнишь? Я более чем уверен, что такие же нотации ему читает его мать, миз Хейл и Лора, — а Питер, как настоящий змий-искуситель, толкает племянника в пучину греха и подкладывает ему презервативы в карманы джинс. Не то чтобы Стайлз имел что-то против. Только не в этой ситуации. — Мы оба держим руки чуть выше бедер.

Скотт попытался скрыть смех за кашлем, прикрывая рот рукой. Стайлз бросил раздраженный взгляд на лучшего друга. 

— Просто прекрасно. Надеюсь, что вы продержитесь до твоего совершеннолетия и мне не придется сажать твоего парня за решетку, — невозмутимо сказал отец, следя за матчем.

— Ну, тогда я пойду к себе, — хлопнул в ладоши подросток, вскакивая на ноги.

— Закрой окно на ночь, Стайлз. Или я поставлю рябиновую раму и подоконник, — крикнул ему в след мужчина.

Стайлз вскинул руку в универсальном, знакомом жесте, который означает «какого черта?». Шериф приподнял бровь. Скотт, в лучшей традиции Швейцарии, не принимал ничью сторону, послушно молчал и медленно пятился к лестнице.

— Хорошо, — раздраженно бросил Стайлз, а затем громко затопал по ступенькам. Дерек, конечно, сегодня ночью к нему не придет, но такое недоверие больно ранило. А он ведь даже повода не давал. Не врал и ничего не скрывал. Если не брать в расчет то, что он гость из другой вселенной. Но и с этим же разобрались, так какого хрена?

Скотт прыгнул на свою кровать и с нетерпением посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот не спешил делиться подробностями своего свидания. Навел порядок на столе, сложил учебники по расписанию, проверил соц.сети... От кинутой подушки он уклонился. Подложил под спину и облокотился на стену. Надутый вид друга его развеселил.

— Ты же знаешь, что все прошло просто ахуенно, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, подпирая рукой подбородок, — унюхал мои эмоции, запах Дерека и мой стояк.

— И лучше бы я это не чуял, бро, — фыркнул Скотт, поморщившись, — таких подробностей мне не надо. Но ты ему не сказал? 

— Не сказал, что?

— Что ваш союз был заключен на небесах, и целая рота Купидонов сводила вас не один год, — закатил глаза Скотт, взмахнув рукой.

— Нет, не сказал. Зачем ему об этом знать? У нас и без этого все стало налаживаться.

— Но вы же Пара, — недоумевал МакКолл, сев по-турецки, — почему ты...

— Дерек это не чувствует, — перебил его Стайлз, — не понимает или что-то ещё. Я его чем-то заинтересовал, и ладно. Сейчас мы вместе и я этому рад. Пара — не Пара, не важно. Вот ты об этом Эллисон рассказал? О том, что ты был с ней в другом мире? 

— Сказал, — уверенно и спокойно ответил оборотень, — она сначала посмеялась и назвала меня романтичным придурком. Затем поняла, что я не несу чушь и не шучу. Испугалась, что меня отравили аконитом, но я её успокоил и рассказал всю нашу запутанную историю. Это было ещё вчера, после школы. Эллисон сказала, что ей нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Я пойду к ней, когда родители лягут спать.

Стайлз заторможено смотрел перед собой широко открытыми глазами. Иногда поступки его лучшего друга пугали не на шутку. Он, конечно, и раньше знал, что у Скотта мозги рядом с Эллисон плохо работали, но чтоб до такой степени... Если они доживут до тридцати, то это будет большая победа. 

— Чувак, зачем ты ей все рассказал?! — зашипел Стилински, вскакивая с кровати. 

— А почему я должен молчать, Стайлз? — Скотт следил за тем, как его друг нервно наматывал круги по комнате, — мне путь домой заказан, а строить отношения с Эллисон на лжи я не хочу. Ты помнишь, чем все закончилось тогда.

— Сучка Кейт ещё не сожгла семью Дерека и не появлялась в Бейкон-Хиллз, — напомнил ему Стайлз, прикусывая большой палец.

— Ключевое слово «пока что». Мы с тобой знаем, что она в скором времени должна прибыть в город, чтобы помочь Крису разобраться с сумасшедшим альфой. Зная всю правду о своей семье, об оборотнях и обо мне, Эллисон будет в безопасности и примет правильный выбор.

— Ты же знаешь, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуть тебя, — тихо сказал Стайлз, опустив голову.

Скотт притянул его за руку и усадил рядом с собой. Бро-обнимашки нужны были им обоим. Как и новообращенному оборотню, так и разбитому, потерянному подростку. Присутствие и близость чужого теплого тела успокаивало его, заставляло ощущать себя комфортнее и дарило чувство защищенности.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, чувак, — ответил оборотень, фыркая ему в волосы. Запах сильного, урожденного вервольфа дразнил обоняние и отдавал кислинкой. Его волк понимал, что Стайлза пометили запахом, дабы никто не трогал чужое, но приятным он от этого не стал. Можно было бы наложить поверх противного запаха свой, но Дерек этого точно не оценит и на тренировке сломает ему обе ноги. Было дело, — но я уже привык и не особо хочу возвращаться назад. Здесь намного лучше: все живы-здоровы и счастливы. Никакой опасности и нависшей угрозы. Ну, кроме той, что мы имеем сейчас. Но с ней скоро разберутся Хейлы, так что — порядок.

 

«А как же твоя мама?», чуть не брякнул Стайлз, но вовремя прикусил язык. Здесь Мелисса счастлива замужем, ждет ребёнка и не знает о тех, кто таится в темноте. Она не носит с собой в сумке электрошокер, баночку с аконитом и рябиной. Не работает в больнице по две смены, чтобы оплатить многочисленные счета и отложить сыну на колледж. Её не похищали пришлые оборотни, вампиры, орки и на неё не нападали зомби. (Да, в их жизни бывало всякое). Счастливая и безмятежная Мелисса МакКолл-Стилински вышла замуж за шерифа, усыновила его сына и живет в своё удовольствие. И можно понять, почему Скотт не хочет возвращаться домой. 

Стайлз бы и сам остался в счастливом и радужном мире, если бы не страх и волнение за отца. Живо ещё детское воспоминание о том, как Джон сидел на кухне, окруженный пустыми бутылками и окурками. Он просто не может бросить дорогого для него человека. Прошло слишком много времени. Страшно представить, что происходит с его отцом и как он справился с потерей любимого сына. Как бы ни было хорошо и радостно в этом мире — он должен вернуться. 

Скотт похлопал его по спине и разомкнул объятия. Он встал, прошелся по комнате, прислушался к тому, что происходит в доме. Услышанное, судя по улыбке оборотня, ему понравилось. 

— Все никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что в теле мамы бьется два сердца, — объяснил он свою улыбку, — это так... не знаю, как передать свои эмоции, чтобы ты понял, но мне это нравится. И мой волк счастлив. Если бы нас не тянуло к Эллисон, то я бы не отходил от мамы не на шаг. Инстинкты бы не позволили.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул. Он прочитал слишком много статьей про волков, их пар и беременность волчиц. И пусть оборотни немного отличаются от своих «предков», но кое-что общее у них определенно есть. 

— Уже уходишь? — спросил он, глядя на то, как быстро переодевается Скотт.

— Мама уже легла спать, а твой отец задремал перед телевизором, — отчитался он, застегивая толстовку, — если что, то ты меня прикроешь, верно?

— Ага, ты рванул за мороженным на ночь глядя, — фыркнул Стайлз, закатывая глаза. Показное рычание его ни капельки не напугало, — совру про твои волчьи дела, приятель. Эллисон привет!

— Ага, бывай, — помахал рукой МакКолл и скрылся в ночи.

Спать совершенно не хотелось. Настроение было паршивым, несмотря на приятный вечер. Воспоминание о Дереке и их поцелуях не помогали, а только делали хуже. Ведь если он найдет способ, как вернуться домой, то он бросит его без всяких объяснений и последних слов. Иначе не получится. 

Домашка не помогала — все задания он сделал ещё до свидания, дабы успокоиться и не бегать по всему дому от волнения. Смотреть фильмы или сериалы не хотелось. Зайдя на Facebook, Стайлз улыбнулся. Его мама была в сети, так что можно поболтать. Она, конечно, поворчит о том, что время позднее и надо спать, но на сообщения ответит. Дабы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, он решил рассказать Клаудии о том, как прошел его день. Он рассказал о том, как Эрика и Айзек дразнили его предстоящим свиданием, а Бойд только одним взглядом поддерживал его и не давал друзьям зайти слишком далеко. Рассказал о докладе по истории, который он написал за два часа до школы. Не забыл поведать и о том, что получил на контрольной по химии пять. Могло бы быть и с плюсом, если бы Харрис не был таким мудаком. Ответ мамы его удивил и заставил раскаяться. Она всегда понимала его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Поняла, что за пустой болтовней скрывается что-то важное и болезненное.

«Не знаю, что так сильно тебя расстроило, Мечислав. В последнее время ты слишком подавлен, но не спешишь со мной поделиться своими переживаниями. Надеюсь, что ты хотя бы поговорил об этом со Скоттом или со своим отцом. Тебе не стоит взваливать все на свои плечи. Мне кажется, что ты куда-то спешишь и что-то хочешь решить, как можно скорее. Но мы об этом уже говорили, милый. Не будь таким нетерпеливым. Даже если всё запутанно, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, не торопись и не тяни за нить, что ещё не готова распуститься. Ты должен понять, что это долгий процесс, что ты медленно со всем справишься, один шаг за раз*. Если ты чего-то очень сильно хотел, но в последствии не получил этого — знай, всё к лучшему. Что бы с тобой не происходило — всё к позитивным переменам, не сомневайся. Просто мы привыкли цепляться за стабильность, когда что-то меняется, у нас наступает шок. Не огорчайся, иногда самое лучшее — не получить того, что желал, оглядываясь назад через некоторое время ты поймешь, что это правда так. Цени настоящее. Моменты, в которых ты живешь сейчас, очень быстро становятся прошлым. Не дай жизни пройти мимо тебя. Ты — это просто ты, не носи на себе постоянно груз переживаний и забот. Умей расслабляться и наслаждаться жизнью. Если захочешь о чем-то поговорить, то я всегда к твоим услугам, драгоценный. Не натвори глупостей, договорились?

Целую, мама.»

 

Стайлз шмыгнул носом, быстро моргая. Самая лучшая женщина в мире, серьёзно. Только она может все понять, даже не смотря в глаза своего сына. Мама всегда говорила, что он для неё открытая книга, но чтобы настолько. Он так сильно её любит. Хотелось бы следовать мудрому совету, да времени мало. У него пока нет ничего, с чем можно было бы поработать: никаких книг, свитков, заклятий. Гугл выдает откровенную чушь, вроде фанфиков или фильмов. Возможно, ему стоит заглянуть к Дитону ещё раз. Вдруг случилось чудо, и друид что-то нашёл или узнал у своих секретных друзей.

Легкий стук в окно вырвал из круговорота мыслей. Стайлз ожидал увидеть Дерека или Скотта, у которого вдруг взыграла совесть, и он решил подбодрить своего бро, но это был Питер. В былые времена он бы этого психа не то чтобы на порог не впустил, но ещё и дробью из аконита накормил. Однако здесь Питер Хейл порядочный и психически здоровый оборотень. Талия ему доверяет, а он, вроде как, доверяет ей. Да и сам же просил мужчину об одном одолжении. Это все равно, что заключить сделку с дьяволом, но Стайлз в таком отчаянии, что решился и на это. 

— Не в службу, а в дружбу, да? — Стайлз вытер вспотевшие руки об домашние шорты и протянул руку за книгами.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты с легкостью сможешь выполнить все, о чем я только не попрошу, — ухмыльнулся Питер, но книги отдавать не спешил, — мой дорогой племянник вернулся невероятно счастливым. Сиял, как начищенный пенни. Я таким его не видел с тех пор, как его бросила драгоценная Пейдж, ради Джульярдской школы*. Очень тебя прошу, не наломай дров, Стайлз. Ты же умный мальчик.

 

— Мне просто нужно кое-что узнать и проверить, — ответил Стайлз, забирая книги в мягком переплете. 

— Ты же знаешь, что мы слышим ложь, — покачал головой советник альфы, — я тебя предупредил. Дерек впустил тебя в своё сердце, к себе под кожу. Если ты вот так его бросишь, то для него это будет сравнимо с потерей руки или ноги.

— Я этого не допущу.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это было правдой, — ответил Питер и эффектно вышел в окно. Выпендрежник. 

 

Стайлз несколько раз вздохнул, сходил на кухню и выпил два стакана воды. Разбудил отца, выключил телевизор и отправил его спать к Мелиссе. Ещё раз прочитал письмо матери. Покусав губу, парень решил не отвечать. Так будет намного честнее, чем все то, что он мог бы ей наплести. Принесенные Хейлом книги были старые и написаны от руки. Возможно, из хранилища оборотней или из домашней библиотеки. Дневник с пожелтевшими страницами был интересен и познавателен. История о мире сверхъестественного из первых рук. Ричард Хейл был далеким предком Дерека и жил в те времена, когда Бейкон-Хиллз только-только начали строить. И да, «нападение горных львов» никогда не было просто нападением хищников. Волки, пумы и горные львы никогда не беспокоили славный город, потому что тут всегда водились хищники пострашнее. И в иной раз Стайлз бы с упоением читал бы каждую строчку, но время не ждет. Заклинаний, волшебных предметов или артефактов Ричард не знал, а читать про вампиров, горгульий, русалок и прочую нечисть он не решился. Иначе бы плюнул бы на все и от дневника бы его потом ни один оборотень не оттащил. Возможно, Питер на это и рассчитывал. Все просчитал, хитрый волк. Но Стайлз был хитрее и имел конкретные цели. 

Потрепанная энциклопедия в кожаном переплете уже пестрит пометками трех разных цветов. Стайлз нашел несколько заклинаний, часть из которых, после пятиминутного раздумья и проверки своей скромной «магической полки», отбросил сразу. Нужная страница нашлась в конце книги и в пятом часу утра. У него было все, что нужно для ритуала. Даже «полоска восходящего солнца, которая должна отразиться в зеркале, после щепотки растолченных семян аниса». 

Его быстрый разум принуждает его делать поспешные выводы, прежде чем все факты будут ясны. Стайлз думал о том, что, по идее, он сейчас должен чувствовать себя паршиво. Испытывать вину, страх и сожаление. Но ничего такого, внутри все было тихо и спокойно. Он знал, что поступает правильно. Возможно, его проблему можно было бы решить по-другому, если бы он рассказал о ней кому-то ещё. Отцу, Талии, Дереку или Дитону. Но он решил все сделать сам, как и всегда. В спешке, в страхе и отчаянии. Не лучшие компаньоны во время магических ритуалов, но что поделаешь. 

Стайлз помешивает жидкость и размашисто, легко высыпает внутрь сушеные травы и порошки. Тихо приговаривает над котелком, а идущий от варева пар на секунду сбивается, а затем выстреливает в потолок комнаты голубоватым дымом. Солнце восходит. Стилински ставит котелок на подоконник, убирает маленькую, портативную газовую плиту обратно под кровать и хватается за книгу. Заклинание выучить не успел.

Свечение перед глазами заставляет мир немного замедлиться. Стайлз ахает с тихим восторгом, когда замечает магические потоки, которые закружились вокруг него. Золотистое сияние становится все больше, создавая воронку. Он видит свою старую и родную комнату. Все выглядит так же: кружки на его столе, раскиданные учебники лежат рядом, куча распечаток на полу и одеяло около открытого окна. На кровати сидит его отец. Джон выглядит просто ужасно с синяками под глазами, покрасневшими глазами и бородой. У него в одной руке бутылка Джека, а в другой — семейная фотография, где изображены он, мама и папа. Стайлз кричит, размахивая руками, но отец его не слышит. Он тянется к нему, но бьется об невидимую стену. Что-то его не пропускает, не дает пройти. Отец его не слышит. Он плачет, делает несколько больших глотков и смотрит на чертову фотографию. Стайлз пытается взорвать ебучую преграду, но руку сводит невыносимо сильная дрожь. Кричит он теперь от боли. Браслет светится синевато-черным светом. Он прижимает руку к груди и завывает, глотая соленые слёзы.

В дверь спальни громко стучат родители. Стайлз слышит обеспокоенные крики Мелиссы и то, как отец пытается снести дверь с петель. В комнату никто не сможет войти, пока ритуал не будет завершен или пока не будет стерта пентаграмма на полу, которую он начертил мелом и посыпал вербеной. Он слышит громкий волчий вой под окнами. Скотт и Дерек тоже не могут войти. На подоконнике все ещё стоит котелок с его варевом. Стилински пытается доползти до круга, дабы его разрушить, но браслет сжимает его руку до хруста. Серебряные звенья разрывают плоть, вены, жилы, мышцы. Кровь капает густыми каплями на пол. Черные круги мельтешат перед глазами. Золотое сияние окутывает его тело. Он больше ничего не видит, не слышит, но чувствует. Чувствует, как осколки стекла сыпятся на его кожу. Чувствует, как знакомые руки прижимают его к горячему телу. Стайлз чувствует рядом с собой Дерека. Дерек защитит и поможет. Он уже помогает. Боли и обжигающего огня становится в разы меньше. Издав болезненный стон, Стайлз уходит в спасительное небытие. 

 

***

 

Утром Стайлз проснулся с мерзким привкусом во рту и сильнейшей головной болью. Было больно. Очень больно. Невыносимо больно. Стайлз тихо застонал, пытаясь открыть хоть один глаз. Не стоило делать это так резко и быстро, ибо боль с новой силой вгрызлась в черепушку. Крепко зажмурив глаза, уткнулся в подушку. Парень уже догадывается, что выглядит он — краше в гроб кладут. Темные провалы у глаз, бисерки пота на бледной коже и покусанные до крови губы. Стайлзу кажется, что лучше бы он умер. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы перевернуться или поправить одеяло.

В этот раз Стилински открывает глаза очень медленно. И — вау — это из-за него такой беспорядок в комнате? Вынесенная с петель дверь валялась где-то в коридоре, на полу полный бардак: разбросанные тетради, книги, листья деревьев — все это было перемешано и полито его варевом. Котелок лежал под столом, рядом с дневником Ричарда Хейла. Слава Супермену, что эта тетрадка не пострадала, иначе бы Хейлы разорвали ему горло. Своими зубами. Круг пентаграммы был разорван, если верить следам на полу, когтями. Книга с заклинаниями сиротливо лежала под окном. Теперь понятно, откуда взялись осколки и почему так холодно в комнате. Окно было вынесено вместе с рамой и наспех закрыто шторкой. Стайлз вымученно застонал, осознавая весь масштаб пиздеца, в который он осознанно угодил. Чуть приподняв голову, парень хмыкнул и снова лег на подушку. 

Дерек уложил голову Стайлзу на колени, а носом зарылся ему в живот. Это было бы романтично и мило, если бы он не обратился в полноценного волка. Стайлз запустил пальцы в шерсть Дерека, его слегка потряхивало от усталости. Интересно, тренировался ли Хейл или обратился неосознанно, из-за страха потерять его? Если все-таки второе, то он крупно попал. Лучше пусть отец надерет ему уши, и прочитает часовую лекцию «почему он не должен вести себя как эгоистичная сволочь, которая совсем не думает о ближних своих», чем его прижмет к стенке Дерек, но совсем не в сексуальном смысле. Разговор с Дереком всегда заканчивался криками, припоминанием всех косяков друг у друга, а затем недельным игнорированием, и так до того момента, пока один из них не выдержит и не придет на порог к другому, извиняться. Стайлз сильно сомневался, что в нынешней ситуации все будет по-другому. 

Тихое кряхтение и возня не прошла незамеченной. Дерек угрожающе клацнул челюстью рядом с его рукой. Стайлз приложил ладонь к груди и сделал вид, будто падет в обморок. Хейл посмотрел таким выразительным взглядом, и его словно ледяной водой окатили. Он сразу вспомнил «запатентованный альфа-взгляд». И словно прочитав его мысли, Дерек тихо рыкнул и включил фонарики. Ярко-красные, практически рубиновые. Пока Стайлз пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что его Волчара стал альфой — истинным альфой — скорее всего из-за его магии, (разорвать магический круг — это вам не на Луну повыть), вервольф облизывал его левую руку. Стилински моргнул пару раз и вскрикнул, поднимая руку к глазам. Целая, невредимая конечность. Никакой кровищи, разорванных сухожилий и прочего ужаса. Артефакт пропал, но не совсем. Браслет будто бы сросся с кожей, став его частью. Это было похоже на очередную татуировку, щупальца которой тянулись на ладонь и к предплечью. И будто бы с каждым ударом сердца, чёрные нити все глубже впивались в его плоть. Выглядело так … словно артефакт разрастался и принимал свою изначальную форму.

Взгляд Дерека мутный и потерянный, морда встревоженная. Стайлз печенкой чувствует, что оборотень с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не отвесить ему хорошего подзатыльника, «забыв» спрятать когти. Мозги прочищает на раз. Проверено. Хейл посмотрел на него ещё раз, спрыгнул с кровати и поцокал когтями по полу в коридор. Стилински разочарованно вздохнул. Торчать одному, в таком хреновом состоянии и в холодной спальне, совершенно не хотелось. Вервольф был большим, горячим и уютным. Прижмешься к нему — и так хорошо становится. А спать с ним одно удовольствие, словно любимого плюшевого мишку к себе прижимаешь. При Дереке бы такого не сказать, иначе точно загрызет. 

 

Хейл возвращается бесшумно. На нём отцовские джинсы, кожанка накинута на голый торс, а на ногах его носки с Дарт Вейдером. Он присаживается напротив Стайлза на корточки. Алые глаза сверкают в темноте. Дерек взял его за руку и переплел пальцы в замок. Чуть подавшись вперед, оборотень уткнулся парню в шею, шумно вдыхая его запах и слабо царапая кожу клыками.

— Прости меня, — хрипло сказал Стайлз, второй рукой зарываясь в темные волосы.

— Заткнись, — прорычал глухо мужчина. Его плечи едва заметно дрожали от напряжения и злости. Стилински прекрасно знает, что Дерека в таком состоянии лучше не трогать. Опасно для здоровья. Но когда это он кого-то слушал?

— Я думал, что поступаю правильно. Там ведь остался мой отец. Совсем один. Я увидел его, и... Он был таким побитым и раненым, Дерек, — тихо, на грани слёз, прошептал Стайлз. — Папа опять пьёт и плачет. Больше некому отобрать у него бутылку, вылить остатки алкоголя в раковину и дотащить пьяное тело в спальню. Никто больше не будет ему готовить полезные завтраки и ругать за втихую скушанный фаст-фуд на работе. Мой папа остался совсем один, понимаешь, Дерек. И я больше не смогу к нему вернуться! Границы миров не пускают меня. Я застрял тут, как и Скотт!

Дерек притянул к себе дрожащего Стайлза, крепко обнимая. Он уткнулся головой в обнаженную грудь своего волка, шмыгая носом и размазывая слёзы по щекам. Родной запах успокаивал и дарил надежду на лучшее, отгоняя прочь все невзгоды длительной ночи и не менее длинного утра. Одной рукой Хейл обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе, а другую положил на затылок, легонько поглаживая. В словах вервольф никогда не был силен, как бы много книжек он не прочитал, но в утешительных объятиях он был мастер. Не сразу, но Стайлз постепенно успокоился. Слезать с удобных колен парень не спешил, да его и не прогоняли. Положив голову на плечо Дерека, Стилински молча смотрел на свои руки. 

Он никогда не был так сильно чувствителен к магии, как сейчас. Кончики пальцев приятно покалывали, а воздух вокруг них возбужденно дрожал. Магия все ждала того момента, когда он ею воспользуется. Стайлз тихо фыркнул, прикрывая глаза. Стоило ему только взмахнуть рукой, отдавая молчаливый приказ своей силе, как руки Дерека вмиг напряглись, прижимая к себе ещё крепче. Словно Хейл боялся, что он вот-вот исчезнет.

 

— Спокойно, Волчара, — ласково сказал Стайлз, мягко поглаживая оборотня по голове, — никуда я больше не денусь. Просто навожу порядок в комнате. 

Дерек поворчал по-звериному, видимо ещё не отошел от полной трансформации, мстительно укусил его за шею, и уткнулся носом ему в макушку. Ну, нравится ему, как пахнет Стайлз. Не спешит порвать его на куски или протереть им стены — и ладно. Хейл пока не готов вести беседы, как и его семья. Дали некоторое время, чтобы Стайлз оклемался и пришёл в себя. Его окружают прекрасные и понимающие люди. Чем он их только заслужил?

Бытовая магия не требовала сильных затрат, так что упадка сил или головокружения Стайлз не почувствовал. Все происходило слова в обратной перемотке: рама и стекло медленно встали на место, петли с легким скрежетом приняли исходную форму, с лязгом вернулась дверь. Книги вновь стояли на полках тесными рядами, а журналы, тетради и распечатки лежали на столе. Почти стертый круг пентаграммы с пшиком исчез. Котелок вмиг залетел под кровать. Неудачное зелье сгорело, не оставив после себя и пепла.

— Быстро же ты справился с уборкой, — сказал Дерек ему на ухо, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием.

— Решил проверить свои силы, — ответил Стайлз, покраснев.

— Если у тебя хватило сил на «колдовство», то хватит и на разговор с семьей. — вздохнул Хейл, поглаживая его по спине. — Они все сильно за тебя волнуются, Стайлз. Ты так кричал и завывал, что наши со Скоттом волки чуть с ума не сошли, пытаясь к тебе прорваться.

— Это так ты получил свой альфа-статус? — повернулся к нему лицом любопытный подросток, — разорвал круг друида, пробил защиту и прервал ритуал.

Стайлз почувствовал, как напрягся под ним оборотень. Каждый мускул становился едва ли не каменным, а взгляд был из категории «блять, спалился»:

— Волк был сам не свой весь вечер. Взгляды дяди Питера только усиливали паранойю. Он куда-то уходил, а когда вернулся домой, то был каким-то дерганым. Так что я знал, что что-то произойдет. Только не думал, что это будет как-то связано с тобой, — Дерек прикрыл глаза и хрустнул шеей, хмыкая, — а затем мой волк потащил меня к тебе. Он беспокоился за тебя, поторапливал меня. Дикий страх, боль от возможной потери — я был на грани потери контроля. Около твоего дома столкнулся со Скоттом. Тот выглядел не лучше — уже ушёл в бета-релиз. Запах озона и твой крик стали последней каплей. Я только успел скинуть кожанку, как кости начали смещаться. Плохо помню само обращение и то, как я к тебе прорывался. Но на стене, под твоим окном, остались внушительные отпечатки когтей. 

— Потом подправлю магией, — удивленно ответил Стайлз, — так, говоришь, что я твоя Пара?

Дерек изумленно моргнул. Посмотрел в окно, открыл-закрыл рот. Нахмурился. Снова посмотрел на непутевого парнишку, что сидел у него на коленях. Усмехнулся, качая головой.

— Не знаю, за какие грехи Волчья Мать мне послала тебя, но да. Ты моя Пара, Стилински. 

— Ты это заслужил, так что радуйся, — усмехнулся Стайлз, закидывая руки за крепкую шею оборотня.

Дерек повернул улыбающегося друида лицом к себе, и начал целовать. Он не торопился, согревая губы парня своими губами, языком, легкими укусами, а затем углубил поцелуй, когда Стилински ответил ему с тем же пылом. Рука Дерека скользнули по бедрам Стайлза, сжимая. Все было по-другому. Поцелуй прожигал до костей. Его губы были мягкими, почти просящими. Они никогда не были нежными, и сам Хейл редко бывал нежным, только в особые дни. Сегодняшний день был именно таким — особенным. В поцелуе было столько любви и обожания. Дерек целовал Стайлза, медленно, чувственно, глубоко. Он прижимал парня к себе, желая согреть своим теплом. Слыша, как колотится в груди собственное сердце, Стайлз подумал, что от таких поцелуев можно и умереть. Дерек нежно целует тонкую, усыпанную родинками, шею еле касаясь её губами. 

— О, мои Луна и Звезды, ты же защитишь меня от злой семьи, если они решат разорвать меня на маленьких Стайлзиков? — спросил Стайлз, ласково перебирая шелковистые волосы на затылке Дерека, пока оборотень слюнявил его шею. Фетиш у мохнатых такой, что ли. Лишь бы не покусал, заигравшись. 

— Вставать между тобой и вооруженным шерифом, разозленным бетой и беременной медсестрой, которая знает несколько опасных лекарств, — насмешливо протянул Хейл, подняв голову, — даже не знаю, Стайлз. Оно мне надо?

— Ещё как надо! — воскликнул парень, смотря в оборотня глаза, что весело сверкали в полутемной комнате. В этих глазах было что-то новое, притягательное и умиротворенное. Ему страсть как захотелось вновь поцеловать его. — Ты теперь альфа. И моя Пара. Ты должен защищать меня!

— Как же я должен защищать тебя от твоей же тупости? — поинтересовался Дерек, выразительно приподнимая левую бровь.

— Не мои проблемы, — развел руками Стайлз, вставая. Его немного заштормило, но чуть пройдясь по комнате, отпустило. Мужчина осмотрел его с ног до головы и встал с кровати.

— Уже придумал, что скажешь своим близким?

— Правду. — Устало ответил Стилински, потирая руками бледное лицо. — Скотт и так все знал, а отец, наверное, догадывался. Он же все-таки коп. Мелиссе, правда, не хотелось бы ничего говорить. В том мире она знала о том, что Скотт оборотень и поначалу не очень хорошо это восприняла. А сейчас она в положении и я немного волнуюсь за ребёнка.

Дерек, не раздумывая, взял его за руку и ободряюще сжал пальцы. Стайлз заметил, как потеплел его взгляд, а уголки губ дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. Что-то в его словах заставило Хейла расслабиться и подтолкнуть к прощению глупого подростка. Ладно, с этим он ещё разберется. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Все будет хорошо, Стайлз, — Дерек поцеловал его, нежно и бережно, но слишком быстро. Хотя перед разговором с родителями лучше не заходить слишком далеко, — я буду рядом с тобой.

***

 

Дерек с комфортом устроился на коленях Лоры. Он крепко обнимал девушку за талию, уткнувшись лицом в её плоский и накаченный живот, пока сестра перебирала его волосы, изредка массируя кожу головы. Дядя Питер приехал тридцать минут назад к нему в лофт и уже успел достать. Дерек несколько раз обратился перед любознательной публикой, порычал, посверкал глазами и, следуя указаниям родственничка, попытался почувствовать Стаю и их волков. Он закрывал глаза, а затем стискивал зубы с выросшими в один миг огромными клыками. Его глаза горели ярко-красным, кости с громким хрустом смещались – Дерек на пятый раз научился контролировать обращение. Питеру больше не нужно было распылять фиолетовый порошок при помощи воздушного поцелуя, как в каком-то подростковом сериале. (Это было смешно и ужасно одновременно). В первый раз он чувствовал страх из-за потери контроля. Хейл не хотел навредить дяде или сестре. Он не знал, как поведет себя его волк в такой ситуации. Его успокоила Лора заявив, что уж две опытные беты как-нибудь да справятся с одним горе-альфой. И отпустил себя, повинуясь инстинктам и отдавая полный контроль своему волку. А когда он пришёл в себя, то был уставшим и вымотанным, как после хренового полнолуния, когда у него ещё не было Якоря. 

И Лора, и дядя Питер в одно горло заявили, что волк Дерека изменился: стал сильнее, больше и он давил на них. Его зверь понимал, что это свои, близкие, Стая, но не его. Он больше не бета, он не подчиняется матери, но все ещё хочет быть со своими. Тут и возникает главная проблема Дерека: двух альф в Стае не бывает. Для двух альф Бейкон-Хиллз слишком мал. Ему придется уехать в Нью-Йорк, и он больше никогда не сможет увидеться с мамой, без желания узнать, кто же круче и сильнее. 

 

— Ты ещё даже не виделся с матерью, а уже драматизируешь, дорогой племянничек, — сказал Питер, пролистывая принесенные книги, — это довольно редкий, редчайший случай в мире сверхъестественного, но кое-что об «истинных альфах» нам все-таки известно.

— И что именно нам известно? — спросила Лора вместо Дерека. Она прекрасно знает характер своего братика: если тот чем-то подавлен или недоволен, то разговаривать он не будет долгое время.

— Такого не случалось уже сотню лет, но иногда бета может стать альфой, не крадя и не отнимая чужую силу. Истинный альфа, который добился своей силы благодаря своему характеру, достоинству, силе воли, — Питер недоуменно посмотрел на своего племянника, который скрутился вокруг своей близняшки, как маленький ребёнок. Чудны дела твои, Волчья Матерь. — Поразительно, конечно. Но все бывает в этом мире.

— То есть, Дер-Дер сильно не изменился? Ну, если забыть о том, что он стал альфой? 

— На данный момент наш любимый медвежонок является полноценным и сильнейшим из оборотней, — насмешливо фыркнул Питер, все ещё пытаясь понять, как такое вообще возможно. Он бы ещё понял, если бы истинной альфой стала его уважаемая сестра или Лора, но Дерек... Не дебил, конечно, но отличительных черт за ним никогда особо не замечалось. Да, мама и Талия чувствовали в близнецах задатки альфы, но больше склонялись к старшей — Лоре. Дерек был счастлив быть бетой и находиться рядом со Стаей. А тут такой сюрприз. Ну, Стилински, ну удружил. Добавил головной боли своей магией. Знал же, что не надо отдавать ему те книги. Знал, но не послушал своё чутье. Пошёл на поводу у любопытства. 

— Дереку придется уехать? — взволнованно спросила Лора, прижимая брата к себе, как игрушку. Дерек недовольно заворчал, поворачиваясь лицом к дяде. Этот вопрос его сильно тревожил, так что он потерпит все кривлянья дяди ради ответа.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Питер, пожимая плечами, — Дерек — первый истинный альфа в роду Хейлов. Да и вообще, истинных можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Держу пари, что если бы не мальчишка Стилински, то драгоценный племянничек никогда бы так и не прокачался. Его же все устраивало, — младший Хейл согласно кивнул. Так все и было. Он ничего не хотел менять.

— Причем тут Стайлз? — недоумевающе нахмурилась Лора, постукивая кончиками пальцев по груди Дерека. Оборотень недовольно рыкнул и, о`кей, подействовало совсем не так, как раньше. Сестра тут же сжалась и потупила взгляд, а дядя Питер, который до этого вальяжно развалился в кресле, сел ровно, как прилежный ученик. Он действительно подавляет их.

—Племяш, тебе лучше ничего не делать, пока не разберешься в своих альфа-настройках, — недовольно шикнул бета, когда его опустило. — Тебе уже известно, что юный друид крупно сглупил, когда попытался вновь разрушить границы миров, чтобы вернуться обратно домой. Но что-то пошло не так и заклятье, или другая хрень, чуть не размазала пацана тонким слоем по полу. Дерек тут же рванул на выручку, когда его волк почувствовал, что его Паре угрожает смертельная опасность. Главная отличительная способность истинного альфы от всех других сверхъестественных существ — преодоление круга. Любого: из пепла рябины, вербены, пентаграммного и т.д. Это очень трудно, но для истинного возможно. У Дер-Дера был не хилый стимул — жизнь Стайлза. 

— Из-за этого я полностью обратился? — хрипло поинтересовался Дерек.

— Совершенно верно. Твой волк взял управление телом в свои мохнатые лапы и сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти свою Пару, — довольно кивнул дядя Питер, складывая книги в аккуратную стопочку. Знания предков больше не нужны. — До тебя оборачиваться могли только двое: твоя мать и я.

— И почему я не удивленна, — пробормотала Лора, закатывая глаза. Дерек фыркнул. Их дядя слишком любознательный, настырный и самовлюбленный. Наверняка он думал, если смогла его сестра, то сможет и он.

— Почему у меня стало намного больше клыков, чем раньше? — нахмурился Дерек, смутно припоминая свою трансформацию. Он знал, что смена статуса существенно видоизменяет тело, но чтоб настолько. — Это из-за того, что я стал ближе к волку?

Лора удивленно на него посмотрела. По ней было видно, что она хочет сострить и залезть ему в рот, дабы проверить правдивость его слов. Одно останавливало: братишка стал альфой, и кто знает, как его волк отреагирует на нарушение личного пространства. Что не говори, а когда парень был бетой, было намного проще его доставать. Дерек, словно прочтя её мысли, довольно усмехнулся, сверкая алыми глазами. 

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, племянничек, — улыбнулся Питер, закидывая ногу на ногу, — так быстро поумнел. Но да, ты прав. Все чувства у истинного альфы усилены, и превосходят всех оборотней. У него больше клыков, и они имеют несколько другой вид, чем у обычных альф, бет и омег. О, твоя мать и бабушка придут в полный восторг, Дерек. Мне уже не терпится им об этом рассказать, — мечтательно протянул мужчина, прикрывая глаза.

Дерек едва удержался от рыка. Его дядя не мог ничего рассказать без кривляний, иронии или сарказма. Он бы напоминал собой Стайлза, да только тому не хочется свернуть голову за все вышеперечисленное. Рту Стайлза всегда можно найти другое применение, а дяде в глотку можно запихнуть только аконит. Но в чем-то Питер прав: рано или поздно, но Стае придется рассказать о том, что он сменил свой статус. Хотя мама наверняка обо всем догадалась раньше его, когда потеряла с ним связь, как альфа с бетой. Дерек это понимал, но все равно боялся. Вдруг его волк посчитает мать конкуренткой и попытается напасть, дабы Стая и земли Хейлов принадлежали только ему? Может, стоит взять с собой Стайлза или Дитона, чтобы те смогли его остановить? От статуса альфы одни проблемы, ей Богу. А ведь в скором времени его волк захочет личную Стаю. Пока ему хватает Пары и присутствие родственников рядом, но его зверь к следующему полнолунию проснется и окрепнет и тогда он натурально взвоет. 

От этих далеко не радужных мыслей Дерека отвлек тихий рингтон, который сообщил о входящем сообщении. Лора, закатив глаза, послушно передала в протянутую руку телефон, который до этого лежал на журнальном столике. Да, в его лофте есть журнальный столик. Нужно же куда-то класть ноги, после тяжелого рабочего дня или суровых тренировок с сестрами, Питером или мамой. В его лофте вообще не особо много мебели: телевизор, стоящий на полу, но не подключённый к кабельному телевидению, ноутбук и роутер рядом с ним, диван и любимое кресло Питера. Холодильник, плита, стол и два стула, комод и огромная кровать. Или, как его койку любит называть Лора, — «траходром». Вот только Дерек всегда спал на ней один или с сестрами, когда те приходили к нему на ночевку. Чужаков в его обители никогда не было. 

Сообщение было от Стайлза. И это было не типичное «Привет, как дела, что делаешь», а «SOS, Волчара. Сумасшедший альфа напал на меня и моих друзей. Я пока его сдерживаю, но надолго меня не хватит. Мы на школьной парковке». А ведь он только вышел с «больничного», который ему устроила Мелисса, растрогавшись от истории своих сыновей. Когда он только успевает найти приключение на свой зад.

 

— На Стайлза и Ко напал альфа, которого мы так долго ищем, — ответил на недоумевающие взгляды родственников Дерек. Оборотень ловко встал с колен сестры и надел кожанку, которая висела на стуле, — они в школе.

— Нам повезло, что уже почти вечер и все школьники уже свалили по домам, — сказала Лора, выходя из лофта и снимая сигнализацию со своей Тойоты.

— Но не Стайлз, — Питер сел на задние сиденье машины, быстро набирая сообщение на своем телефоне матери. Поддержка альфы лишней никогда не будет.

— Скорее всего, Харрис опять его оставил после уроков из-за длинного языка или записок, которыми он перекидывался со Скоттом, — Дерек нервно постукивал пальцами по приборной панели. Его волк рычал и драл изнутри когтями грудную клетку. Пара в опасности, а они даже не торопятся. Ему приходилось задвигать звериную морду подальше, на задворки сознания. Они успеют, и со Стайлзом все будет в порядке. Ему не стоит обращаться и бежать на четырех лапах при свете дня, если он не хочет проблем с охотниками. 

— Было бы не плохо, если бы Скотт был рядом со своим братом, — фыркнула Лора, выжимая из своей машины все силы. Дерек точно отвесит Стайлзу крепкий подзатыльник.

***

 

В свою защиту Стайлз хочет сказать, что он ни в чем не виноват. Обычный школьный день, после длинной череды сверхъестественного дерьма. Он объяснился с родителями, это был длинный и долгий разговор на кухне в субботний вечер. Отец и Мелисса поняли его мотивы, простили, но от домашнего ареста это не спасло. Папа спрятал все его книги, журналы, бутылочки, колбочки, травы, ножи — все, что связано с магией. Его добро вернется к нему только через два месяца. Он бы и магию отобрал, да простой смертный не может это сделать. Стайлз немного порадовался, что папа не знает Дитона достаточно хорошо, чтобы одолжить у него анти-магические наручники или что-то типа того. Мелисса приняла новость о сверхъестественном слишком хорошо. Намного лучше, чем её аналог в том мире. Скотт даже несколько раз поинтересовался у матери, точно ли все хорошо и не напрягает ли её то, что теперь её сын ночное порождение зла. Женщина отвесила ему за это подзатыльник и сказала, что принимает его со всеми клыками и когтями, но ей нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с этим. Про «магическую истерику Стайлза» все благополучно забыли. Скотт даже как-то облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что его лучший друг и бро никуда от него не денется. Стайлз бы назвал его эгоистом, да только сам не лучше. Матери Стилински ответил, когда противная слабость во всем теле окончательно ушла. Сказал, что проблема его решилась, пусть и не так, как этого хотел изначально. Клаудия пригласила его и Скотта в Сан-Франциско, на каникулы. Стайлз обещал, что приедет и захватит с собой Дерека, дабы познакомить своего бойфренда с матерью. Та его горячо поддержала. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что Дерек узнает все самые стыдные и смущающие истории об его детстве из первых рук. Наверняка ещё и фотки будут, аргх.

Так вот, обычный школьный день, после двухдневного «больничного». Мудак Харрис оставил его, Эрику и Айзека после уроков на два часа, чтобы те помыли полы в классе и в лаборатории, раз уж они «не слушают школьный материал, не пишут контрольные, то пусть готовятся к будущей профессии уборщиков». Этого бы можно было и избежать, если бы Эрика не пыталась выбить из него, в буквальном смысле, рассказ о том, как прошло его свидание с Дереком. Вроде бы это было в прошлую пятницу, но по ощущениям лет двести назад. Стайлз послал её, сказав, что любопытная ведьма узнает все на обеде, а Айзек не вовремя усмехнулся и вот — они имеют то, что имеют. А именно, втроем бегают от огромного альфы с длинными зубами. Опять по школе, опять ломают казенное имущество и опять школьная парковка. У Стайлза вьетнамские флэшбеки в голове и песня группы «Hollywood Undead» играет где-то на задворках сознания, но он упрямо тащит за собой испуганных Эрику и Айзека. Бойду повезло намного больше, ведь он сидел на другом ряду, не попал под горячую руку Харриса и сейчас чинит машины на работе. 

В бардачке его джипа лежала баночка с рябиновым пеплом, так что Стайлз быстро создает круг, который защищает их от здоровенной лапы оборотня, что с легкостью могла снести им головы с плеч. Эрика от страха падает на асфальт, Айзек вжимает голову в плечи и отходит назад. Альфа ходит кругами и рычит разъяренно. Стилински с трудом давит в себе желание показать ему язык. Он настороже и готов в любой момент использовать свою магию для защиты. Жаль, что Скотта и Эллисон нет поблизости. Первый знал, что нужно делать и имел боевой опыт, а вторая отменная лучница. 

 

— Какого хрена тут происходит, — выдавила из себя шокированная Эрика, отползая от огромной пасти чудовища подальше.

— Оборотни реальны? — попробовал объяснить Стайлз, пожимая плечами, — это альфа. Он поехал крышей и готов уничтожать всех и каждого. Уж не знаю, из-за чего у него стал чердак протекать, но ему уже не поможешь. Один я с ним не справлюсь: сил почти нет, да и подручных средств тоже. Поэтому мы ждем моего парня, который решит все проблемы. 

— Он его увидит и свалит мгновенно? — Айзек нервно облизнул губы, стараясь уменьшиться в размерах, дабы не попасть в лапы оборотня.

— Ага, Дерек большой и ужасно сильный*, — усмехнулся Стайлз, усиливая рябиновый круг своей магией. Напрасно, ведь он почти уверен в том, что этот альфа барьер не сможет разрушить. — Он истинный альфа, который надерет одному зарвавшемуся оборотню его волчью задницу.

Вервольф, видимо, понял, о чем идет речь и яростно зарычал. Если так дело и дальше пойдет, то сюда скоро сбежится вся округа вместе с полицией. Свидетели им ни к чему. Бешеных альф в мире сверхъестественного было мало (намного меньше, чем бешеных омег или бет), ведь у вожаков всегда был идеальный контроль над своим волком и прочее. Что вообще значит «сумасшедший оборотень»? Это оборотни, человеческая часть которых исчезла из-за той или иной ситуации, оставив волка у руля. Они стали намного быстрее, сильнее, опаснее и злее, ведь за все отвечали инстинкты. Есть, конечно, и слабые стороны, отсутствие разума, к примеру, но это как-то терялось на фоне силы, клыков и когтей. Стайлз вытянул руку вперед, посылая в оборотня огненный шар. У него нет подручных средств, ведь отец у него все конфисковал, но есть татуировки и руны, что усиливают его магию и помогают создавать такие крутые вещи как огненный шар и молнии. Возможно, он бы смог завалить этого альфу, кто знает, но на школьную парковку въезжает серебристая тойота. Колеса со свистом тормозят, оставляя на асфальте черный след от шин. И пока от колес поднимается дым, из машины выходят Хейлы, словно они главные герои какого-нибудь сранного боевика. 

Альфа мгновенно переводит своё внимание на пришедших гостей. Лора и Питер уходят в бета-релиз, угрожающе рычат и запрыгивают на этого монстра, пока Дерек медленно обходит их стороной разглядывая Стайлза, словно желая убедиться, что тот не пострадал. Парень поднимает руки, улыбается, дескать, все в порядке, Волчара, иди и разберись с проблемой дня. Дерек сверкает алыми глазами, одаривает беглым взглядом бледных Айзека и Эрику, а затем издает ахуеть какой рев. Раскатистый, полный гнева и угрозы. Могучие волчьи легкие и супер-пупер рев. От не менее мощного эха повыбивало окна в школе. Казалось, что сам воздух все ещё вибрирует от мощной силы истинного альфы. Дерек довольно скалится, подходя к замерзшим оборотням. Стайлз впервые видит, как один альфа кланяется другому, признавая его силу и власть. Вервольф никак не может скинуть с себя оцепенение и сдвинуться с места. Стилински быстро разворачивается к друзьям, закрывая им руками глаза. Не стоит его одноклассиникам видеть, как Дерек одним ловким движением руки оторвет альфе голову. «Или не оторвет», подумал Стайлз, услышав громкий выстрел.

Стилински взмахнул рукой, разрывая круг. Дерек помог встать шокированной Лоре, которая дрожащей рукой убирала оружие за поясницу. Хейлы, кажется, все ещё не могут отойти от демонстрации силы своего родственничка. Питер, медленно моргая, попытался встать на ноги. Его немного шатало, словно он был дезориентирован. 

— Просил же ничего не делать, пока ты не разберешься со своей силой, Дерек, — прохрипел Питер, выставив вперед руки для поддержания равновесия. Сила Дерека настолько сильна? Вау, просто вау.

— Другого выхода не было, — пожал плечами альфа, обнимая сестру за плечи. Тесный контакт со Стаей помогает оправиться намного быстрее. Он не хотя положил руку Питеру на плечо, — вы бы вдвоем с ним не справились, а я не рискнул оборачиваться.

— Поэтому мы и позвали Талию на помощь, если ты, конечно, не забыл, — фыркнул старший-Хейл. Он уже не выглядел таким потерянным и бледным. — Обошлись и без сестренки, кто бы мог подумать. Рад, что вы послушались меня и взяли оружие.

— Зачем было оружие? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз, подходя к Хейлам. Дерек тут же отпустил дядю и обнял своего парня, прижимая к себе.

— Если истинный альфа убьёт кого-то, клыками или когтями, то обращаться он будет в монстра. Жуткого монстра, а не в волка, — ответил Питер, скрестив руки на груди. — Благодаря оружию мы смогли этого избежать. 

Стайлз вспомнил Питера и его полное обращение в альфа-монстра. Он поежился от не самого приятного воспоминания и уткнулся лицом в грудь Дерека, который тут же успокаивающе погладил его по спине. Лора, которую братик все ещё обнимал, весело фыркнула. 

— Думаю, нам пора валить отсюда. Шум и выстрел привлек слишком много внимания. Скоро сюда приедут копы, — сказала она, разомкнув братские объятия, — нужно что-то делать с этой тушкой. 

— В багажник, а там разберемся, — отмахнулся Питер.

— Лес большой, его не найдут, — поддакнул Стайлз.

— А что будем делать со свидетелями? — поинтересовался Дерек, кивком головы указав в сторону застывших Айзека и Эрики.

— Талия может поработать с их воспоминаниями, — ответил Питер, изучая каким-то плотоядным взглядом Лейхи, — что скажите, голубчики?

— А если мы обещаем держать рот на замке? — храбро пискнула Эрика. Её взгляд то и дело прыгал на Лору. Та материла мертвого альфу, пиная его носком любимых сникерсов.

— А мы вам не верим, — хмыкнул мужчина, — но вообще это альфе решать. Как Талия решит, так и будет. Но если вы хотите, чтобы в вашей голове никто не копался, то я могу замолвить словечко перед сестренкой, — сказал оборотень, прижимая к себе пораженного Айзека, у которого, кажется, начался нервный тик.

— Полиция, расспросы, труп вервольфа, охотники, — напомнил Стайлз, хлопая в ладоши и подгоняя Хейлов. Полный благодарности взгляд Айзека приятно погладил его эго. Но, увы, Питера так просто не отшить. Бедный, бедный Лейхи. Джексон же будущую мачеху просто загрызет и не заметит.

Под чутким руководством Стилински Хейлы быстро перетащили крупную тушку убитого альфы в багажник тойоты. Машину наклонило назад, но доехать до поместья они все-таки смогут. Кровавый след на парковке Стайлз убрал с помощью магии, а пустую гильзу спрятал в карман джинс. Оборотни свалили с места преступления первыми, ведь у них серьёзный вещ.док. Затем Стайлз, Эрика и Айзек на джипе. По пути они подобрали Талию, которую ввела в курс дел Эрика. Девушка рассказала все в подробностях, не упустив ни единой детали, чем заслужила от альфы благодарность и улыбку. Стайлз только закатил глаза, усмехаясь. Его подруга так сильно хочет понравиться матери любимой будущей девушки. Хотя он вел бы себя точно так же, если бы у них с Дереком схожая ситуация. Парень вспомнил тот факт, что Талия до этого момента не знала, что её сын стал истинным альфой и его Парой. Беззвучно выругавшись, Стилински морально готовился к худшему.

 

***

 

Оказывается, что альфа все ещё может надрать зад истинному альфе. Как и мать может крепко держать своего великовозрастного сына за шею. Дерек послушно слушал все, что ему говорила мать, и даже не пытался вырваться из её цепких когтей. Он задвигал своего разозленного волка обратно, игнорировал его когти, что больно царапали ребра изнутри, и не позволял ему выйти наружу. Бабушка приняла его статус намного спокойнее. Она даже обрадовалась тому, что в их семье появился истинный альфа. Это только усилит их статус в мире сверхъестественного, да и охотники теперь дважды подумают прежде, чем на них напасть. 

К слову о птичках, тот сумасшедший альфа действительно пришел в Бейкон-Хиллз из-за Арджентов. За Кейт, сестрой Криса, тянулся длинный и кровавый след из самого Нью-Йорка, где она уничтожила несколько Стай, которые не нарушали «Кодекс» и никому не мешали, никого не трогали. Альфа одной Стаи — Риз Флэшерр — выжил после выстрела в голову, но сошел с ума и решил отомстить убийце своей семьи. Убитые люди или хранили на себе запах охотницы, или просто попали под горячую лапу. Ардженты выслушали Хейлов на нейтральной территории, ознакомились с уликами и доказательствами, которые предоставили шериф Стилински и Стайлз, и пообещали разобраться с Кейт. И Джерардом, любезно напомнил охотникам все тот же Стайлз. И почему-то Дерек верил, что Крис действительно разберется со своими родственниками и те больше никому не причинят боли, никого не убьют и не тронут. Эллисон, как Пара Скотта, обещала проследить за тем, чтобы приговор был исполнен и не обжалован. 

За два месяца Стая Хейлов успела пополниться тремя людьми, если брать в расчет всю ту же Эллисон. Эрика добилась того, что Лора её заметила и пригласила на свидание. Затем на ещё одно, и ещё... Несколько ночей спустя, в его лофт зашла немного шокированная сестра, и сообщила о том, что настырная пигалица её Пара, а свадьба у них будет после того, как Рейс закончит учебу в школе и в колледже. Как блондинка смогла взять в оборот урожденную волчицу и привязать её к себе, Дерек не знал, но догадывался, что без одного хитрющего друида дело не обошлось. И как Эрика ухлестывала за Лорой, так и Айзек бегал от Питера, который, казалось, был везде и всюду. Парень не знал, что чем дольше он бегал, отнекивался и избегал оборотня, тем сильнее повышал интерес у его дяди. У старшего-Хейла период «охотничьего азарта»: он загоняет Лейхи, дождется, когда тот выдохнется, устанет и тогда «нападет». Джексон уже чуть ли не ядом капает в сторону Айзека, но благоразумно его не трогает. Знает, чувствует, что за свою Пару Питер может даже и родному сыночке ноги переломать. Поэтому вредный подросток только дерзит, рычит, иногда даже шипит, на будущую «мамочку», ведь хоть они и оборотни, но второй родитель-одногодка это слишком для неокрепшей психики подростка. Но плакаться он всегда идет к Лидии или Дэнни. Изредка к Коре, с которой он довольно-таки неплохо ладит. Присмотр за мелкими, и совместные тренировки сближают даже такие личности. 

Стайлз пропал в семейной библиотеке Хейлов и выходит оттуда только по зову природы или от сильного чувства голода. С тех пор как он узнал о том, что артефакт, который сросся его кожей, это браслет скандинавского бога Балдера*, о чем ему любезно сообщила бабушка Дерека за чашкой чая, то от книг его просто не оторвать. Изредка он созванивается или ездит к Дитону на работу, дабы что-то уточнить или спросить. Нет, Стайлз больше не пытается вернуться обратно, ведь и ему теперь вход заказан. Подросток хочет научиться открывать небольшое окошечко в его родной мир, дабы сообщить отцу и матери Скотта, что они живы-здоровы, но вернуться не могут. Если Стилински в этом деле преуспеет, то сможет, хотя бы, переписываться или общаться с отцом хоть так. Слишком часто не получится, только раз в месяц, но парень согласен и на это. Артефакт, который уже стал частью Стайлза, ему в этом поможет. Он не может вернуть его в тот мир, потому что его обязанность защищать Стайлза от любой опасности. По легенде, которую нарыл Дитон, Фригг, мать Балдера, сплела из драгоценных камней браслет, который должен был спасти её сына от смерти, которую предвещала Колдунья-провидица. Богиня напитала камни своей силой и материнской любовью, так что ни одна злая сила не смогла тронуть её дитя. Как столь мощный артефакт попал в Бейкон-Хиллз — история умалчивает. Но благодаря нему выжили Стайлз со Скоттом, так что с этим легко смириться. Тем более браслет Балдера больше ни в чьи руки не попадет. 

 

— Ты закончил? — спросил Дерек, обнимая Стайлза со спины.

Стилински задумчиво промычал себе под нос, перелистывая следующую страницу ветхого фолианта:

— Осталось ещё двести двадцать пять страниц. Потерпишь? — хитро улыбнулся Стайлз, положив голову ему на плечо.

Дерек медленно провел рукой по бедру Стайлза, пробежался пальцами по каждому ребру, а затем несильно сжал его горло, едва царапая нежную кожу когтями. Его глаза вспыхнули алым. Оборотень довольно улыбнулся, обнажая длинные клыки. Стайлз хмыкнул, обнимая своего Волчару за шею и заставляя наклониться пониже. Он целует сначала его в нос, а затем в губы. Клыки царапают губы, полосуя тонкую кожу и давая почувствовать дурманящий вкус крови, а щетина — щеки.   
Он целует его страстно, жадно. Стайлз хочет пометить его, оставить себе, так же, как и Дерек хочет его. Стилински хочет, чтобы Дерек получил максимум удовольствия, ведь заняться чем-то большим в ближайшее время им не светит. Он целует, облизывает кончиком языка нижнюю губу Хейла и прикусывает её. Оборотень застонал и прижался к нему еще ближе. Стайлз целует его веки, скулы, прикусывает кожу на шее… От этого занятия у него нереально сильно начинает болеть шея, поэтому он поворачивается на своем стуле, вновь закидывает руки на сильную шею и сладко стонет, когда его вновь целуют.

 

— Если мы сейчас же не прекратим, то займемся сексом в библиотеке моей семьи, — хрипло сказал Дерек, разрывая поцелуй.

— Звучит весело, так почему бы и нет? — прошептал Стайлз, оставляя невесомые поцелуи на его щеке.

— Питер узнает и кастрирует обоих, — фыркнул Хейл, уткнувшись лицом в шею Стилински. От щетины у него будет сильное раздражение, понадобится тональный крем и волшебные ручки Эрики, но оно определенно того стоило. — Если раньше до нас не доберется мама или бабушка.

— Если ты так настаиваешь, — Стайлз нехотя оторвался от Дерека и отошел в сторону. 

— Ужин с твоими родителями, не забыл? — напомнил вервольф, присев на стул. — Скотт и Эллисон скоро там будут.

— Ты и это чувствуешь? — заинтересовался парень, раскладывая прочитанные книги по своим местам. Питер тот ещё педант, когда дело касалось его любимой библиотеки. Даже Талия не рискует трогать ту или иную книгу, а тем более древние свитки, без присутствия своего советника. Хейл все выставил по алфавиту, по категории силы, смекалки, наиболее частого появления в городе волшебных существ. И не дай Боже нарушить его классификацию. Тогда и рябиновый круг не спасет от разъяренного оборотня.

— Я чувствую, как он нервничает. Если потянусь к нему, то смогу узнать точное местоположение, но зачем? И так скоро встретимся, — пожал плечами Дерек.

Скотт стал первой бетой Дерека, после всей этой истории с поехавшим альфой и охотниками. МакКолл был тихим и спокойным мальчиком, слушался Талию и провел с ней два полнолуния, но своей альфой так и не признал. А стоило увидеть Дерека, с его первобытной мощью и буддийским спокойствием, то тут же зарычал, сверкая глазками. Стайлза всегда смешила эта «заявка на вступление в Стаю». Если и есть другой способ, то он, видимо, не в почете. Теперь в полнолуние альфа будет безмятежен и не побежит кусать первого попавшегося под зубы человека. Бета и Пара рядышком, что ему ещё нужно? Ну, а если зубы все-таки будут чесаться, то у Стайлза есть три кандидата на примете. Четыре, если брать в расчет Лидию. Банши им не помешает, придаст солидности. Джексон и Питер подтянутся, а Лора займет вакантное место советника Стаи. Возможно, что и Кора придет вслед за родственниками. Лишь бы Талия по шее не надавала, узнав, кто ответственен за «утечку кадров».

Волк Дерека не пытается нападать на волчицу его матери. Они спокойно ужинают на субботних вечерах, ходят по магазинам и тренируются. Иногда, конечно, бывают проблемы. В поместье Талия привычно рычала, желая приструнить чересчур активных детей или зарвавшихся подростков, а гостивший у семьи Дерек отходил в сторону «на подышать», дабы не зарычать в ответ и не спровоцировать конфликт. Если рядом Скотт или Стайлз, то такие моменты легче пережить, потому что Стая успокаивает. Дерек рад, что все ещё может общаться со своей семьей и видеться с матерью, но время ограниченно. Две альфы в одном помещении — все равно, что сидеть на пороховой бочке. Не знаешь, когда рванет, и куда надо будет бежать. С территорией проблем тоже нет: семья живет в лесу, а сам Хейл на другом конце города. Дерек работает на дому, так что лофт покидает очень редко. Стайлз, со своей идеей фикс, мотается туда-сюда на своем джипе. Изредка его забирает Дерек, когда нет завала по работе. Обычно тогда сама Талия в суде, и мать с сыном не пересекаются. 

Вот, как и сегодня. В поместье были только сестры Дерека, бабушка и дети. Хейл со всеми обнимался, вздохнул знакомый запах дома и рванул к Стайлзу. 

 

— Твоя правда, — согласился Стилински, убирая одну непрочитанную книгу в рюкзак. Дома прочитает, а затем вернет в целости и сохранности. Питер об этом даже не узнает, - я готов. По дороге ничего не надо прикупить?

— Мелисса сказала, что нет, — Дерек попрощался с семьей. Кора и Лора пожелали удачи, а бабушка напомнила про манеры и «не забывай улыбаться, Дерек. Ты идешь на ужин к семье своей Пары, а не на смертельную битву. Не хмурься». Если бы не брутальная щетина, то Стайлз уверен, что увидел бы румянец, — но я купил вино и шоколадные брауни.

— Мой герой, — протянул Стайлз, положив руку к сердцу, — Мелисса наверняка будет от них в восторге. В последнее время она все чаще хочет чего-нибудь сладкого: шоколада, пирожных или мёда. Так что ты точно заработаешь плюс десять очков к карме. Хотя, Мелисса и так тебя любит.

— Но не твой отец, — хмыкнул Дерек, заводя мотор своего Камаро.

— Он шериф и отец друида и оборотня. Положение обязывает быть строгим и суровым мужиком, — отмахнулся Стилински, закидывая рюкзак на заднее кресло. Там же лежал пакет для родителей. 

— Не думаю, что Джон будет угрожать табельным оружием Эллисон.

— Чувак, у неё милая улыбка и ямочки на щечках. Она же словно диснеевская принцесса. В этом бою даже истинному альфе не выиграть, — фыркнул подросток, — да и они со Скоттом одногодки. Единственное, что им скажет отец и Мелисса «предохраняйтесь», «никаких детей до двадцати пяти лет» и «Скотт, свадьба только после колледжа».

— А ты бы за меня вышел? — невозмутимо спросил Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Что? — тихо пискнул Стайлз, посмотрев на своего спутника.

— Ты бы согласился стать моим мужем, Стайлз? — повторил он.

Дерек старался быть спокойным, вести себя как обычно, словно то, что он сказал, сущие пустяки. Но он-то все видел, он-то своего Волчару хорошо знает. Стайлз видит, как тот волнуется, сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек и как он стиснул зубы до едва слышного хруста; видит складку между бровей. Дерек боится показаться глупым, боится быть отвергнутым.

Стайлз вдохнул всей грудью. Положил свою руку на руку Дерека, что крепко сжимала коробку передач, успокаивая. Сердце неровно колотиться в груди. Эмоций так много, что он не может дышать. Хотелось броситься на Хейла, обхватить руками и ногами и целовать-целовать, крича во все горло «да». Или залезть на колени своего оборотня, обнажить горло, чтобы получить волчью метку. Но Дерек за рулем и его отвлекать нельзя, если он не хочет, чтобы они врезались в первое попавшееся дерево. Будь он хоть трижды Парой, но разбитую Камаро не простят даже ему. В тройке жизненных ценностей альфы его «Детка» занимает почетное второе место. 

Дерек потерся носом о висок Стайлза, прижимается губами к его щеке и довольно урчит. Понял все по запаху и по эмоциям. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не против, — прошептал он, разглядывая свои пальцы, — но сегодня говорить об этом родителям не будем. Вот когда я закончу школу...

— Как пожелаешь, Стайлз, — мягко ответил Хейл, улыбаясь.

Стилински, поддавшись порыву, притянул к себе довольного вервольфа и коротко поцеловал его в губы. В ушах стучала кровь, голова приятно кружилась, и если Дерек остановил машину, чтобы поцеловать его как следует, то он ни капли не возражал. А перед отцом Стайлз как-нибудь, да оправдается.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Книга таинств - волшебный фолиант. Помимо информации о магии, книга содержит множество записей о нескольких существах из магического сообщества.  
> Кастовать - читать заклинание. В более широком смысле — производить любые игровые магические действия.  
> * - Пирог с мороженым  
> OshKosh - самый популярный бренд детской одежды, обуви и аксессуаров в мире.  
> Руна Тейваз - руна не только защищает от врагов и сглаза, но и помогает отразить любое нападение на своего владельца.  
> Деревянный манекен Вин-Чун - спортивный тренажёр, деревянный манекен, который используется в учёбе нанесения различных ударов и техники ведения боя.  
> «MEDLINE Complete» - более 1300 журналов, содержит обширную информацию по медицине, уходу за больными, стоматологии, ветеринарии, системе здравоохранения, доклиническим исследованиям.  
> Миз - нейтральное обращение к женщине. Ставится перед фамилией женщины, как замужней, так и незамужней — в том случае, если её семейное положение неизвестно или она сознательно подчёркивает своё равноправие с мужчиной.  
> Лавровый лист — знак победы, движения к цели, очищения и вечной жизни.  
> Фрейя - богиня любви и войны, жительница Асгарда. Научила асов искусству волшебства и колдовства (сейд)  
> The Juilliard School - лидер музыкального образования в США.  
> * - цитата Харуки Мураками  
> * - слова из песни The Angels - My Boyfriend's Back  
> Балдер - Бог радости и мира, красоты и света, олицетворение всего самого хорошего и истинного, что существует в мире.


End file.
